Por Siempre Nosotros
by YGarcia
Summary: Unete a Niklaus y Caroline una vez más a medida que se enfrentan a los retos de la paternidad, mientras aprenden a hacer frente a las exigencias de un nuevo bebé, una carrera exigente, y la aparición de nuevos desafíos en el que Niklaus y Caroline deben hacer frente por el bien de su familia. -Secuela de Por Siempre Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias. -Secuela de **_**Por Siempre Mikaelson**************

**Sinopsis**

Madoxx nos condujo al restaurante, donde encontramos a Elena y Damon para la comida. Se sentaban ya en una cabina cuando llegamos. La camarera nos mostró a nuestros asientos, y Caroline estuvo de pie allí, mirando la cabina.

"¿Qué está mal?" Pregunté.

"No hay ningún modo que vaya a caber allí". Frunció el ceño.

Caroline era grande, y pareció que iba a dar a luz a cualquier día.

"Care, lo siento. Debería haber solicitado una mesa. No quiero aplastar a mi ahijada". Elena se rio.

Llamé a la camarera y le dije que necesitamos una mesa. Nos alojó inmediatamente. Nos sentamos, y pregunté a Caroline si estaba bien. Me miró cuando comenzamos a reírnos sobre su incapacidad de caber en la cabina.

"Mejor pierdo todo este peso", dijo.

"Iremos al gimnasio juntos, y le contrataré un entrenador personal", dije.

Elena agarró la mano de Damon y nos dijo que tenían un anuncio. Sostuvo su mano izquierda y lució su anillo de compromiso exquisito. Caroline quiso saltar y abrazarla, pero no podría.

"¡Elena, es magnífico! ¡Felicitaciones! " Exclamó.

Desperté de mi asiento, besé a Elena en la mejilla y sacudí la mano de Damon.

"Las felicitaciones para ustedes dos, y que tengan una maravillosa vida juntos", tosté cuando sostuvimos nuestras copas de vino, a excepción de Caroline; tenía el agua. Caroline dio vuelta a mí y me miró como si trataba de entender algo.

"¿Sabías, verdad?" preguntó.

"¿Saber qué?"

"Sabías que Damon iba a pedir que Elena se case con él, y no me dijiste". Fulminó con la mirada.

Sonreí y esto era bastante para dejarle saber que sabía.

"Por supuesto sabía. ¿Quién crees que fue con él para elegir el anillo? " Me reí.

"¿Wow, Niklaus, cómo pudiste no decirme?"

"Tal vez porque era una sorpresa, y te conozco. Habría llamado a Elena y le habrías dicho sobre el anillo".

"No, no lo haría", dijo.

"Sí, lo harías, y luego le habrías dicho que actuara sorprendida", dije cuando besé su mejilla.

Elena miró Caroline.

"Tiene razón; probablemente lo harías", dijo.

"Si, lo haría", dijo cuándo hizo rodar sus ojos.

La camarera trajo nuestras comidas a la mesa. Revisé en Caroline, pero no comía como normalmente hacía. Escogía en su pollo.

"¿Estás bien, bebé?" Pregunté.

"Estoy bien, cariño. No tengo mucha hambre sólo eso". Sonrió cuando dio vuelta a mí.

Damon y yo hablamos de deportes como Elena y Caroline lanzó alrededor de algunas ideas para la boda. Teníamos una comida agradable, y estábamos en la compañía de grandes amigos. No podía pedir una mejor tarde. Nos pedí otra ronda de bebidas y postre para cada uno. La camarera había estado coqueteando conmigo y Damon toda la noche. Trajo los postres a la mesa y cepilló contra mí con sus pechos.

"Perdóneme", Elena dijo. "Vi lo que sólo hizo y no crea que no haya notado lo que ha estado haciendo toda la noche. Ese hombre ahí mismo, que usted sólo cepillado por las patochadas, está casado y con un bebé por el camino, y este hombre aquí mismo es mi novio. Si su esposa no estuviera a punto de dar a luz, habría dado un puntapié a su culo ya. Así deje a nuestros hombres y vaya a encontrar a alguien que no esté tomado ya". La camarera fulminó con la mirada a ella y luego miró Caroline.

"Sí, lo que dijo", Caroline escupió.

La camarera dio vuelta y se alejó en un enfado. Damon tomó la mano de Elena y comenzó a reírse. Caroline puso su mano sobre mi pierna bajo la mesa y lo apretó. Revisé a ella cuando me contempló.

"Niklaus, mi fuente sólo se rompió; es el hora", dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>01<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Niklaus me contempló como si no hubiera entendido lo que le acababa de decir.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó.

"Mi fuente se rompió, Niklaus. La llegada del bebé. Nos tenemos que ir al hospital", dije tan despacio como podría.

Saltó de su silla y me ayudó con la mía cuando miró a Damon y Elena.

"Su fuente se rompió. ¡Es hora! " Exclamó.

Elena rápidamente levantándose de su asiento y atropelló contra mí, mientras Damon permaneció tranquilo.

"¡OMG! ¡Es hora! ¿Damon, qué hacemos? " Elena preguntó en un pánico.

"Cada uno relájese", dijo. "¿Caroline, tiene algún dolor?"

"No, todavía no".

"Bien, bien. Vamos a entrar en mi coche, y le llevaremos al hospital". Damon sonrió.

Niklaus puso su brazo alrededor de mí cuando me dirigió fuera del restaurante. Antes de llegáramos al coche de Damon, repentinamente me paré y me doblé en el dolor.

"¡MIERDA SANTA!" Grité.

Niklaus se paró conmigo y puso sus manos sobre mi estómago.

"Es bien, bebé. Aspira, como aprendimos en nuestra clase".

Asentí con la cabeza mi cabeza e hice lo que Niklaus dijo ya que el dolor comenzó a hundirse. Damon y Elena nos dijeron que esperáramos mientras traían el coche. Cuando Damon freno el coche hasta el fondo, Niklaus abrió la puerta para mí, y me deslicé en el asiento de atrás. Cerró la puerta y anduvo alrededor al otro lado. Niklaus subió en, sentado al lado de mí, y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Madoxx. Después de que colgó, me alcanzó y me tiró en él.

"No puedo creer que nuestra hija venga en camino", dijo cuándo besó mi cabeza.

Sepulté mi cara en el cuello de Niklaus cuando otra contracción comenzó. El dolor era insoportable; era peor que mis tratamientos del cáncer, y no creí que esto pudiera ser posible. Niklaus sostuvo mi mano y siguió diciéndome que respirara. Juré que iba a perderlo si lo decía una vez más. Elena siguió girándome y mirarme del asiento delantero.

"¿Estás bien, Care?"

"¿Parezco que estoy bien, Elena?" Dije rechinando con los dientes.

Parecía que tomó un mundo llegar rápido al hospital. Una vez que llegamos al ER, Damon consiguió una silla de ruedas, y Niklaus me ayudó a salir del coche. Sólo había tenido un par de contracciones, y lamentaba ya que esto no hubiera terminado. Niklaus me hizo girar dentro, y Damon nos llevó al Unidad y Trabajo de parto. Parándose en el escritorio de la unidad, Damon les dio mi nombre ya que el oficinista nos mostró mi cuarto. Me dio un vestido de tela y dijo que una enfermera estaría en dentro de poco.

Cambié en el vestido de tela que era demasiado familiar a mí. Niklaus me ayudó como Elena y Damon anduvo del cuarto. Podría sentir que otra contracción venía, y mordía mi labio del fondo ya que los rasgones comenzaron a llenar mis ojos. Una enfermera anduvo en el cuarto y miró mí y Niklaus. Era la Enfermera Bailey. Me miró con una sonrisa cuando atropelló y acarició mi mano.

"Que bien verte otra vez, cariño". Sonrió. Dio vuelta y miró a Niklaus. "¿Eres todavía el amigo?" preguntó.

Niklaus sonrió abiertamente, cuando contestó.

"No; soy el marido".

La enfermera Bailey sonrió y saludó con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Me alegro de ver cosas calculadas para dos de ustedes. Sabía que iban bien".

Se volvió atrás a mí cuando me enganchó hasta el monitor fetal.

"¡Mírate! Tiene un bebé". Sonrió.

Traté de sonreír atrás, pero otra contracción comenzaba. Mordía abajo en mi labio del fondo ya que Niklaus agarró mi mano. Elena y Damon anduvieron atrás en el cuarto, y Elena corrió hacia mi lado.

"Llame a tu doctor, Caroline, pero no he oído nada de él aún", dijo Damon.

"¿Quién es su doctor, cariño?" La enfermera Bailey preguntó.

"¡El Dr. Keller!" Grité a través del dolor.

"El Dr. Keller tenía una emergencia de su familia ayer y tuvo que dejar la ciudad durante unos días. Su compañero, el Dr. Reed, tiene cuidado de sus pacientes. Iré a llamarlo", dijo cuándo acarició mi mano y dejó el cuarto.

La contracción terminó, y sentí que podría respirar otra vez. Niklaus se sentó en el borde de la cama y suavemente besó mis labios.

"Te amo", susurró.

"Te amo también", susurré atrás.

Henry atropelló y nos explicó cómo el monitor fetal trabajaba. Nos mostró en cual punto una contracción comenzaba, cuando estaba en su pico, y cuando terminaba. Niklaus pareció intrigado cuando lo estudió. Elena y Damon dejaron el cuarto para agarrar un poco de café y traerme atrás algunos cubos de hielo.

"¿Puedes creer que la Enfermera Bailey es mi enfermera?"

"No, bebé, no lo puedo creer. Pero me alegro de que lo sea".

"Yo también". Sonreí.

"Mira el latido del corazón de nuestra hija", Niklaus dijo cuándo señaló al número en el monitor fetal.

Sonreí cuando me percate en ello y otra contracción comenzó. Agarré el brazo de Niklaus y cavé mis uñas en su piel. ¿Me sentí mal? No, el dolor de mis uñas no es nada comparado con el dolor de parto.

"Respira, bebé". Se río de mí cuando acarició mi frente.

Elena y Damon anduvieron en el cuarto con una taza de cubos de hielo. Sacó uno y comenzó a frotarlo a través de mis labios.

"Tal vez esto te ayudará a sentirse mejor", dijo.

"¡La única cosa esto va a ayudarme a sentirme mejor conseguir a este bebé fuera de mí!"

La enfermera Bailey llego y dijo que me tenía que examinar. Damon y Elena salieron fuera del cuarto otra vez mientras Niklaus se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de mí, sosteniendo mi mano. Explicó que tenía que ver cuánto me dilaté. Cuando terminó, me miró y apretó sus labios.

"Hmm, sólo se dilata a un centímetro. ¿Dijo que su agua se rompió mientras estaba en el restaurante, correcto? "

"Sí, me sentaba en el restaurante cuando se rompió", contesté.

La enfermera Bailey miró directamente a Niklaus.

"¿No tuvieron por casualidad sexo hoy, verdad?"

Miré a Niklaus, y me miró.

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" Dije.

"¿Mi culpa? Eres tu quien me invitó a tomar una ducha contigo antes de que nos fuéramos al restaurante".

"Sólo relájate, Caroline. Todo será bien. No quiero que te preocupes", dijo cuándo anduvo fuera del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Unas horas pasaron, y no era algún otro a lo largo. Las contracciones iban empeorando, y la Enfermera Bailey anduvo en el cuarto para llamar al Dr. Reed. Damon guardaba un ojo cercano en el monitor fetal, como Niklaus.<p>

Estaba acostado a mi lado, y Niklaus limpió mi frente con un paño frío. Una contracción acababa de terminar. Solté un suspiro profundo y cerré mis ojos. Sentí que Niklaus me besaba suavemente en la frente cuando empujó atrás mi pelo.

"Prepárate, Care. Aquí viene otra contracción", dijo cuándo contempló el monitor.

"¡¿Por qué tiene que decírmelo, Niklaus?!" Grité.

"Quiero que estés preparada así puedes comenzar tu respiración. No quiero que te pille con la guardia baja".

Cada trozo de mí quiso matarlo en ese momento. El dolor con cada contracción se intensificaba, y sentí que mi cuerpo trataba de rasgarse en dos. Como siempre, tenía razón y otra contracción vino.

"Respira, Care. Venga, bebé; suspiros profundos".

"Niklaus, creo que mejor que pares; la estás haciendo enojar", dijo Elena.

Comencé a gritar en el dolor. Me prometí que no iba a ser una de aquellas mujeres, pero en ese momento, no me preocupé. No me preocupé quien me oyó, y no me preocupé lo que pensaban. Niklaus todavía me decía que debía respirar, y esto era la paja que se deslomó.

"¡Dime que respire una vez más, y juro que te esterilizaré, Niklaus Mikaelson!" Grité.

Oí a Elena echándose a reír, y Niklaus me miró.

"Wow, Care. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar", dijo.

"¡No! Lo que está fuera de lugar es que tú me haces sentir peor de lo que ya estoy. ¡No quiero saber cuándo otra contracción viene! ¡No quiero que tú me digas respirara! Sé que tratas de ayudarme, pero todo que necesito de ti, bebe, es el silencio".

Niklaus me contempló y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

"Lo siento, bebé. No quise decirlo —"

"Sé que no lo hiciste, Niklaus. Simplemente duele tanto, y quiero que esto se acabe", dije cuando le interrumpí.

"Ya lo sé, y no puedo esperar a ver a nuestra hija. Va a ser hermosa, justo como su madre". Sonrió.

Un rasgón se cayó de la esquina de mi ojo y abajo mi mejilla cuando otra contracción comenzó; el peor aún. Revisé en Damon.

"Por favor, Damon, dame un epidural. Por favor, le pido".

"Caroline, no puedo. Aún no dilatas. Lo siento", dijo cuándo sacudió su cabeza.

Quise morir. Este bebé me desgarraba dentro, y algo no se sintió correcto. La enfermera Bailey anduvo en y dijo a Damon que el Dr. Reed pidió que ella le llamara cuando me dilaté a cinco centímetros. Niklaus suspiró, despertado de la cama, y atropelló a Damon.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar así?" preguntó.

"Cada mujer es diferente, Niklaus. Es difícil de decir. Ni siquiera se dilata a tres aún. Esto podría continuar durante otras veinticuatro horas".

"¡QUÉ!" Exclamé.

Elena tomó mi mano y comenzó a frotarla suavemente.

"No te preocupe, Care. Estamos aquí para ayudarte con esto".

Niklaus dio vuelta y me miró. Inclinó su cabeza y me dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Si pudiera tener este bebé por ti, lo haría. No soporto verte con tanto dolor", dijo como agarró mi mano y la trajo a sus labios.

"Te amo, Niklaus", susurré cuando cerré mis ojos y me preparé para la siguiente contracción.

"Te amo, Caroline".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline en Polyvore<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

********_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********

* * *

><p><strong>02<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

Al ver a Caroline con tanto dolor casi me mataba. Mi corazón dolió por ella con cada grito que soltó y cada lágrima que se cayó de sus ojos. Llamé a mi mamá, papá y Rebeka para dejarles saber que Caroline había entrado en trabajo de parto. Se detuvieron en el cuarto durante unos minutos para hablar con ella y luego sentaron en la sala de espera. Caroline y yo habíamos hablado que no queríamos a nadie más en el cuarto durante el parto. Elena no estaba feliz con nuestra decisión al principio, pero entonces comprendió. Como Elena y Caroline hablaron entre contracciones, Damon pidió que saliéramos al pasillo.

"No quiero que te preocupes, pero Caroline no se está dilatando como debería ser. Me tiene preocupado porque su fuente se rompió, y no quiero arriesgar a que tenga una infección. Creo que le tenemos que dejar que se levante y que camine un poco alrededor para intentar y conseguir dilatado".

"Tú dices que no me preocupe, pero me preocupa lo de una infección", dije.

"Llamaré al Dr. Reed y le preguntaré lo que aconseja", dijo cuándo puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Mirare a ella y el bebé con mucho cuidado".

"Gracias por mantenerme informado, Damon". Suspiré cuando caminaba hacia el cuarto.

Caroline estaba tumbada de lado, jadeando y tratando de respirar a través de otra contracción cuando apretó la mano de Elena. Me acerque a ella, sentándome en el borde de la cama, y la agarrando su otra mano.

"Caroline, míreme. Le necesito que te centres en mí, y no en el dolor".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró mientras que su dolor siguió fuera de control.

"Nuestra hija me está matando, Niklaus. ¡Ella va a MATARME! " Gritó mientras la contracción llego a su final.

Caroline cerró sus ojos. Tomé el paño de la mesa y suavemente limpié su frente con ello.

"Está bien, bebé. Estoy aquí contigo, y lo conseguiremos a través de esto. Hemos pasado a través de tanto, y esto no es nada".

Sus ojos se abrieron como si el propio Satanás se hiciera cargo.

"¡Nada! ¿Acabas de decir que esto no es nada?!" Gritó a mí.

"Bebé, tu sabes lo que quiero decir".

"Uh oh, creo que alguien tiene la mierda hasta el cuello. Yo en tu lugar, conseguiría el infierno fuera de aquí y correría tan rápido como pueda". Elena se río.

No podía decir nada correcto. Todo que digo está mal y Caroline sólo se enojaba. Me levante de la cama y saque mi teléfono del bolsillo. Después de que tenía una idea que podría ayudar a guardar la calma de Caroline, llamé a Claire y le pregunté si podía traer un CD de música clásica para Caroline y la pequeña pintura del bebé acurrucado en la luna entre las estrellas. Estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto, a altas horas de la noche, y miraba a Caroline mientras contemplaba esa pintura frotando su vientre. Una noche, le pregunté sobre ello.

"Esta es la quinta noche que has estado aquí contemplando esa pintura". Sonreí cuando entraba en el cuarto de niños y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

Alargo su mano y colocó su mano encima de la mía.

"Me siento tranquila cuando lo miro. No estoy completamente segura por qué, pero hago. De este modo, siempre que comience a sentirme nerviosa o sentirme preocupada, entro aquí, y me calma".

Cuando colgué con Claire, me acerque a Caroline y la besé en la frente.

"Claire está en camino con algo que pienso te ayudará a relajarse".

Ella me miró y trató de sonreír, pero otra contracción comenzaba. Me senté en el borde de la cama y deje que apretara mi mano tan fuertemente como ella necesitara. Yo estaba asombrado con esta hermosa mujer a la que llamaba mi esposa lo que ella estaba pasando por darme un hijo. Cuando la contracción terminó, traje su mano hasta mis labios y la bese suavemente.

"Lo siento, cariño. Sé que te estoy haciendo daño", dijo.

Agarré su cara ligeramente con mis manos.

"Tú no me haces daño, Caroline. Te amo, y me encanta lo que haces por nosotros. Hace lo que necesites con el fin de superar tus contracciones. Estoy aquí para ti, nena". Sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline POV<strong>

Estoy allí y miré fijamente en los ojos de mi marido cuando se esforzó tanto por hacerme sentir cómoda. Elena se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama y parecía agotada.

"¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Damon y agarran algo para comer?"

"No quiero abandonarle. Vas a necesitarme". Sonrió cuando tomó mi mano.

Niklaus la miro.

"Elena, te quiero, pero soy su marido y la única persona que necesita en estos momentos".

Elena frunció las cejas hacia él.

"Supongo que tiene razón, pero yo quiero estar aquí para ella".

"Estas aquí para ella, y lo aprecio, pero realmente deberías tomar un descanso", dijo Niklaus.

"Tú y Damon deberían ir tienen el sexo a una de las habitaciones", le dije cuando apreté si mano.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

"¡Esto es una idea estupenda, Care, pero no vayas a tener al bebe que regrese!" exclamó.

Cuando Elena salió del cuarto, Claire entro. Otra contracción había comenzado cuando puso mi pintura favorita en la silla junto a mí.

"¡Oh Dios!" Comencé a gritar.

Como Niklaus me miro, al instante agarró mi mano, y mordía abajo en mi labio del fondo.

"Mira la pintura, bebé. Concéntrate en la pintura, no en el dolor".

"No puedo, Niklaus. El dolor es demasiado horrible. ¡No me puedo concentrarme en nada excepto el dolor! " Grité.

Claire agarró la tela del soporte y limpió mi frente. "Recuerdo el dolor, Caroline. Sólo recuerda cual el resultado final de ese dolor". Ella sonrió cuando presionó sus labios a mi frente.

Cuando me reí de ella y despacio cerré mis ojos, Niklaus se levantó y la llevo fuera de la habitación. Le oí en el pasillo, agradeciéndole traer el CD y la pintura. La enfermera Bailey volvió a entrar en la habitación y me dijo que me tenía que comprobar otra vez para ver la dilatación. Suspiró después de que terminó de comprobarme, y Niklaus volvió a entrar a la habitación.

"¿Algún progreso?" preguntó.

"No. No se ha dilatado en absoluto. Tengo que llamar al doctor. Ya vuelvo".

Miré a Niklaus cuando se inclinó y besó mi cabeza.

"Me asusta que algo este mal", dije.

"No tengas miedo. Todo va a estar bien. Sólo creo que nuestra hija es obstinada. Comienza a recordarme de alguien". Él sonrió cuando paso su mano por mi mejilla. Justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme, otra contracción comenzó. Niklaus miró el monitor fetal. "¿Cómo puedes tener otra contracción ya? Sólo han pasado unos segundos desde el último".

El dolor era diferente esta vez. Era más intenso e irradiado en todas partes de mi espalda entera. La presión era tan mala que tuve que empujar.

"Niklaus, tengo que empujar. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! " Grité.

"No, Caroline. No creo que puedas hacer eso aún".

Él se aferró a mi mano ya que el sudor goteaba por mi cara, y grité en el dolor. Damon, Elena y la Enfermera Bailey entraron a la habitación. Cuando miré a la Enfermera Bailey, Elena vino y tomó mi otra mano.

"Tengo que empujar. Tengo que hacerlo. Por favor ayúdeme", suplique mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

"Caroline, no puedes empujar", la Enfermera Bailey dijo cuándo miró a Damon.

De repente, el monitor comenzó a sonar y todos los ojos fueron a él. Damon estuvo de pie allí y sacudió su cabeza.

"Tiene una caída en su tensión arterial y también el ritmo cardiaco del bebé. ¡Tenemos que sacar a este bebé ahora! "

"Llamé al Dr. Reed y dijo que está en camino, pero dijo que iba a tomar al menos treinta a cuarenta y cinco minutos para que él llegue al hospital", dijo la Enfermera Bailey.

"Me importa una mierda cuánto va a tomarle. ¡Vaya se aseguran que una sala de operaciones está disponible, y llame un anestesiólogo, STAT! "

Las voces alrededor del cuarto se hacían más profundas y más lentas. El cuarto comenzó a girar ya que Damon apretó mis hombros.

"Caroline, quédate conmigo", dijo.

Quise rendirme. No podía seguir con esto, y yo no podía soportar el dolor. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, y sentía como me iba despacio a la deriva. De repente, oí la voz de Niklaus.

"Nena, no te atrevas a rendirte. Sera mejor que no me abandones. ¡Hemos llegado demasiado lejos, y hemos luchado demasiado, muy duro para tener nuestra vida juntos, y no te rendirás! ¿Me entiendes! " Gritó.

De repente, un grupo de personas entro corriendo a la habitación y me traslado a otra cama. Miré a Niklaus cuando abrí mis ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Te amo", susurré.

Otro doctor vino por detrás y puso una máscara sobre mi cara.

"Necesito que usted tome una respiración profunda, Caroline. Esto le ayudará a relajarse".

Con la máscara en mi cara, revisé en Elena y vi que lloraba. Comenzaron a hacerme girar fuera de la habitación, pero no deje soltar la mano de Niklaus.

"No te preocupes, cariño, voy a estar allí. Te prometo que estaré allí con ustedes".


	3. Chapter 3

************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************

* * *

><p><strong>03<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

Los seguí fuera de la habitación y estuve de pie allí cuando hicieron girar Caroline abajo el pasillo. Yo estaba muerto de miedo y de preocupación. Si algo pasara a ellas, yo no sabía lo que haría. Nunca olvidaría la mirada de la cara de Caroline cuando la hicieron girar lejos de mí.

"Voy a asegurarme que Caroline y el bebé estén", Damon dijo cuándo puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Cámbiate y te veré en la sala de operaciones".

Asentí con la cabeza cuando a ya que Caroline desapareció de mi vista. La enfermera Bailey me dio a un par de batas azul claro y me dijo que me cambiara en el cuarto de baño.

"Va a estar bien, Sr. Mikaelson. Ahora apresúrese y póngase aquellos". Sonrió.

Mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño para cambiarme, Elena fue a la sala de espera y se sentó con mi familia. Rápidamente cambié, y cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño, la Enfermera Bailey estaba de pie allí, sosteniendo una máscara en su mano.

"Tiene que poner esto antes de que entremos en el cuarto. Es para la seguridad del bebé".

Cuando tomé la máscara de ella, me condujo abajo el vestíbulo a la sala de operaciones donde Caroline estaba. Ella me dijo esperara fuera de las puertas dobles mientras fue para asegurarse que estaban listos. Unos momentos más tarde, anduvo a través de las puertas e hizo señas para que yo la siguiera. Cuando me llevó a la sala estéril, Caroline volvió su cabeza y me miró. Inmediatamente, ella me tendió su mano. Sonreí cuando me acerque a ella, suavemente tomé su mano y me senté en el taburete al lado de ella.

"Hola". Sonreí.

"Hola de nuevo", susurró.

"Bien, Caroline, vamos a tener a este bebé", Caroline dijo cuándo comenzó a hacer la incisión.

Cuando miró fijamente en mis ojos, me incliné y ligeramente froté su frente con mi pulgar.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que miré fijamente en tus hermosos ojos". Sonreí.

"En tu cocina, después de que me acusaste de romper tus reglas". Devolviéndome la sonrisa.

"Sí, pero nunca olvidaré la sensación que se apodero de mí en el momento en que te diste la vuelta y me miraste".

"Creía que eras un culo", susurró.

"Sé que lo hiciste y yo, pero me cambiaste, Caroline. Tú te abalanzaste y rompiste todas mis reglas, y completamente cambiaste mi vida".

De repente, los gritos de un bebé nos sacudieron de vuelta a la realidad. Caroline y yo miramos a Damon cuando sostuvo a nuestra hija.

"Felicitaciones, Mamá y papá". Sonrió.

Ella gritaba mientras movía sus bracitos y las piernas alrededor. Damon se la entregó a la enfermera, para que la limpiara.

"Hizo tan bien, nena. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti", susurré como la besaba.

"Te vez muy sexy con esa mascara y la bata". Sonrió.

"Bien, esto fue al azar". Sonreí de vuelta.

Me levante y me acerque donde a donde a mi hija la estaban limpiando. La enfermera la envolvió en una manta de color rosa y me la dio. Estaba increíblemente nervioso para sostenerla, pero era con qué había estado soñando desde el día Caroline me dijo que estaba embarazada.

"Caroline, voy a comenzar a coserte ahora y, cuando termine, entonces podrás sostener a tu bebé", dijo Damon.

"Gracias, Damon, por todo". Sonrió.

Cuando me acerque al lado de Caroline, sostuve su mano. Me senté en el taburete y le traje a nuestra hija más cerca para que pudiera tocarla. A este punto, había dejado de llorar, y apenas podría mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ella envolvió su pequeña mano delicada alrededor del dedo de Caroline. La mire y vi como una lagrima cayó de su ojo.

"Es tan hermosa, Niklaus", dijo Caroline.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Ella es su hija".

Caroline alcanzó su mano y suavemente acarició mi mejilla. Nunca había sentido esta clase del sentimiento antes. Amé Caroline tanto que toda mi existencia giraba alrededor de ella

Yo no creía que fuera posible amarla a ella o a cualquier otra persona aun más. Mirando hacia abajo a mi niña, la vista del amor de mi vida en esta niña y saber que creamos este milagro, hicieron mi amor crecer aún más para ambos.

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo", dije cuando la miré.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó.

"Sé que hablamos un par de nombres diferentes para ella, pero creo que deberíamos llamarla como el segundo nombre de su mamá, Elizabeth".

Caroline se me quedo mirando durante un momento mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos.

"Me encanta, Niklaus".

"Creo que debería tener un nombre que es una parte de todos nosotros. Me gustaría llamarla Elizabeth Rose Mikaelson".

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline POV<strong>

"Me encanta ese nombre". Sonreí. "Elizabeth Rose Mikaelson es un nombre hermoso, y creo que la encaja perfectamente".

Niklaus se inclinó y besó mis labios. Al verlo sentado allí y sosteniendo a Elizabeth era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Cualquiera que le mirara podría ver y sentir el amor que tenía para nuestra niña.

"Todos cosido, Caroline", dijo Damon. "Si quiere, puedes sostener a Elizabeth ahora".

Niklaus me miró y sonrió cuando puso a Elizabeth en mis brazos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Niklaus preguntó.

"Me siento muy bien". Le sonreí cuando besé la frente de Julia.

Damon se limpió y se acercó a mí y Niklaus.

"Felicitaciones, a usted dos", dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza y estrechaba la mano de Niklaus.

La enfermera me llevo fuera de la sala de operaciones y me llevo hacia mi habitación. No podía creer que nuestra hija estuviera aquí. Parecía sólo fue ayer cuando me entere que estaba embarazada. Una vez que estuve de vuelta en la habitación y me acomode en la cama, Niklaus se fue para ir decirles a nuestra familia y amigos que Elizabeth había llegado. Mientras dormía en mis brazos, Elena anduvo entro en la habitación y al instante cubrió su boca con sus manos.

"Caroline, ella es hermosa", dijo cuándo se acercó y besó a Elizabeth en la cabeza.

"¿No lo es ella? Sólo no puedo creer que esté aquí". Sonreí.

Niklaus entro en la habitación con su mamá, papá, Rebeka, y Madoxx después detrás.

"Déjeme ver a mi hermosa nieta", dijo Esther con una lagrima en su ojo.

Tanto como no quise dejar ir a Elizabeth, se la di a la mamá de Niklaus. Madoxx se me acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tomó mi mano y suavemente la besó.

"Usted y Niklaus han hecho a una hermosa niña". Sonrió. "Nunca creí que vería el día que Niklaus se convirtiera en padre".

"Para ser honesto con usted, nunca creí que me vería este día", dije cuando miré abajo.

"Bien, usted luchó, usted ganó, y ahora ha sido recompensada. No puedo pensar en otras dos personas que merecen esto más que usted y Niklaus".

"Gracias", susurré. "Te quiero, Madoxx".

"Te quiero también, Care". Sonrió cuando me besó en la frente.

Cuando la Enfermera Bailey entro n la habitación, anunció que había llegado el momento para que todos se fueran. Tomó a Elizabeth de Damon y me la dio, ya que era el tiempo para mi lección de amamantamiento.

* * *

><p>Anduve a través de las puertas del ascensor al ático. Se sentía bien estar en casa. El último par de días en el hospital eran incómodos y empezaba a volverme loca. Niklaus me siguió con Elizabeth, y Claire y Madoxx surgieron de la cocina.<p>

"Bienvenido a casa, Caroline", Claire me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo ligero.

"Gracias, Claire".

El aroma de pastel de manzana llenó el aire del ático y olió maravilloso.

"¿Estás haciendo pastel de manzana?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, lo estoy, y sólo para usted". Sonrió.

Niklaus me miró y luego en Claire.

"¿Y yo qué?" preguntó.

"Puede tener unos también, Niklaus", contestó.

Niklaus preguntó a Madoxx si pudiera sostener la silla de bebe mientras me ayuda a subir.

"Venga nena. ¿Quiere que yo te lleve? "

"No, yo puedo caminar. Pero gracias por la oferta". Me reí de él.

"Sabes lo que esa sonrisa me hace, Care".

Me tomo de la mano y me ayudó a subir las escaleras. Llegamos al dormitorio, e inmediatamente me acosté en la cama.

"He echado de menos esta cama".

Madoxx trajo a Elizabeth hasta el cuarto y dejó la silla de bebe en el suelo.

"Bienvenidos a casa, a los tres". Sonrió y luego salió del cuarto.

Como Niklaus subió en la cama y se acostó junto a mí, y los dos contemplamos a Julia, que era profundamente dormida.

"Ella es perfecta, como tú", susurró mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello.

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos cuando sus labios viajaron al borde de mi oído.

"No puedo esperar para hacer el amor contigo", le susurré. "Sobre todo ahora que no estoy embarazada nunca más. "

"Me encantaba hacer el amor contigo durante tu embarazo".

De repente, Elizabeth se puso a llorar. Nos miramos el uno al otro y sonreímos. Niklaus se levantó y con cuidado la tomó de su silla de bebe. Quité mi camisa cuando suavemente me la dio y ella se apegó a mi pecho.

"No hay nada más hermoso que verte alimentar a nuestra hija", dijo cuándo se sentó en la cama al lado de mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

Esta era mi familia — tres de nosotros — y no quise nada más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline al salir del Hospital en Polyvore<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>04<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

_**Seis semanas más tarde…**_

La vida regresaba a la normalidad, tanto como podría, con un bebé en casa. Caroline tenía problemas para la lactancia después de la primera semana, por tanto terminamos por dar el biberón a Elizabeth, que lo hizo más fácil para mí echar una mano con la comida. Traté de contratar a una niñera, pero Caroline no quiso que hiciera eso y dijo que no quería a un extraño cuidando a nuestra hija. Trabajé desde la casa tanto como podía, pero había alcanzado un punto que tuve que comenzar a ir a la oficina.

Yo estaba sentado en mi escritorio, revisando unos papeles, cuando un mensaje de texto de Caroline llegó.

"_**Es mejor que llegues temprano a casa esta noche. ¡Acabo de salir de la oficina del doctor, y me han dejado libre para tener el sexo! ¡Es mejor que usted esté preparado, Sr. Mikaelson, porque esta noche es la noche! "**_

Sólo leyendo eso se me puso duro. La había estado anhelando, y no podía esperar para estar dentro de ella otra vez.

_**"Estaré en casa, no te preocupes por eso. Por cierto, ya estoy duro"**_

Rápidamente le contesté.

_**"Bueno. Es mejor asegurarse de que permanezca de esa manera".**_

Cuando revisé en mi computador, vi que era las seis. Tenía que apresurar y terminar de revisar algunos papeles por tanto podría llegar a casa con mi esposa e hija. Llamé a la florista y para que me entregaran dos docenas de rosas a la oficina para llevarle a Caroline. Una vez que las flores llegaron, sabía que había terminado. Agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta. Madoxx me esperaba como siempre en la parte delantera. Cuando abrí la puerta, lancé mi maletín en el asiento y subí rápido.

"Hermosas flores, Niklaus. Usted no debería" Sonrió.

"Esta noche es la noche, Madoxx. ¡Voy a tener sexo con mi esposa otra vez! "

"Felicidades, Niklaus. ¿Alguien está cuidando a Elizabeth mientras que los dos se divierten?"

"No, yo no lo creo. ¿Por qué? ", Le pregunté.

"Buena suerte con eso". Sonrió con satisfacción.

Suspiré porque sinceramente no sabía lo que quería decir. Cuando salí de la limusina, dije a Madoxx que le vería mañana. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todo que podría oler era la comida china. Entre en la cocina y vi Caroline tomar las cajas fuera de la bolsas mientras que Elizabeth estaba despierta y sentada en su sillita. Cuando me acerque a Caroline y le di las flores, la besé firmemente en los labios. Elizabeth comenzó a gemir.

"Son preciosas, Niklaus. Gracias".

"De nada, cariño". Sonreí.

"Probablemente tiene hambre otra vez", Caroline dijo cuándo revisó en Elizabeth.

"La alimentaré". Sonreí. Atropellé y la tomé de su sillita. El minuto la abrase, ella se calmó.

"Creo que ella echó de menos a su papá hoy". Caroline sonrió cuando puso la comida en la mesa.

Me senté a la mesa con ella e intenté comer. El minuto recogí mi tenedor, Elizabeth comenzó a llorar. Caroline se levantó y calentó una botella para ella. Fue para tomarla de mí, pero no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

"Déjeme alimentarla, Care. Ve y come. Has estado con ella todo el día".

"Pero tú has trabajado todo el día. La puedo alimentar mientras comes tu cena".

"No, ahora dame la botella y déjeme alimentar a mi hija". Le sonreí a ella.

"De acuerdo". Sonrió de vuelta cuando me dio la botella.

Cuando puse la botella en la boca de Elizabeth, ella al instante comenzó a beber. Cuando mire a Caroline, echó un vistazo a mí y paso la punta de su lengua por sus labios. Era tan hermosa, pero estaba tan cansada.

"Bebé, me lo estás haciendo difícil, y yo sostengo a nuestra hija".

"¡Oops!. Lo siento. " Sonrió. "Y no te olvides de hacerla eructar".

Tomé la botella de la boca de Elizabeth y la puse en la mesa. Cuando la puse sobre mi hombro y acaricié su espalda, soltó un eructo grande y luego comenzó a llorar por más. Caroline se levantó de su silla y la tomó de mí.

"Es mi turno ahora. No te quiero comiendo la comida fría", dijo cuándo me besó.

Tomé la comida de la caja y comencé a comer. La única cosa que quise era terminar esta comida porque así podría hacer el amor con Caroline. Cuando Elizabeth terminó de comer, Caroline terminó su comida. Me levante de la mesa y limpié mientras ella llevó al bebé arriba para cambiarla a su pijama. Una vez que termine, agarré una botella de vino y dos copas y las lleve hasta nuestro dormitorio. Cuando entre, encontré a Caroline y Elizabeth desmayadas en la cama. Miré abajo mi polla, que estaba semi-dura. Sólo por el hecho de saber que íbamos finalmente a tener sexo. Cuando suspiré, puse la botella de vino tocador. Me acerque a la cama y con cuidado recogí a Elizabeth. Ella se movió, abrió sus ojos y los cerró otra vez. La llevé a su cuarto y la acosté en su cuna. Mientras caminaba de regreso al dormitorio, me puse mis pantalones de pijama, subí en la cama y envolví mis brazos armas alrededor de Caroline.

"Duerme bien, mi amor", le susurré a ella.

* * *

><p>Sorprendido de un sueño profundo, me di la vuelta, le di a Caroline un beso y le dije que se fuera a dormir. Estaba agotada, y era mi turno para cuidar a Elizabeth. Sus llantos resonaron a través del monitor del bebé cuando salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia su dormitorio. Encendí la lámpara y me acerque a su cuna. Cuando miraba hacia ella, ella me miro y dejo de llorar. Después de que me incliné y la recogí, me senté en la mecedora. Me senté y la contemplé mientras ella movía sus pequeñas manos alrededor, arrullando y pateando con sus piernas dentro de la mana en la que estaba envuelta<p>

"No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que tú y tu mamá han cambiado mi vida", susurré cuando suavemente pasé mi mano por su mejilla y despacio me mecí adelante y atrás. "Tengo muchos planes para nosotros. No puedo esperar para llevarte al parque y la playa. Voy a enseñarle cómo patinar, cómo montar una moto, y cómo nadar. Siempre sabrás cuánto papá te ama porque lo oirás y sentirás cada día. Ya has sacudido mi mundo, mi niña, y te amo tanto".

Elizabeth cerró sus ojos y dobló sus pequeñas manos. Alcé la vista y vi Caroline de pie en la entrada, sonriendo, y con una sola lagrima caer por su mejilla. Cuando me levante de la silla y suavemente puse a Elizabeth en su cuna, me acerque a Caroline y borré su lagrima.

Ella envolvió sus brazos armas alrededor de mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Cuando me incliné y la recogí, rozó sus labios contra míos. Y la llevé al dormitorio y la puse en la cama.

"Lo siento tanto por quedarme dormida", dijo.

"No lo estés, bebé. Estabas cansada, y necesitas todo el resto que puedas conseguir", susurré cuando mis labios viajaron a su cuello.

"Hazme el amor, Niklaus".

Bajé una correa de su camisón de noche y suavemente besé su pecho expuesto. El suave gemido que provenía de la parte posterior de su garganta me excitó aún más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, e iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuando bajé la otra correa de su hombro, me senté frente de ella y saqué su camisón de noche, exponiendo todo su cuerpo. Ella me miró y sonrió cuando me liberé de mis pantalones de pijama. Mi lengua hizo círculos alrededor de su ombligo y suavemente besé la incisión de su cesárea. Mientras mi boca devoraba cada centímetro de su torso, mis manos estaban acariciando sus pechos, tomando sus pezones entre mis dedos. Cuando ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, Caroline movió sus dedos rápidamente a través de mi cabello. Agarré el borde de sus bragas mientras levantaba ligeramente sus caderas y los llevó hacia abajó. Mi dedo recorrió suavemente la parte interior de su muslo, todo el camino hasta llegar a su clítoris. Me moví hasta sus labios y enérgicamente la besé cuando sentí la humedad y excitación de ella.

"No quiero hacerte daño, nena. Ha sido un largo tiempo. "

"Estoy bien. Te necesito mucho, Niklaus. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí. "

Metí un dedo profundamente en su interior y luego otro. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pidiendo mis dedos para darle más placer. Me subí encima de ella con mis dedos moviéndose dentro y fuera, frotando su clítoris y llevándola al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló cuando ella lanzó su cálido placer por todo mi cuerpo.

"Esa es mi chica." Sonreí. "Oh, cómo me he extrañado hacerte venir."

Nos miramos a los ojos del otro mientras susurraba:

"Quiero que me mires mientras me haces el amor."

Me coloqué dentro de ella mientras yo miraba sus hermosos ojos azules. Cuando me empuje más adentro, las comisuras de su boca se levanto. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de mí cuando me mudé lentamente dentro y fuera de ella.

"Te sientes tan bien, nena. Dios, te he echado de menos estar dentro de ti y que te sientas así."

Subió sus piernas y los envolvió alrededor de mí cuando tome mi ritmo y me moví dentro y fuera de ella a una velocidad constante. Nuestra respiración era rápida y nuestros corazones estaban corriendo. Cuando miré fijamente en sus ojos con cada embestida, ella me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo y pasando su dedo por mis labios. Podía sentir sus espasmos alrededor de mi polla y como ella estaba a punto de venirse.

"Caroline", gemí ya que no me podía contener más.

"Niklaus", lloró cuando me vertí en ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y vino. Mis labios se encontraron con los de ella enérgicamente, yo no quería que se detuviera. Finalmente rompí nuestro beso y la miré. Ella sonreía mientras me desplome sobre ella. Nuestra respiración era superficial, y nuestros latidos del corazón golpeaban con la misma velocidad.

"Dios mío, cómo me he extrañado tener sexo contigo", dijo Caroline aliento.

Besé su cuello antes de rodar fuera de ella.

"Lo he echado de menos también, cariño. Se sintió tan bien ", le dije mientras corría el dorso de la mano por su mejilla.

De repente, pequeños sonidos atravesaron el monitor. Caroline y yo miramos el monitor en tocador. Elizabeth se movía en su cuna. Un llanto suave vino de ella y miramos el uno al otro.

"No te preocupes; yo la veo si ella sigue llorando". Sonreí cuando pase mi dedo a través de su línea de la mandíbula.

"Esta bien; iré a buscarla. Tu acabas de trabajar muy duro". Caroline sonrió atrás.

Nos quedamos allí en los brazos del otro, mirando al monitor y esperar a que Elizabeth se despierte. No lo hizo. Cuando llegué a mi mano entre las piernas de Caroline, me susurró:

"¿Estás listo para la segunda ronda?"

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline POV<strong>

Como me desperté, alargó la mano para poner mi brazo alrededor de Niklaus, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío. Me senté y miré a mí alrededor. No escuché la ducha abierta y Elizabeth no estaba en su cuna. Puse mi bata y bajé las escaleras a la cocina. Niklaus estaba sentado a la mesa con Elizabeth en sus brazos, alimentándola de la botella.

"Buenos días, cariño." Sonrió mientras me miró.

"Buenos días", le dije mientras me acerqué a él y Elizabeth dándoles un beso." ¿Por qué no me has despertado? La hubiera alimentado yo".

"Parecías dormir tan tranquilo, y yo ya estaba despierto cuando se despertó."

Me serví una taza de café y me senté en la silla de al lado. Se veía tan sexy en su traje negro, y yo quería llevarlo arriba y devorarlo antes de que tuviera que salir de la oficina.

"¿Hay algo especial pasando? Casi nunca pones un traje a la oficina".

"Tengo que ir a la corte hoy. Te lo dije la semana pasada, " dijo mientras me miraba.

"Mierda, Ashlyn y el juicio. Me olvidé por completo. Lo siento. "

"Está bien. Tú acabas de tener un bebé y todavía estás tratando de adaptarse. No te preocupes por eso ", dijo mientras ponía Elizabeth sobre su hombro para eructar.

Madoxx entro a la cocina y se dirigió directamente a la cafetera.

"Buenos días." Sonrió cuando nos miró.

"Buenos días, Madoxx". Sonreí a cambio.

Cuando Niklaus hacia eructar a Elizabeth, ella decidió vomitar en toda la parte posterior de su chaqueta. Salté cuando me miró.

"¿En serio?" dijo.

Me esforcé tanto por contener mi risa, como hizo a Madoxx, pero no lo podíamos sostener más. Tomé a Elizabeth de Niklaus y la sostuve mientras Madoxx le dio una toalla.

"¿Qué es esto busca?" preguntó.

"Sólo creo que es gracioso; esto es todo".

"¿No sabes por ahora que no se debe alimentar a un bebé mientras lleva puesto un traje?" Preguntó Madoxx.

"Creo que voy a hacer ahora," Niklaus dijo mientras salía de la cocina hacia las escaleras para cambiarse.

Claire entró en la cocina, y le entregó a Elizabeth a ella. Caminé arriba y en el dormitorio donde Niklaus estaba sacando otro traje del armario. Me quedé allí con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"¿Qué es esa mirada?" se preguntó.

"Creo que es gracioso, eso es todo. "

"¿Crees que es gracioso que nuestra hija vomito todo mi traje de cinco mil dólares?"

"Yo sí, ya que no necesito un traje de cinco mil dólares de todos modos. Esa es una cantidad ridícula de dinero para gastar. Nadie va a saber lo que cuesta mucho, y te ves tan sexy en un traje de quinientos dólares".

Niklaus frunció los labios y se puso el traje que sacó de nuevo en el armario. Cuando empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, yo sabía que la expresión de su cara, y yo sabía que estaba en problemas. Cuando él se acercó a mí, puse mis manos para impedirle venir más cerca. Me agarró las manos y me tiró sobre la cama.

"Ya sabes lo mucho que me encanta cuando balbuceas todo eso." Sonrió.

"Por favor, Niklaus, hagas lo que hagas, no me hacen cosquillas ", le supliqué.

De repente, oímos la voz de Madoxx desde abajo.

"Niklaus, vamos. Ya es tarde. "

Niklaus me besó en los labios.

"Tienes suerte, señora Mikaelson. Pero no nos engañemos, vamos a continuar esta noche".

"Voy a estar lista. " Me guiñó un ojo.

Niklaus soltó las manos y se dirigió de nuevo al armario y sacó su traje. Fui a la cocina y tomé Elizabeth de Claire. Poco después de cambiar su traje, Niklaus bajó, agarró su maletín, y lo acompañó hasta el ascensor.

"Adiós, mi niña hermosa". Niklaus sonrió cuando besó a Elizabeth en su cabeza. "Y adiós a ti, mi bella esposa", dijo ya que me besó en los labios.

"Adiós, cariño. Buena suerte y llámame".

Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Tomé a Elizabeth y la lleve arriba para cambiar el pañal. Como no podía dejar de pensar en el juicio, yo estaba enojada de que Niklaus no estaba hablando conmigo al respecto. Yo quería estar allí para él, pero como Elizabeth había nacido, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más que ella, y estaba exhausta todo el tiempo.

He cambiado el pañal a Elizabeth y la llevé abajo para encontrar mi teléfono. Cuando lo agarré de la encimera de la cocina, marqué Elena.

"Hola, bestie. ¿Tú y Niklaus tuvieron sexo increíble anoche?" me preguntó.

"Buenos días, Elena, y sí, tuvimos sexo increíble, pero eso no es por eso que estoy llamando."

"Oh, pensé que te gustaría hablar de ello", dijo con un tono decepcionado.

"¿Estás ocupada hoy?" Le pregunté.

"Sólo tengo un par de recados que hacer. ¿Por qué? "

"Niklaus está en el palacio de justicia, porque el juicio comienza hoy, y tengo muchas ganas de estar ahí para él."

"¿Le pidió usted que ir?"

"No, y no lo haría tampoco. Ya sabes cómo es. Sólo quería saber si podrías cuidar a Elizabeth por unas horas"

"¡Por supuesto cuidaré que ahijada mía hermosa!" chilló.

"Gracias, Elena. Lo aprecio".

"Ningún problema. Estaré ahí en aproximadamente treinta minutos".

Mientras ponía a Elizabeth en su sillita, Madoxx entro en la cocina.

"Me alegro de que estás de vuelta. Te necesito para conducirme al juzgado", dije cuando le miré.

"Care, no creo que sea una buena idea. No deberías ir allí".

"No es una cuestión de si debería o no debería. Quiero, y voy a estar ahí para mi marido".

"Entiendo eso, pero no creo que Niklaus te quiera allí."

Puse los ojos.

"¿No me conoces ya?"

"Sí. Sólo déjame saber cuándo esté listo". Suspiró.

Sonreí cuando me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, Madoxx."

"Usted sabe que probablemente va a gritarme por hacer esto", dijo.

"No te preocupes por eso. Si dice algo, yo me encargo de él. "Sonreí.

Le pregunté a Madoxx si podía mantener un ojo en Elizabeth mientras yo me arreglaba. Cuando yo me estaba poniendo en mi falda negra, Elena llegó paseando en el dormitorio, sosteniéndola.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Care?", preguntó.

"Por supuesto que estoy segura."

"Ustedes saben que la perra es una locura, y no la has visto desde que le diste un puñetazo."

"Sé que no tengo y por eso es el tiempo".

Me puse los zapatos negros de tacón, entregué Elena la bolsa de pañales, y le besé Elizabeth diciéndole adiós.

"Todo lo que necesita está aquí. Si vas a llevarla contigo a hacer recados, entonces lleva la silla de paseo y que está en el pasillo al lado del ascensor".

"No te preocupes, mamá. Tengo esto" Ella sonrió.

"Madoxx, estoy lista para irme", le dije mientras me agarré el bolso y bajamos en el ascensor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline en Polyvore<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

**Niklaus POV**

Me senté fuera de la sala, a la espera de que el juicio comience. No había visto a Ashlyn desde ese día en el gimnasio.

"No te preocupes, Niklaus, " dijo Phil . "Ella va a conseguir lo que se merece. "

"Esperemos que el jurado la encuentre culpable."

Al entrar en la sala y se sentó, miré y vi a Caroline a caminar hacia mí. Al instante me puse de pie.

"Caroline, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", Le pregunté.

"Yo quería estar aquí para ti, Niklaus."

"Cariño, lo siento, pero yo no te quiero aquí. No quiero que te involucres en esto".

"Es demasiado tarde para eso, Niklaus. Soy tu esposa, y todo lo que está involucrado, me involucra. Ahora bien, si usted no me quiere aquí, eso es jodidamente malo, porque yo estoy aquí para apoyarte si quieres como si no. ¡Así que lidia con eso, amigo!" Exclamó ella con los dientes apretados.

Suspiré mientras me miraba, negué con la cabeza, y me senté. Ella saludó a Phil y luego se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Dónde está Elizabeth?"

"Elena le está cuidando", respondió ella.

Los abogados entraron en la sala y se sentaron en la delantera. El guardia abrió la puerta a un lado y escoltado Ashlyn en la habitación.

"Recuérdame de decirle lo que convertirse en traje naranja está en ella y los accesorios de la cadena son para morirse, " susurró Caroline.

"Tu debes permanecer lejos de ella," le advertí.

Ashlyn me miró directamente al entrar en la sala del tribunal, y luego miró directamente a Caroline. Puse mi mano en su muslo, porque estaba nerviosa que se iba a poner furiosa y empezar algo. Caroline podría tener muy mal genio. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y me miró.

"Relájate, Niklaus."

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras el juez entró en la sala del tribunal. El abogado de Ashlyn se levantó y pidió al juez un aplazamiento debido a su cambio de declaración.

"Su señoría, mi cliente está suplicando no culpable por razones de demencia debido a la angustia mental que fue sometida por el Sr. Niklaus Mikaelson."

Como di un grito ahogado, Caroline se volvió y me miró. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y enojados. Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Mi corazón empezó a correr.

"¿Es eso cierto? ", El juez le preguntó mientras miraba a Ashlyn.

"Sí, lo es, su señoría", dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Está bien. El juicio será aplazado hasta una semana a partir de hoy", dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Cuando el guardia se dirigió Ashlyn fuera de la sala, ella me miró y me lanzó un beso. Cuando Caroline fue a levantarse, la agarre por el brazo.

"No", le susurré.

"¡Niklaus, esto es una mierda!", Gritó.

"Sí, es una mierda. Tengo que reunirme con mi abogado personal", le dije.

Cuando nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, agarré la mano de Caroline y la llevé fuera de la sala del tribunal. Cuando llegamos al pasillo, la atraje hacia mí y la abracé con fuerza.

"Todo va a estar bien, Care, yo no quiero que te preocupes por esto."

"Espero que estés bien", dijo.

Le di un beso en la cabeza y llamó a Lou, mi abogado personal. Cuando colgué el teléfono de él, me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba sentado Caroline y hablar por teléfono. Cuando colgó, ella me miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

"¿Con quién hablabas?", Le pregunté.

"Elena. Estaba preguntando por Elizabeth".

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí. Ella quiere mantener a Elizabeth un poco más de tiempo y luego, cuando Damon llegue a casa desde el hospital, van a llevarla a casa. Los invité a cenar. Espero que no le importe."

"No, en absoluto, cariño", le dije mientras tomaba su mano y suavemente la besé. "Creo que podríamos compartir con algunos buenos amigos esta noche", dijo.

La ayudé a levantarse del banco y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella como salimos del edificio. Cuando abrí la puerta de la limusina, Caroline subió y, al instante, Madoxx sabía que algo andaba mal. Me senté a su lado y cerré la puerta.

"¿Qué pasó ahí?" Preguntó Madoxx.

"Ashlyn cambió su declaración de que no es culpable por razones de demencia, y ella está echándome la culpa a la angustia mental causada por mí. "

"¡Qué!", Exclamó.

Los ojos de Caroline comenzaron a hincharse de lágrimas mientras miraba por la ventana. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la atraje más cerca y yo enterré mi cara en su cuello.

"Yo no quiero que estés molesta sobre esto. Las cosas van a salir bien," le dije.

"Ella es una perra del mal, Niklaus, y ella va a ir a cualquier longitud necesaria para destruirte."

"Caroline, yo no voy a dejar que eso suceda."

"Sí, bueno yo tampoco", dijo.

Me aparté y miré.

"Tú vas a permanecer lejos de Ashlyn. ¿Me entiendes? ", Le dije con voz firme.

Ella me miró con esos ojos azules. Tenían una mirada en ellos que yo sabía muy bien, y la mirada de desafío y la ira. Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, Niklaus, te entiendo."

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline POV<strong>

Cuando llegamos a casa, me subí a cambiar. Unos minutos más tarde, Niklaus entró en el dormitorio.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?", Se preguntó.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré cuando me quité la falda.

"No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Debido a que no estás diciendo nada y tienes esa mirada. "

El hecho del asunto es que yo estaba un poco molesto con él por usar un tono firme conmigo en la limusina.

"Niklaus, no estoy enojada contigo. Sólo soy un poco"

"¿Un poco de qué?", Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí y empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

"Está bien, tiene que parar", le dije mientras me llevé la mano y retrocedió.

Él se acercó más a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se quitó la camisa.

"¿Por qué tengo que parar? Pensé que amabas cuando te desnudo".

"Yo lo hago. Es que me estás distrayendo de mis pensamientos. Para ser honesto contigo, yo estoy enojada con el tono que usaste conmigo antes. "

"Tu usas ese tono conmigo todo el tiempo, y me parece sexy", susurró mientras su cálido aliento en mi cuello me hizo temblar.

Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

"Niklaus".

"Shh, cariño. Simplemente disfruto de lo que hago para ti," susurró mientras su mano empujó mi tanga a un lado y se deslizó en el dedo.

Di un grito ahogado de placer superó a mi cuerpo. Se me quedó mirando mientras se mueve lentamente su dedo dentro y fuera de mí como una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

"¿Qué decías?"

"¡Maldito seas!," Gemí mientras desabrochó sus pantalones y se los deslizó hacia abajo.

Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su pene y le acarició de arriba abajo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como un gemido salió de la parte posterior de su garganta. Se quitó los dedos y me empujó contra la pared. Su boca se estrelló contra la mía mientras me envolví mis piernas alrededor de él y se enterró en mi interior con la fuerza. Se movió a un ritmo rápido. Nuestros corazones estaban corriendo y nuestra respiración era poco profunda mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mí, que me lleva al orgasmo.

"Oh Dios, Niklaus," grito mientras mi cuerpo se estremece.

"Te sientes tan bien, nena", gritó al sentir su calidez disparar dentro de mí.

Se quedó allí, mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos ahuecando firmemente mi culo.

"Ahora, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" Sonrió.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras deslizaba su lengua por mi garganta.

"Será mejor que nos preparemos. Elena y Damon estarán aquí pronto. "Niklaus se retiró de mí, me besó en los labios, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Saqué un par de jeans de la gaveta y me vestí. Mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, me puse a llorar. Niklaus salió del baño y se arrodilló frente a mí. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? ", Se preguntó en estado de pánico.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Extraño a Elizabeth, y yo quiero que ella este en casa", lloré.

"Aw, Caroline. Ven aquí, nena", dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Ella va a estar en casa pronto."

De repente, escuché voces que venían de abajo. Salté de la cama y volé escaleras abajo. Cuando vi a Elena y Damon junto a la puerta, cogí el asiento del coche de la mano de Damon.

"Elizabeth, Mamá te echaba tanto de menos, "Lloré como yo la saqué de su asiento del coche y la abracé con fuerza.

"Dios, Care. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Elena.

"Ella está bien" Niklaus dijo mientras se acercaba caminando por las escaleras. "Ella extrañaba a Elizabeth."

Niklaus se acercó y besó a Elena en la mejilla.

"Gracias por cuidar de ella", dijo, y luego se acercó y estrechó la mano de Damon. Niklaus besó Elizabeth en la cabeza y le dijo lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" Preguntó Elena mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"La extrañaba, Elena. Era la primera vez que habíamos estado separados desde que me enteré de que estaba embarazada, y era difícil".

"Oh, cariño" dijo mientras ella puso su brazo alrededor de mí. "Lo siento, yo debería haberme llevado a casa más pronto."

"No, está bien, y gracias de nuevo por cuidar de ella."

"¿Cómo te fue en la corte hoy?" Preguntó.

Me miró con una mirada hosca, pero yo no tengo que decir una palabra. La lágrima que caía de mi ojo, dijo basta.

"¿Qué mierda, Care? ¿Qué hizo o no lo hizo, o lo que sea? ¿Qué coño ha pasado?", Susurró.

"Hablaremos sobre ello durante la cena. No quiero hablar de eso ahora y luego otra vez"

Cuando Elizabeth se puso a llorar, Niklaus se acercó y la tomó de mí para que yo pudiera conseguir una botella lista, Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina. Elena siguió.

"Necesitamos conseguir que entres en el vestido de dama de honor", dijo.

"Uf, lo sé. Sólo tengo un par de kilos más que perder".

"Creo que te ves muy bien, pero si insistes, entonces le sugiero que ir al gimnasio y lo golpeó rápido. Tienes un mes y luego te vas para su instalación ", anunció.

Saqué la carta de pizzas del cajón y miré por encima. Agarré mi celular y llamé a una orden para la entrega. Me calenté una botella y Elena y yo caminamos de regreso a la sala, donde Damon y Niklaus estaban.

"Voy a darle de comer, nena ", dijo Niklaus.

"Puedo alimentar de ella, Niklaus".

"Oh, Damon, míralos. Están peleando sobre quién alimenta Julia. ¡Eso es tan dulce!" Elena chilló.

Le sonreí a Niklaus y le di la botella. Me acerqué a la barra y Elena senté en el taburete.

"Viértame algún licor fuerte, camarero, " dijo con un acento.

"Vamos a hacer algunas tiros." Sonreí.

Saque dos vasos de chupito y cogí la botella de Jack Daniels. Me serví un tiro en cada vaso.

"¡Por un día de mierda!" Sonreí cuando levanté mi copa.

Elena sonrió mientras ambos bebimos nuestro whisky y se estrelló nuestros vasos en la parte superior de granito de la barra. La quemadura se abrió camino por mi garganta. Elena me miró.

"Recuérdame de nuevo por qué tu bebes esta mierda ", dijo.

Me reí cuando me serví otro trago y Niklaus vino caminando hacia mí con Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"Sigue así y te emborracharas antes de que te des cuenta", dijo.

"El último trago. Te lo prometo." Sonreí.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se quedó dormida, por lo que Niklaus la llevó arriba y la puso en su cuna. La pizza llegó y todos nos fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa.<p>

"¿Vas a decirnos lo que pasó hoy?" Elena preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de pizza.

"Ashlyn cambió su declaración de no culpable por razón de locura temporal, debido a la angustia que al parecer le causo", explicó Niklaus.

"¡Qué! Esa perra estúpida!" Gritó Elena.

"Niklaus, es una locura", dijo Damon mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Es una locura", le dije.

"Bueno, todos sabemos que la perra está loca. ¿Y ahora qué", preguntó? Elena.

"Ahora, llegamos a una repetición del pasado y toda la mierda que pasó entre ella y Niklaus. "

"Caroline, no, " Niklaus dijo mientras me miraba.

Miré hacia otro lado porque no quiero pasar por esto otra vez. No ahora, ni nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

**Niklaus POV**

Elena y Damon se fueron, y Caroline fue a arriba para comprobar a Elizabeth. Me acerqué a la barra y me serví un whisky. Pude ver lo mal Caroline estaba y me mató no ser capaz de hacerlo mejor para ella. Este fue sólo el comienzo de un camino largo y doloroso, y yo haría lo que fuera para proteger a mi familia de ella. Subí las escaleras y me detuve en la puerta del cuarto de la bebe. Caroline estaba sentada en la mecedora, meciéndose con Elizabeth. Mientras estaba allí y le sonreí, ella me miró con sus ojos tristes. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé, poniendo mis manos sobre sus piernas.

"Quiero que me escuches, Care. Vamos a salir de esto. He hablado con Lou y él me dijo que no te preocupes por eso, y eso ya hablaremos por la mañana. Él va a hacer un poco de investigación. Tu sabes que él es el mejor abogado en el país, y él se encargará de esto."

"La única manera en que lo superaremos, Niklaus, es juntos. No puede haber ningún secreto".

"Ya sé eso, cariño y no los habrá. Estarás conmigo en cada paso del camino", le dije.

Ella me sonrió mientras pasaba el dorso de la mano por mi mejilla.

"Te amo mucho".

Tomé su mano y la sostuve contra mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Yo también te amo, y es mejor que nunca, ni por un solo momento, lo olvides. "

Me levanté y tomé Elizabeth de sus brazos. Besé su pequeña cabeza y la acosté en su cuna. Caroline me tomó la mano y caminamos por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Se puso el camisón de satén y me desnudó. Nos subimos a la cama, y me envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras se acurrucaba contra mí y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Cuando la alarma de zumbido sonó, Caroline se dio la vuelta y me miró. Nos miramos el uno al otro y saltó de la cama.<p>

"Oh, Dios mío, Elizabeth nunca despertó anoche", dijo en pánico.

Corrimos a su habitación para ver cómo estaba. Cuando miramos en la cuna, nos miró y sonrió. Caroline se quedó sin aliento y puso su mano sobre su boca.

"¡Niklaus, ella sonrió! ¿Lo has visto?" Preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

"Sí, la vi." Sonreí cuando la recogí de su cuna y la miré. Su sonrisa era como la de Caroline, y supe en ese mismo momento, que yo estaba en problemas. "Ella tiene tu sonrisa, Caroline. Eso significa que todos los chicos se van a enamorar de ella, y vamos a tener un gran problema en nuestras manos".

Caroline se rió y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"El único problema que vamos a tener es que si tú te conviertes en uno de los padres sobreprotectores que asustan a todos los chicos de distancia."

"Ella no está permitido hasta la fecha. Sé cómo son los niños y no conseguirán poner sus manos en mi hija".

"Niklaus," Caroline hizo una pausa. "¿Te das cuenta de que nuestra niña durmió toda la noche?"

Miré a Caroline, que estaba radiante de pies a cabeza.

"Tienes razón. Ella durmió toda la noche." Sonreí mientras la sostenía en el aire.

Le pasé Elizabeth a Caroline mientras corría al otro cuarto para agarrar mi teléfono sonando. Lo recogí y vi que Lou estaba llamando.

"Hey, Lou, " dije mientras le respondí.

"Buenos días, Niklaus. Tengo una reunión rápida de esta mañana y luego voy a parar por tu oficina, digamos que alrededor de las once".

"Ahí voy a estar, Lou, y le doy las gracias."

"No hay problema, amigo. Nos vemos luego".

Colgué el teléfono y me volví. Caroline estaba de pie detrás de mí.

"¿Qué hora es nuestra reunión?", preguntó.

"¿Nuestra reunión?"

"Estamos en esto juntos, cariño, y me voy a encontrar con Lou contigo."

Suspiré mientras la besaba en los labios.

"A las once en mi oficina. Me aseguraré de tener Madoxx lo lleve allí."

"Gracias", dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras con Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Me metí en la ducha y me puse bajo el agua caliente. Pensamientos de Ashlyn se mantenían en mi mente y cómo se podría potencialmente destruir mi vida, sobre todo con sus mentiras. El pensamiento de mi relación con ella y nuestra disposición a salir me hizo mal del estómago. Terminé la ducha, se me ate una toalla a la cintura, y entré en el dormitorio. Caroline estaba de pie delante del espejo en su sujetador y bragas, mirando a sí misma.<p>

"¿Estás admirando ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo?" Le pregunté mientras caminaba detrás de ella y puse mis manos en sus caderas.

"No, estoy indignada por la cantidad de peso todavía tengo que perder."

"Tonterías. Tu cuerpo es tan increíble como lo era antes de quedar embarazada".

"Sólo estás diciendo eso para que puedas tener sexo. "

"Oh, sí ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas?" Me reí cuando la recogí, la tiré en la cama y empecé a hacerle cosquillas hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Me detuve y miré a sus hermosos ojos azules. La sonrisa que tanto me gustaba no dejó su cara mientras ella le devolvió la mirada. Empujé el pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Te amo, Caroline."

"También te amo, Niklaus", respondió ella mientras trazaba mis labios con el dedo.

Todo lo que quería era hacer el amor con ella en ese momento. No me importaba la hora que era. El mundo podría esperar cuando estaba con ella. Bajé la cabeza y suavemente mordió el labio inferior. Cuando ella suavemente gemía, se sentían llantos de Elizabeth, que viene de la planta baja, nos quebró de nuevo en nuestro pequeño mundo familiar; un mundo donde ya no era sólo el dos de nosotros, pero ahora los tres de nosotros.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro como Suspiré y me levanté de la cama.

"Creo que vamos a tener que acostumbrarse a trabajar a nuestro calendario sexo alrededor Elizabeth", le dije mientras caminaba hacia el armario y saqué algo de ropa.

"Supongo que sí." Caroline se rio mientras se levantaba, se vistió y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a la oficina, me senté en mi escritorio y pasé por mis mensajes. Cuando giré a mi silla y miré fijamente en la ciudad de Nueva York, cuando Phil entro a la oficina.<p>

"¿Has tenido ya tu reunión con Lou?", Preguntó él mientras se sentaba.

"No hoy, a las once en punto."

"Maldita sea esa perra. Ella está loca y que está tratando de evitar ir a la cárcel por los próximos 25 años. ¿Te das cuenta de que tú y esta empresa se va a destruir en el proceso?, ¿no? "

Me levanté de mi silla.

"¿No crees que lo sé?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Ella tiene que ser detenida, Niklaus."

"No hay nada que pueda hacer. Voy a hablar con Lou y ver lo que dice."

"Tengo que terminar algunas cosas. Vuelvo a las once de esa reunión. "Phil suspiró mientras caminaba fuera de la oficina.


	7. Chapter 7

********************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************

* * *

><p><strong>07<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Elizabeth estaba siendo quisquillosa. Ella estaba llorando continuamente, y me sentí como que iba a tirar de mi pelo. Ella no tomó su botella, no quería su chupete, y ella no quería que tranquilizarse. A pesar de que la abracé, ella todavía gritaba. Me sentí tan mal porque yo no sabía qué hacer. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara mientras me con ella. No quería llamar a Niklaus porque tenía suficientes preocupaciones. Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, mi teléfono sonó y era él.

"Hola", le dije mientras trataba de sonar como si yo no estaba llorando.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Por qué está gritando Elizabeth de esa manera?"

No podía aguantar más como me quebré.

"No lo sé. Ella no se detiene y no sé qué hacer por ella ", lloré.

"¿Hay alguien más ahí con ustedes", se preguntó.

"No, estoy aquí por mí cuenta. Niklaus, no sé lo que está mal con ella. Ella no para de llorar".

"Estoy en camino, Caroline", dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Traté de decirle que no a volver a casa, pero él ya había colgado. Sostuve Elizabeth por encima de mi hombro y unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella gritó. Le rebotó mientras caminaba arriba y abajo de las escaleras. Ella gritó. Me senté en la mecedora y traté de mecerla. Ella gritó. Yo, literalmente, iba a perderlo. Mientras caminaba por las escaleras con ella, Niklaus salió del ascensor. Se acercó a mí y tomo a Elizabeth. Cuando él me miró, me limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Tal vez debería llamar al doctor", dije.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ella así?", me preguntó .

"Alrededor de una hora y media. Todo lo que ella ha estado haciendo es gritar." Empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Niklaus caminó alrededor del ático con ella. Trató las mismas cosas que yo había hecho y nada funcionaba. Cuando tomé mi teléfono y empecé a marcar el médico, el timbre sonó. Puse mi teléfono y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí cuando vi que estaba de pie frente a mí.

"¡Mason! ¿Qué...?"

"Chica, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" Interrumpió él mientras caminaba por la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Niklaus volvió a entrar en la habitación con una Elizabeth gritando.

"Oh, Dios mío, dame ese bebé" Mason dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomó de Niklaus.

El minuto Mason la sostuvo sobre su brazo, Elizabeth dejó de llorar.

"¡Qué demonios!" Niklaus dijo mientras me miraba.

"Hola a ti también, Niklaus." Mason sonrió.

"Mason, ¿cómo? - ella ha estado.. "

"Ella está con gases. No se podía decir que", se preguntó.

Niklaus y yo nos quedamos allí y sólo lo miraron mientras se frotaba la espalda de Elizabeth.

"Care, te quiero, pero tú eres un lío caliente en estos momentos. Tienes que ir a limpiarte".

Mason sonrió.

"Te he echado mucho de menos." Le dije me acerqué y lo abracé.

"Adelante. Hablaremos cuando regreses hacia abajo", dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Subí las escaleras y en el baño. Mason tenía razón, yo parecía un lío caliente. Como yo estaba de pie frente al espejo, limpiando las manchas de rímel de la cara, Niklaus caminó detrás de mí.

"Deberías verlo con ella. Él es tan natural", susurró Niklaus.

"Vi que en el momento en que él la tomó y dejó de llorar."

"Ven aquí, nena", dijo mientras me dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi.

Me quedé allí, envuelvo de forma segura en sus brazos, cuando de repente, algo me ocurrió.

"¡Niklaus, el encuentro con Lou!" Exclamé.

"Está bien. Lo he reprogramado para esta tarde".

"Lo siento. Soy una mala madre y esposa." Comencé a llorar.

"Aw, nena. Tú no eres una mala madre o esposa. No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez. Tú estás abrumada. Damon piensa que tal vez tu está pasando por la depresión post -parto".

Lo empujé hacia atrás y lo miré con furia.

"No estoy deprimida, Niklaus."

"Yo no he dicho que estabas deprimida."

"¡Sí, lo hiciste! Acabas de decir que crees que tengo depresión post -parto. ¿Has oído la palabra depresión, Niklaus? Deprimido, depresión, lo mismo, idiota".

Niklaus puso los ojos y se alejó. Seguí detrás de él por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la sala de estar, Mason estaba sentado en el sofá hablando con Elizabeth y ella estaba arrullando. Niklaus y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Hey, ella está feliz." Sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Por supuesto que lo está. Está con su tío Mason." Sonrió.

Niklaus se sentó al lado de mí y me besó en la cabeza.

" Un beso para un idiota", susurró.

"Lo siento. Me encargare de ti más tarde." Sonreí mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

Mason nos miró y sonrió.

"Es muy bueno verlos a los dos de nuevo. "

"Es bueno verte también. ¿Qué haces en Nueva York, y por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?", Le pregunté.

"Landon consiguió un trabajo en una agencia de top models, y ellos querían que él se mudara aquí. ¡Así que, aquí estamos!"

"¿Dónde está Landon?", preguntó Niklaus.

"Tuvo una reunión con su agente, por lo que decidí que me gustaría arriesgarme a ver si estabas en casa."

"¿Dónde están tú y Landon viviendo?" Le pregunté mientras me acerqué y tomé Elizabeth de él.

"¡Esperaba que me lo preguntaras!", Exclamó. "Hemos alquilado un loft en el siguiente bloque."

"Eso es maravilloso. Eso significa que podemos ver que cada vez que queremos." Sonreí.

"Podemos tomar este pequeño carro de la princesa, y podemos pasar el rato en Starbucks!" Él sonrió mientras tocaba la mano de Julia. "¡Dios, Care, estoy tan emocionado! "

Niklaus miró el reloj.

"Lou va a estar en mi oficina en treinta minutos. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Voy a tomar la bolsa de los pañales", dijo Niklaus.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté del sofá.

"Mason, tenemos una reunión con el abogado de Niklaus, así que tenemos que ir. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos a cenar esta noche?"

"Eso suena muy bien. Voy a preguntarle a Landon si tenemos planes. No te llevarás a Elizabeth con usted, ¿verdad? ", Se preguntó.

"Sí, lo haremos, ¿por qué?"

"Déjala aquí conmigo. Por favor, Caroline, permite cuidar de ella", rogó.

Niklaus se acercó detrás de mí.

"No puedo encontrar la bolsa de pañales."

"Es ahí", Mason dijo señalando a la puerta.

"Caroline, dale Elizabeth a Mason para que podamos salir", dijo Niklaus.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mason.

"Dame la pequeña princesa, Caroline."

De repente me puse nerviosa. Yo no quiero dejarla de nuevo, pero entonces el pensamiento de ella gritando a voz en cuello durante la reunión me asusté. Le di un beso en la cabeza y la entregó a Mason, que estaba allí de pie con los brazos hacia fuera.

"No te preocupes, mamá, ella estará a salvo conmigo", dijo Mason.

Le sonreí y seguí a Niklaus hasta el ascensor. Me detuve, di la vuelta y miré a Mason.

"¿Cómo hiciste para que Elizabeth parara de quejarse?", Le pregunté.

"El gas cae en la bolsa de pañales, Care."

"Ah, así que eso es lo que esa pequeña botella blanca era, " dije mientras se cerraban las puertas.

* * *

><p>Madoxx estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que Niklaus condujo el Range Rover a la oficina. Antes de llegar al edificio, llamó a su secretaria, Valerie, para enviar a alguien para aparcar. Se subió a la acera, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Me agarró la mano a medida que entramos en el edificio y tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Niklaus. Como nos bajamos del ascensor, pude ver a las mujeres mirando desde detrás de sus cubículos a mi marido. Pude ver la mirada y el hambre en sus ojos cuando caminaba por. Con orgullo sostuve mi cabeza y sonreí como yo dije:<p>

"Buenas tardes, damas." Niklaus me miró y sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina, Lou y otro caballero ya estaban sentados y esperando. Phil entró detrás de nosotros.

"Lou, gracias por reunirte conmigo," Niklaus dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Niklaus, quiero que conozcas a Ben. Él acaba de unirse a la empresa".

Como Niklaus estrechó la mano de Ben, Lou se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

"Es bueno verte, Caroline." Sonrió.

Me senté entre Lou y Ben como Niklaus caminó alrededor y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Lou cruzó las manos.

"No te voy a mentir, Niklaus. Esto se puede poner muy feo. He decidido que vamos tras ella personalmente por el incendio de Chicago. Sé que no querías hacerlo, pero si quiere decir que ella estaba temporalmente loca debido a la tensión mental que le hiciste pasar, a continuación, vamos a luchar de nuevo. Ya he avisado a la oficina del fiscal de distrito que estamos de continuar con esto."

"Maldita sea, Lou. Eso no es ni siquiera una opción," Niklaus se rompió.

"No tenemos otra opción, Niklaus. Ashlyn está forzando la mano en esto. Ella va a asegurarse de que tu caigas con ella."

Niklaus se levantó, se puso las manos en los bolsillos, y se volvió hacia la ventana.

"Esto es una mierda, Lou. Te necesito para hacer que esto desaparezca", dijo.

Me senté allí en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Niklaus y Lou. Me di cuenta de Niklaus estaba preocupado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Mi teléfono sonó y, como yo saqué de mi bolso, me di cuenta de un mensaje de texto de Mason.

_**"Estoy enamorado de tu pequeña princesa. "**_

Sonreí, y Niklaus me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Asentí con la cabeza y luego lo vi mirar a Ben. Me di cuenta de que lo hizo bastante desde que nos sentamos. Lou se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Niklaus que se pondría de nuevo en contacto con él en un par de días. Cuando Phil caminó con Lou y Ben fuera de la oficina, Niklaus llamó a Ben. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia Niklaus. Me levanté de mi silla porque no me gusta la expresión del rostro de Niklaus.

"¿Encuentras a mi esposa atractiva", le preguntó.

Di un grito ahogado mientras mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Niklaus " exclamé.

"Bueno, ¿es verdad? Responda a la maldita pregunta", dijo con firmeza.

"Um, sí, el señor Mikaelson", Ben respondió nerviosamente.

"Entonces eso explica por qué has estado mirando hacia ella. "

"¡Niklaus, ya es suficiente!" Rompí con él.

Ben me miró y me pidió disculpas.

"Lo siento mucho por la mirada fija, pero siento que nos hemos visto antes." De repente, debió golpearlo. "Yo sé, tú eras la novia de Tyler en la universidad."

Lo miré, tratando de averiguar quién era, y entonces vino a mí.

"¿Ben? Al igual que en Ben Winston, Club de Debate Presidente y tecnología friki extraordinario?"

"Sí, ese soy yo" Él se rio. "Sabía que me resultaba familiar, pero no podía poner mi dedo en donde."

Del mismo modo que le di un abrazo y Niklaus me dio una mirada sucia, Rebeka caminó adentro.

"Oh, lo siento. Pensé que estabas solo, Niklaus," dijo ella.

"Está bien, Rebeka. Entra," dijo.

Rebeka se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

"¿Dónde está mi sobrina?"

"Ella está en casa con Mason. Me gustaría que conocieras a Ben Winston. Ben, ella es mi hermana -en-ley, Rebeka".

Ellos se dieron la mano ligera cuando me di vuelta y miré a Niklaus.

"Le debes a Ben una disculpa."

"¿Para qué? ", Se preguntó.

"Sabes por qué, Niklaus. Eso fue grosero y fuera de lugar".

Niklaus tomó una bocanada de aire y sacudió la cabeza.

"Ben, me disculpo por ser grosero."

"Está bien, señor Mikaelson. Si algún tío estaba mirando a mi bella esposa o novia, estaría molesto también. Bueno, fue un placer volver a verte, Caroline, y un placer conocerte, Rebeka. Y señor Mikaelson, estaremos en contacto en un par de días", dijo Ben mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la oficina.

"Espera. Yo también me voy. Voy a caminar con contigo. "Rebeka sonrió.

"Pero, Beka"

Me acerqué a Niklaus y puse mi mano sobre su boca.

"Ella piensa que es caliente. Deja que se vaya".

"¿En serio?", Murmuró.

Quité mi mano de su boca y lo besé con suavidad.

"Deja a tu hermana."

"Yo no he dicho nada", dijo.

"No todavía no lo hiciste. Pero tienes que mirar".

Niklaus miró el reloj.

"Vamos a obtener el infierno fuera de aquí." Él sonrió mientras él puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline en Polyvore<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**********************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************

* * *

><p><strong>08<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

Los dos nos subimos en el Range Rover, y me senté allí con mis manos en el volante. Miré a Caroline mientras miraba a sí misma en un espejo pequeño. Cuando dejó de verse a sí misma, ella volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"No puedo creer lo que Rebeka hizo allí. "

"¿Por qué? Vio a un chico guapo y ella se aprovechó de la situación".

"¿Oh, así que crees que está caliente?"

"Sí, es lindo," Caroline respondió mientras se ponía su lápiz de labios.

"Apuesto a que pensaste que estaba caliente en la universidad también," dije mientras sacaba del espacio de estacionamiento.

"¿Estás celoso porque me dijo que estaba caliente, el señor Mikaelson?"

"No seas ridícula. No estoy celoso".

"Sí, lo estas. Puedo decir por esa mirada en tu cara". Ella sonrió.

"Yo no quiero hablar más de esto."

"Está bien, cariño, pero no hay necesidad para que tu estés celoso. Tu sabes que yo creo que eres el hombre más sexy del mundo", dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Me sonrió y nos dirigimos a casa. Caroline se impacientó con el tráfico, porque quería volver a Elizabeth. No hablamos acerca de la reunión, pero me di cuenta Caroline estaba molesto por eso. Yo no quería involucrarla en esto en absoluto. Si por mí fuera, no sabría nada. Yo sólo quería que me proteja y protegerla de esta mierda. Ella no se merece tener que pasar por esto a causa de mis errores del pasado y mi falta de juicio.

Cuando llegamos al piso y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Caroline arrojó su bolso sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Mason estaba sentado en el suelo y tenía Elizabeth debajo de su gimnasio para jugar. Me acerqué a la barra y me serví un whisky. Saqué mi teléfono y envié un mensaje de texto a Rebeka.

**"¿Por qué querías verme antes?"**

_**"Quería su opinión sobre un color para la oficina que estoy haciendo de nuevo."**_

**"Entonces saber debes haberte quedado alrededor en lugar de perseguir a ese tipo."**

_**"Lol, Niklaus. Recuérdale a Caroline llamaré más tarde. Bye".**_

Sacudí la cabeza y me puse mi teléfono en la barra. Miré a través de la habitación a Caroline mientras se sentaba en el suelo y jugaba con Elizabeth. Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Mason se levantó del suelo y le dijo que tenía que ir. Cogió a Elizabeth, la besó, y luego besó Caroline. Le di una onda simple a través del cuarto y le dije que se cuidara. Cuando se fue, Caroline salió caminando hacia mí con Elizabeth. Tomé el bebé de ella, la besé en la cabeza, y la sostuve en mis brazos.

"Quiero hablar con Mason sobre que trabaje para nosotros como la niñera de Elizabeth ", dijo Caroline.

"¿Qué? Pensé que no querías una niñera para Elizabeth".

"No lo quería al principio, pero ¿has visto cómo estaba con ella? Él es muy natural, y Elizabeth parece gustarle realmente. Además, es el momento para mí para empezar a pintar de nuevo y, con toda la prueba Ashlyn, voy a necesitar ayuda".

Sonreí cuando me empujó hacia atrás un mechón de su pelo rubio.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido que necesitaba ayuda, y creo que Mason sería perfecto."

"Bueno. Prepararé el almuerzo y hablar de ello con él." Ella sonrió.

"Pensé que estábamos cenando con él y Landon esta noche. "

"Landon dijo Mason tendrían que posponerlo porque tienen algún evento con la agencia de modelos para asistir a esta noche. "

"Toma la bolsa de pañales y la silla de Elizabeth. Vamos a salir a cenar", le dije.

"Bueno, entonces tenemos que parar en la tienda y recoger algunos pañales y fórmula," dijo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Ponemos Elizabeth en el Range Rover y nos vamos al restaurante. Cuando estábamos comiendo, decidió que tenía hambre y empezó a gritar. Caroline instante se la llevó de su asiento cuando personas en el restaurante comenzó a mirar fijamente. Cogí una botella de la bolsa de los pañales y se la entregué a Caroline tan rápido como pude. La segunda la botella golpeó la boca de Elizabeth, ella dejó de llorar. Los dos nos dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio. No duró mucho, porque cuando Caroline la hozo eructar, gritó en el minuto que la botella salió de su boca. Este fue un restaurante de lujo y los patrones no estaban felices de que su tranquila cena estaba siendo interrumpida por un bebé que llora. Le di un vistazo Caroline indicando que tenía que hacer algo.<p>

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Niklaus?" Gruñó

"No lo sé, no eructar".

"Ella tiene que eructar".

De repente, Caroline miró a la pareja que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado y mirando.

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca han oído llorar a un bebé antes? Convertíos, pues alrededor y métete en tus asuntos".

"¡Caroline!" Me espetó.

"¿Sabes qué? Yo estoy por encima de eso", dijo.

Caroline se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante. Suspiré y llamé a la camarera para la cuenta. Tan pronto como ella me la dio, me tiró el dinero sobre la mesa y salgo tras ella. La encontré caminando por la calle, llevando Elizabeth sobre su hombro. Rápidamente me encontré con ella.

"Sabes, eso estaba de más allí ", le dije.

"Lo sé, y lo siento," dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Ligeramente tomé su brazo.

"Care, para y me mírame. Te amo, no importa lo mucho que me desconciertas". Sonreí. "Va a tomar tiempo para adaptarse a tener que salir con un nuevo bebé. Mejoraremos los errores en el camino, pero vamos a hacerlo bien con el tiempo."

Caroline se rio cuando le dije eso.

"Ensayo y error, ¿no?"

"Así es, bebé, Ensayo y error", le dije mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Me entregó a Elizabeth a mí y caminamos de regreso a la Range Rover. Después nos detuvimos en la tienda a recoger pañales y fórmula, nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

><p>Después de que le dimos un baño a Elizabeth y la cambiamos en su pijama, me senté en la cama y le daba de comer mientras Caroline se dio una ducha. Miré hacia abajo mientras ella estaba mirando a mí. Tenía los mismos ojos de Caroline, lo que hizo derretirme. Esta niña iba a ser mi perdición, y yo tenía la sensación de que iba a tomar ventaja de ella cuando era más viejo.<p>

"Creo que es el momento de que tú y yo tengamos una charla, Elizabeth. Eres hermosa al igual que tu mamá y algunas cosas van a venir o no vamos a estar de acuerdo con esos ojos. Los muchachos van a caer sobre ti y van a querer salir contigo. Sólo quiero que sepas que nunca se le permite salir con chicos. Tú eres la niña de papá, y siempre lo serás. Debo ser el único hombre en su vida. Cuando muera, entonces tu puedes tener citas".

"¡Niklaus!" Oí que Caroline se rompía. "No hables así, y no le puede impedir salir con muchachos". Caroline se rio.

"¿Puedo intentarlo, verdad?" Sonreí con satisfacción.

Puse a Elizabeth sobre mi hombro y la eructé. Posó su cabeza en mi hombro y se durmió. Cuando me levante de la cama, me acerque a Caroline para que pudiera darle un beso de las buenas noches. Cuando me acerqué al cuarto de la bebe, con cuidado acosté a Elizabeth en su cuna para no molestarla. Ella necesitaba dormir así podría pasar algún tiempo a solas con mi esposa. Caroline se sentaba en el borde de la cama con una toalla envuelta alrededor de ella, poniéndose loción sobre sus piernas.

"Déjeme hacer esto por ti". Sonreí cuando tomé la botella de loción de sus manos.

"Es un chico malo, Sr. Mikaelson".

"Tengo toda la intención de serlo, Sra. Mikaelson".

Lancé a chorro de loción en mis manos y comencé a frotar su pierna. Moví mis mano es despacio de arriba y abajo, aplicando una presión ligera con mis pulgares. Cuando comencé a frotar la cumbre de su pie, echó a la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

"Se siente tan bien, Niklaus, " dijo ella.

Mis manos se dirigieron a la planta de su pie. Le sonreí mientras veía la expresión de su cara. Dándole placer era la única cosa que quería hacer. Moviendo mis pulgares hasta sus talones, apliqué más presión mientras me movía mis pulgares en círculos. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando llegué a la pelota de su pie y masajeaba profundamente.

"Oh Dios, Niklaus. Podría venirme en este momento".

"Bebé, no digas cosas así, es mejor que no. Todavía no".

Antes de masajear sus dedos del pie, los tomé en mi boca y ligeramente pellizqué en cada uno. La volvía loca, y amé cada minuto de ello. Puse más loción sobre mis manos y comencé en ella otra pierna y pie. Cuando alcancé sus muslos, empujé el borde de la toalla atrás y comencé a frotar pequeños círculos en todo, concentrándome en su muslo interior. Los gemidos de Caroline se hicieron más fuertes mientras yacía todo el camino hacia abajo en la cama. Como yo no podía apartar mis labios no tocar su piel, me incliné hacia delante y empecé a besar a cada área de su muslo que masajeaba. Tomando su toalla en las manos, la iba abriéndola, y me dejé caer a los lados de ella, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Mis manos se abrieron paso hasta el torso, ya que agarró a sus hermosos pechos, pellizcando y amasando sus pezones endurecidos.

"Estoy tan duro, Caroline. Las cosas que haces a mí ", le susurró mientras mis labios se abrieron paso hasta el muslo.

Empujé sus piernas más separadas mientras estaba allí, abierta, y me rogaba para que la hiciera correrse. Mi boca exploraba su piel húmeda como mi lengua suavemente en círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Metí mi dedo dentro de ella mientras levantaba las caderas y los movía alrededor mientras mi dedo juega dentro de ella. Puse mi pulgar sobre su clítoris hinchado y empecé a frotar suavemente como su cuerpo se puso rígido y se agarró a cada lado de la cama. Como ella dejó escapar un grito de placer, mi lengua lamió su camino hasta su pecho y mi boca se cerró alrededor de su duro pezón. Caroline estaba jadeando y mirándome cuando me levanté y tomé en mis pantalones y boxers. Le sonreí mientras levantaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza y cruzando sus muñecas. Poco a poco me subí encima de ella y apretó las muñecas con fuerza. Ella abrió la boca cuando mi polla dura, que se sentó entre sus piernas, y la penetró. Me apoyé mi cara en más cerca y tire de su labio inferior con los dientes cuando yo golpeé en ella una y otra vez.

"Más duro, Niklaus", me rogó.

Apreté el puño alrededor de sus muñecas y se moví rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella, rompiendo mi boca contra la de ella en un beso apasionado. Ella se hinchó a mí alrededor mientras sus piernas se tensaron y su cuerpo se estremeció con el éxtasis.

"Cristo, bebé ", me gritó mientras me explotó en su interior.

Cuando me desplomé encima de ella, dejo de lado sus muñecas. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Levanté la cabeza y la besé en los labios.

"¿Te das cuenta de que lo hemos hecho una ronda completa de sexo sin un gemido de nuestra hija?"

"Lo sé. ¿No fue maravilloso? "Ella sonrió.

"Seguro que lo fue, cariño."

A medida que mis labios trazaron su línea de la mandíbula, escuchamos Julia gemido. Nos fijamos en el monitor y vio a su agitación en su cuna. Empecé a levantarme de la cama cuando Caroline me agarró del brazo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Para comprobar Elizabeth", le dije.

"¿Por qué? Ella sólo esta gimoteando. Tal vez ella está teniendo una pesadilla sobre ti persiguiendo todos sus novios de distancia".

"Muy divertido, Caroline."

"Está bien, Niklaus. Ella estará bien. Si ella comienza a gritar, a continuación, vamos a llegar a ella, pero hasta entonces, sólo está probablemente tratando de ponerse cómoda".

Me puse los calzoncillos y me recosté en la cama.

"Tienes razón, cariño", le dije mientras me envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y miré a mi hija a través del monitor.


	9. Chapter 9

************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************

* * *

><p><strong>09<strong>

**Caroline POV**

_**Un mes más tarde…**_

El juicio de Ashlyn había estado continuando durante aproximadamente tres semanas, y Niklaus estaba bajo mucha tensión. Elizabeth había comenzado a dormir durante la noche, de modo que ha hecho las cosas un poco más fáciles para nosotros. Niklaus y yo íbamos al gimnasio cada mañana antes de que se fuera a la oficina, y Mason cuidaba a Elizabeth. Estaba tan bien con ella, y era fácil ver cuánto la amó. Landon me dijo que era feliz que contratamos a Mason como la niñera de Elizabeth porque todo Mason había estado hablando de en California era sobre adoptar a un bebé, y Landon no estaba listo para esa clase de la responsabilidad aún. De este modo, tener el cuidado de Elizabeth había mantenido a Mason bastante ocupado para conseguir su bebé.

Era una mañana típica. Mason estaba abajo con Elizabeth. Yo estaba poniendo en mi ropa de entrenamiento y Niklaus estaba poniendo sus cosas para el trabajo. Parecía muy nervioso esta mañana, y eso me molestaba.

"No te olvides que tenemos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Camden este fin de semana en casa de tus padres", dije casualmente con él.

"No sé si puedo hacerlo. Con este juicio y todo, estoy detrás en la oficina, así que voy a tener que trabajar todo el fin de semana."

Me acerqué a él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Camden estará muy triste si no está allí, y nunca he echado de menos nada."

Él se apoderó de mis brazos y los quitó de su cintura.

"No empieces conmigo, Caroline. Tengo mucho que hacer en este momento".

"¡Disculpa, Niklaus!" Le espeté.

Suspiré y salí de la habitación. Yo no quiero empezar mi día libre con un argumento, y tenía que ir al gimnasio porque me encontraba con Elena para los accesorios y el almuerzo. Bajé las escaleras y en la cocina. Agarré mi bolso y besé Julia de despedida.

"Mason, dile Niklaus que ya me fui."

"Umm, está bien, Care. Que tengas un buen día", dijo.

Tomé el ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron, Madoxx estaba parado allí .

"¿Está usted lista para ir, Caroline? ¿Dónde está Niklaus?", Se preguntó.

"A quién le importa, y me estoy tomando un taxi. Adiós, Madoxx," le digo cuando entré a la acera y paró un taxi.

* * *

><p>Yo estaba en la cinta en el gimnasio, escuchando mi iPod, cuando Niklaus dio un paso en la cinta junto a mí.<p>

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Espero que sepas que eso", dijo.

"Lo siento, no puedo oírte. Escucho música", le digo en voz alta.

"Caroline, te puedes sacar los malditos audífonos."

Puse los ojos y los saqué.

"Ya estás. Feliz"

Él negó con la cabeza mientras corría en la cinta.

"¿Por qué diablos no me esperaste?"

"Porque tú estabas siendo un culo con esa actitud."

"Todo lo que dije fue que yo no pensaba que iba a ser capaz de llegar a la fiesta de Camden."

"Me dijiste que no empezara contigo con un tono irritado. Así que, me fui porque no quería molestarte".

"Nena, no me estaban molestando."

"Y tú no me hablas. Ya sé que no me estás diciendo cosas, y tú te las estás comiendo por dentro".

"Yo no quiero discutir más este asunto en este momento, sobre todo aquí", dijo.

Negué con la cabeza, y me bajé de la cinta de correr.

"Está bien. Voy a ir a la spin bike".

Caminé hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, donde una hilera de bicicletas de spin. Sabía que Niklaus no vendría por allí porque odiaba las bicicletas de spin. Me irritaba con su actitud y no querer hablar sobre el juicio. Yo podía entender él ser molesto y tratando de protegerme pero necesitaba comprender que no necesitaba protección. Yo era una mujer grande y pudo manejarlo. Lo que no podía manejar es que estaba descuidando a su familia.

Me quedé en la bicicleta durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y luego miré a mí alrededor buscando a Niklaus. Fui a sus máquinas habituales, pero él no estaba. Vi a Toby, uno de los entrenadores personales, y le pregunté si había visto a Niklaus. Dijo que había salido ya. Mi sangre empezó a hervir la ira recorrió mi cuerpo. Yo no podía creer que él se fue sin decir adiós. Me fui pisoteando a los vestuarios, agarré mi teléfono de mi casillero, y rápidamente le envié un mensaje de texto.

_"Eres un idiota."_

_**"Si tú lo dices" contestó.**_

Puse los ojos. Yo no tengo tiempo para esto. Necesitaba una ducha rápida y cumplir con Elena por la calle en menos de una hora. Después de que terminé de vestirme, empaqué mi maleta y me fui del gimnasio. Cuando entré por la puerta, vi a Madoxx apoyado contra la limusina. No pude evitar sonreír al ver esto todo-demasiado- familiar.

"Madoxx, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sólo ver si necesitas ir a casa."

"Gracias, pero me voy a encontrar con Elena por la calle." Sonreí cuando empecé a caminar.

"¡Caroline!" Madoxx llamó.

Me detuve, di la vuelta y lo miré.

"Usted sabe que usted y Elizabeth son las cosas que más le importa a Niklaus."

"Yo lo sé, Madoxx ", le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"No siempre se puede estar en lo cierto, pero él te ama más que a su propia vida, y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerte."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos cuando miré hacia arriba para evitar que se caigan. Me acerqué a donde Madoxx estaba de pie, y le di un abrazo.

"Lo amo más que mi vida también", le susurré al oído.

Madoxx me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

"Ve y sal de aquí."

Sonriendo de nuevo, me di la vuelta y caminé por la calle a la cafetería donde me encontraba con Elena. A su llegada, Entré y la vi sentada en una mesa.

"Ya está. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? "Preguntó.

"Ugh. He tenido una mala mañana, gracias a mi marido", le dije que yo cavé mi teléfono en mi bolso.

"¿Qué ha hecho? Es demasiado perfecto para hacer que usted tenga un mal día".

"Espera, necesito mandarle un texto a él."

_"Sólo quería que supieras que no creo que eres un Idiota y te amo."_

En cuestión de segundos, una respuesta de él llegó.

_**"Yo también te amo y hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. A ver si Mason puede ver Elizabeth esta noche y saldremos, sólo nosotros dos".**_

"Care, ¿qué pasa? Parece que está estresada," Elena dijo mientras empujaba una taza de café hacia mí.

"Niklaus ha estado bajo mucha presión con este juicio, y que ha estado tenso e irritable últimamente. Tengo que hacer algo."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Yo tenía la idea en mi cabeza que si iba a la cárcel y pagó una visita a Ashlyn que tal vez podríamos hablar, de mujer a mujer, y pude convencerla de cambiar su declaración de culpabilidad. Lo sé, una ilusión, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

"¿Estás ocupada mañana?", Le pregunté mientras miraba a Elena.

"No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer? "Preguntó con las cejas de punto.

"Quiero ir a la cárcel y darle a Ashlyn una pequeña visita."

Los ojos de Elena se agrandaron.

"¿Estás loca?" Ella expresó en voz bastante alta.

"¡Elena Baja la voz!"

"Lo siento, pero estas loca .Niklaus te matará, Care."

"Yo me encargo de Niklaus, y no sabré de todos modos. Sólo quiero hacer una visita amistosa, de mujer a mujer".

Elena siguió moviendo la cabeza. Yo sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero ella era la única persona que podía confiar.

"Lo que sea, Caroline. Iré contigo, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo".

"Gracias." Sonreí.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la tienda de novias para nuestra cita. Cuando vi a Elena al salir de los vestuarios en su vestido de novia, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Ella se veía espectacular, y me recordó el día Niklaus y yo nos casamos. Odiaba la manera en que dejamos las cosas, y yo tenía que pasar por Black Enterprises a verlo. Como el sastre, estaba trabajando de mi vestido, llamé a Mason para comprobar Elizabeth. La echaba de menos terriblemente.

"Hola, cara de muñeca. Si tiene una pregunta sobre la princesa, que es maravillosa. Nos estamos preparando para ir al parque".

"Hola, Mason. Estoy llamando para ver si podía cuidar de ella esta noche mientras Niklaus y yo salimos".

"Por supuesto que puedo. Voy a verla en mi casa y luego Landon puedo tener algo de tiempo Elizabeth también"

"Gracias. Estaré en casa por un rato," le dije mientras me colgué.

* * *

><p>Le dije a Elena que necesitábamos para parar en la oficina de Niklaus por un minuto porque necesitaba recoger algo. Ella me dio una mirada de incredulidad. Nunca pude sacar nada más de ella. Nos bajamos del ascensor y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Niklaus. Valerie estaba sentada en su escritorio.<p>

"Hola, Caroline." Ella sonrió mientras me miraba.

"Hola, Valerie. ¿Está aquí?"

"Sí, lo está. ¿Quieres que le diga que estás aquí?"

"No, yo lo quiero sorprenderlo."

"Está en un estado de ánimo hoy", dijo.

"Ya sé que lo está", le dije mientras me puse la mano en la empuñadura. "Elena, lo único que voy a estar son unos minutos."

Poco a poco me di la vuelta la manija y abrí la puerta. Niklaus estaba mirando unos papeles.

"Valerie, pensé que di órdenes estrictas de que yo no quería ser molestado", dijo en un tono irritado sin levantar la vista.

"¿Incluso para tu esposa?" Sonreí.

Niklaus miró hacia arriba y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo cerré la puerta sutilmente oficina y lo conocí a través de medio ambiente. Como me acerqué a él, le rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?"

"Sólo necesitaba abrazarte y decirte que lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado hoy."

"Nena, no hay necesidad de disculparse. Yo soy el que lo siente", dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla por el pelo. "¿Dónde está Elena? Pensé que tenías planes con ella".

"Ella está esperando fuera de la oficina. Le dije que sería rápida." Sonreí cuando empecé a desabrochar su cinturón.

La sonrisa de Niklaus creció mientras él me miraba.

"Tener sexo, ¿eh?"

"Ya lo creo, y yo no puedo esperar hasta esta noche", le dije mientras me desabrochó los pantalones, los bajó, y lo empujé en el sofá.

Se quedó allí sentado mirándome como yo lo hice un poco de baile strip.

"Oh, Dios, Care."

Como me sonrió y me subí encima de él, agarró mis caderas y suavemente me alivió abajo sobre él.

"Ya estás tan mojada", susurró mientras tomaba mi pezón en la boca.

"Eso es lo que me haces, cariño. Tu incluso no tienes que tocarme. Tus miradas son más que suficiente".

A medida que empecé a empujar lentamente mis caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, Niklaus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un suave gemido vino de la parte posterior de la garganta. Él estaba tan duro cuando moví mis caderas en un movimiento circular, lentamente y con fluidez. Él tomó su mano y se agachó para mi clítoris. Lo agarré como yo lo miré y le guiñó un ojo.

"Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza, señor Mikaelson."

"Eres una niña mala, Caroline."

"Tengo la intención de serlo." Sonreí mientras me alargó la mano.

Mientras sostenía sus muñecas, mis pechos rozaron contra su cara. Él gimió mientras tomaba turnos chupando cada pezón. Llegar a una mano detrás de mí, me acariciaba suavemente sus testículos mientras su cuerpo se tensó.

"Eso es, nena, no puedo aguantar más", susurró.

De repente, sentí una sensación de calor en la sesión de mi cuerpo como me clavé las uñas en él y liberé a mí mismo por todo el cuerpo.

"Maldita sea, Caroline, me haces querer venirme otra vez." Sonrió.

Como yo enterré mi cara en su cuello y trató de recuperar el aliento, susurró:

"Tú eres jodidamente."

Lo miré y le di un beso en los labios cuando puse mis manos a cada lado de la cara.

"Ahora, puedo seguir con mi día." Sonreí.

Él se rio y negó con la cabeza mientras me bajé de él. Me puse de pie y rápidamente me puse mi ropa. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, puse mi mano en la manija, detuve y me volví.

"Te voy a facturar los servicios prestados." Le guiñe un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline para el Gym en Polyvore<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Cuando llegué a casa después de mi día con Elena, me sorprendió que Mason y Elizabeth no estuvieran en casa desde el parque todavía. Cuando yo saqué mi teléfono, un mensaje de texto desde Mason llegó.

_**"La princesa y yo hicimos una carrera Starbucks. Estamos en casa en cinco".**_

_"Es mejor que tengas un café con leche helado en la mano cuando entres por la puerta", le respondí._

Cuando entré a la cocina para coger una botella de agua, vi a Madoxx por teléfono, sentado en la mesa. Al instante se colgó cuando me vio.

"Hola, Madoxx. ¿Qué pasa?", Le pregunté casualmente.

"No mucho, Caroline. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Elena?"

"Estuvo bien", le contesté mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la nevera.

Él parecía estar nervioso. Casi como si hubiera quedado atrapado haciendo algo o tenía miedo de que yo había oído algo, mientras que él estaba en el teléfono. Cuando me enteré de las puertas del ascensor se abren, yo salí corriendo de la cocina y directamente a Elizabeth. Sonreí ella a mientras la desabrocho y la abracé con fuerza.

"Un café con leche helado para ti, querida." Mason sonrió cuando me entregó la taza.

"Gracias, querido. ¿Cómo estuvo Elizabeth hoy?"

"Glamorosa y perfecta, como siempre. Debes haber visto la gente en el parque volviendo loca por ella."

"Eso es porque ella es la novia de su papá." Sonreí cuando la abracé y la besé en la mejilla.

Le dije a Mason que Niklaus y yo estaríamos de dejarla en su casa alrededor de las siete. Él sonrió, la besó en la despedida, y dio un paso hacia el ascensor. Mientras caminaba por las escaleras con Elizabeth, Niklaus salió de la cocina.

"Trabajó las cosas con Niklaus ", se preguntó.

"Claro que sí." Le guiñé un ojo.

Puso los ojos y sonrió mientras salía del ático.

* * *

><p>Puse Elizabeth en el centro de nuestra cama tamaño King cuando me preparé para mi cita con Niklaus. Mientras yo estaba en mi armario en busca de algo que ponerse, oí Niklaus caminar hacia el dormitorio. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Elizabeth. En el momento en que lo vio, sus pequeñas piernas comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor.<p>

"Mira lo emocionada que es ver a su papá." Sonrió.

"Yo no la culpo. Me emociono cuando veo su papá también".

"Care, no digas cosas como esas", advirtió con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a él. Elizabeth tenía su mano apretó alrededor de su dedo.

"Todavía estoy pensando en nuestro pequeño jugueteo oficina", le susurré mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de él y le besé en la mejilla.

"Dios, cariño, yo también." Él sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los míos.

"¿A dónde vamos esta noche?"

"A cualquier lugar que quieras ir", dijo. "He estado pensando mucho acerca de algo últimamente, y yo quiero hablar contigo acerca de él."

Como me sacó mis pantalones vaqueros del cajón, una sensación de malestar se apoderó de mí, porque tenía miedo de oír lo que había estado pensando.

"Quiero conseguir un tatuaje, y yo estaba pensando que podríamos ir al lugar donde conseguiste el tuyo."

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando me di la vuelta y lo miré.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué tipo de tatuaje es lo que quieres?" {

"Puedo ver que estas gratamente sorprendida por la idea. "Sonrió." Quiero algo con tu nombre y el nombre de Elizabeth en él, pero dejar suficiente espacio en caso de tener otro hijo."

Mientras tiraba de mis pantalones, me detuve a mitad de camino y lo miré.

"¿Otro niño?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no? nosotros vamos a ser una familia de cuatro personas".

"Podemos hablar de esto otra vez en unos dos años, Niklaus. No estoy preparada para pensar en tener otro bebé, sin embargo, sobre todo con los problemas que tuve mientras estaba en trabajo de parto con Elizabeth".

Cuando terminé tirando de mis pantalones vaqueros, se levantó de la cama, se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis caderas.

"No te preocupes, yo no quiero un bebé ahora. Estaba pensando en el futuro", dijo mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar primero y luego vamos a ir a ver a Jack sobre ese tatuaje que deseas obtener?"

"Suena bien, cariño. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y luego vamos a ir".

Elizabeth comenzó a quejarse, así que la levanto de la cama y la llevó escaleras abajo. Como yo estaba calentando una botella, escuché mi teléfono timbre. Lo cogí del mostrador y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Rebeka.

_**"Voy a una cita esta noche con Ben. Estoy tan nerviosa, Care."**_

_"Eso es genial, Beka. No te pongas nerviosa. Te divertirás"._

_**"Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he estado en una cita."**_

_"Simplemente relajarse y ser tú misma. Llámame mañana y quiero saber cómo te fue"._

Así como me golpeó el botón de enviar, Niklaus vino caminando a la cocina y tomó Elizabeth de mí.

"Déjame terminar alimentarla. La echaba de menos el día de hoy".

Niklaus se sentó en la silla y no podía dejar de sonreír a Elizabeth mientras sostenía la botella en la boca.

"Rebeka me envió un mensaje, y ella va a una cita con Ben esta noche."

"¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?" Gruñó.

"Sí, lo digo en serio, ¿y cuál es tu problema? tu hermana se merece ser feliz."

Suspiró.

"No me malinterpretes. No quiero nada más que Rebeka encuentre al hombre de sus sueños que venga y barrer frente a sus pies y hacerla feliz, pero me temo que va a salir lastimada a causa de Camden".

"¿Debido a Camden? ¿Por qué?", Le pregunté.

"A causa de su autismo. Va a tomar un tipo muy especial de participar con mi hermana en esas circunstancias. No es un montón de chicos quieren saltar en una relación así."

"Tal vez Ben es ese individuo especial." Sonreí cuando me levanté de la silla y agarró la bolsa de pañales.

"Lo dudo".

Suspiré mientras Miré a Niklaus.

"¿Sigo siendo el indicado porque tu dijiste que estaba caliente?"

Él no me miraba y él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tienes suerte de que estas sosteniendo Elizabeth, porque si no… "

"Si yo no lo estuviera, ¿entonces qué, Caroline?"

"Oh, nada." Sonreí mientras salía de la cocina y en la sala de estar para conseguir la manta de Elizabeth.

Antes de darme cuenta, Niklaus me había seguido. Puso Elizabeth abajo en su manta, que estaba en el suelo y me miró.

"Si yo no lo estuviera... ¿qué?" Sonrió mientras comenzó a moverse hacia mí.

Empecé a hacer copias de seguridad cuando yo mordí el labio inferior. Una vez más, su mirada, su paseo, toda su actitud - yo sabía muy bien. Subí corriendo las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Niklaus me agarró por detrás y me llevaba hacia abajo.

"Ahora, dime otra vez lo que ibas a hacer conmigo si yo no estaba sosteniendo Elizabeth ", Susurró con voz sexy que envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Su agarre sobre mí era estrecho, y él no me dejaba ir. Yo no quiero que me deje ir. Cuando él me abrazó, me sentí a salvo del mundo y de todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron.

Él me puso abajo, pero siguió abrazarme por la espalda. Me di cuenta de que no quería dejarlo ir cuando él enterró su cara en mi cuello. Por último, me rompí el silencio.

"Todo va a estar bien, cariño ", le susurré como Liberé mi brazo y lo llevé mi mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Niklaus POV<strong>

Me aferré a Caroline, y Elizabeth empezó a quejarse en el suelo. Quité su mano desde la parte posterior de mi cabeza y colocó su palma contra mis labios.

"Vamos a dejar a Elizabeth lista para salir," dije.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomé, y Caroline consiguió la bolsa de los pañales listos. Puse Elizabeth en el asiento del coche y entramos en el ascensor. Dejamos a Elizabeth con Mason y Landon y nos dirigimos a cenar.

"¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?", Le pregunté.

"The Shake Shack", respondió.

La miré como Giré mi cara.

"El qué, qué"

"The Shake Shack, tonto. Podemos conseguir hamburguesas y batidos, además de que es correcto para ir a Jack Tattoo Parlor".

"Suena sucio y grasiento."

Caroline se echó a reír cuando ella ladeó la cabeza hacia mí.

"Eres tan adorable. Ahora, vamos. Tengo hambre".

Suspiré y nos dirigimos a la Shake Shack. Mientras estaba sentado allí, comiendo mi sándwich de pollo a la parrilla, Caroline empujó su hamburguesa en la cara.

"Toma, prueba esto. Es la mejor hamburguesa del mundo".

"No, gracias. Parece grasiento y asqueroso", le dije.

"Haz lo que quieras, señor Mikaelson. Recuerdo un momento en que usted deseaba probar algo metía en tu cara".

Me senté y miré mientras comía su hamburguesa y papas fritas. Yo estaba fascinado por lo adorable que era, comer esa hamburguesa llena de grasa. No pude resistirme a ella, así que me dio.

"Trae aquí, y déjame probarlo", le dije mientras me tendía la mano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La única cosa que más me gustaba de ella era que las cosas más pequeñas la hacen feliz. Tomé un bocado mientras ella lo sostuvo en alto para mí y fue una grata sorpresa que era bueno.

"¿Y bien?" Ella sonrió.

"No está mal."

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que te gustaría".

Terminamos la cena, si es eso lo que querías llamarlo, y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. El salón de tatuajes fue un par de cuadras, y Caroline quería caminar. Tomé su mano en la mía y nos dirigimos a la sala. Estábamos caminando por la calle y mirando en los distintos escaparates que pasábamos, cuando Caroline se detuvo de repente.

"Hola, Care."

"Hola, Tyler", respondió ella.

"Niklaus". Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Tyler." Yo le devolvió el saludo.

Él nos presentó a su novia y le preguntó Caroline cómo estaba. Sacó su teléfono y le mostró fotos de Elizabeth. Me sentía incómodo y sólo quería largarme de allí. Pude ver por la forma en que él la miraba que todavía tenía sentimientos por ella. Nos despedimos y seguimos caminando por la calle.

"Eso fue incómodo", le dije.

"En realidad no. Me he topado con él antes".

"¿En serio? Nunca lo has mencionado."

"No fue gran cosa. Sólo un rápido "hola" de pasada".

"Te puedo decir que todavía tiene sentimientos por ti."

"Oh, bueno. Una pérdida, ¿verdad?" Ella sonrió.

"Así es, bebé, su pérdida y mi ganancia. Si nunca te hubiera dejado, yo nunca he hubiera conocido a ti, y quién sabe dónde estaría ahora"

Me apretó la mano a la ligera ya que nos quedamos en frente de Jack Tattoo Parlor.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó.

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida, a excepción de ti." Me guiñó un ojo.

A medida que entramos por la puerta de la sala, Jack levantó la vista de detrás del mostrador.

"Bueno, mira quien decidió pasar por aquí. Mi chica, Caroline " Él sonrió mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.

"Hola, Jack," dijo Caroline mientras le daba un abrazo. "Quiero que conozcas a mi marido, Niklaus. Quiere hacerse un tatuaje".

"Hey, Niklaus, un placer conocerte, hermano," Jack dijo cuándo nos dimos la mano. "Tomen asiento por aquí y dime lo que estás pensando."

"Yo estaba pensando en el símbolo del infinito en gruesa de tinta negra, con el nombre de Caroline en la parte superior y el nombre de Elizabeth en la parte inferior. Lo quiero en mi bíceps derecho."

Caroline me miró, cogió mi mano, y yo podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos que se hinchan. Negué con la cabeza hacia ella a la ligera.

"Suena bien, amigo. ¿Está usted listo? Preguntó Jack.

"Tan listo como puedo estarlo."

Mientras Jack estaba a medio camino en el diseño de borde infinito, le pregunté a Caroline cómo ella manejó conseguir los tatuajes en ambas muñecas.

"Yo estaba en un lugar muy malo y nada podía doler peor que el dolor que había sentido de perderte."

Tomé una respiración fuerte porque me dolía el corazón cuando ella dijo eso.

"Caroline era un buen deporte. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó", dijo Jack.

"Ella es una mujer fuerte." Sonreí.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, y mi Tattoo estaba terminado. Lo miré por el espejo y era exactamente lo que quería.<p>

"Niklaus, se ve muy bien ¡Me encanta!" Caroline exclamó.

"Gracias, Jack. Has hecho un gran trabajo", le dije mientras me saqué mi billetera y Caroline agarré de mi mano.

"Aquí, Jack. Gracias por todo." Ella sonrió mientras le entregaba el dinero, más una propina de cien dólares.

La miré mientras ella entrelaza su brazo con el mío y salimos por la puerta.

"¿Qué tienes tú con darle a la gente tan grandes propinas?", me preguntó.

"Se lo merecía. Mira el maravilloso trabajo que hizo en su tatuaje. Debo decir que estoy muy encendido por ello", digo, mientras una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"Bueno, entonces, que valió la pena."

Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad y de vuelta a la Range Rover. Caroline sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto a Mason, diciéndole que estábamos en camino para recoger a Elizabeth. Al llegar al garaje, donde estaba estacionado el Range Rover, abrí la puerta a Caroline y la besé apasionadamente antes de dejarla entrar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sólo porque Te amo, y yo quiero tener sexo contigo justo aquí y ahora."

"¿Aquí? ¿En el garaje?" Preguntó mientras sus dientes se deslizaron por el labio inferior.

"Sí, aquí mismo, en nuestro SUV, en el garaje de estacionamiento."

"Tú eres un hombre perverso, Niklaus, pero ¿qué pasa si alguien nos ve?"

Me acerqué a ella y recorrí su línea de la mandíbula con el dedo.

"Nadie va a vernos, nena, las ventanas están tintadas."

Alargó la mano hacia abajo y sintió mi erección a través de la tela de mis pantalones cuando llegué a sus pechos desde debajo de su camisa. Ella gimió y cerró los ojos cuando mis dedos desnudos tocaron sus pezones.

"¿No sería mejor hacerlo aquí, sin el riesgo que Elizabeth nos moleste?" Susurré mientras mi lengua suavemente lamió el punto sensible detrás de la oreja.

"Asiento trasero, y yo estoy arriba", susurró ella.

"Yo no voy a discutir contigo", le dije mientras abría la puerta del acompañante hacia atrás y ambos subiendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline en Polyvore<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

****************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Un par de días más tarde, cuando me estaba vistiendo a Elizabeth, mi teléfono sonó. Me acerqué, lo agarré de la cama, y vi que era Sal de la galería de arte.

"Hola Sal", le contesté.

"Hey, Caroline. Mi hermano está abriendo una gran galería de arte en Chicago, y él quiere que seas parte de ella. Iba a llamarte, pero yo le dije que esperara hasta que hablé contigo primero. Su muestra de arte va a ser grande, y él tiene una gran cantidad de personas influyentes y críticos que asistieron. Esto podría ser una gran oportunidad para ti como artista. Dijo que quiere al menos cinco de sus nuevas pinturas para exhibir".

Mi corazón empezó a latir de emoción mientras le dije que sí de inmediato. La idea de pintar de nuevo me emocionó.

"Gracias, Sal. Dile a tu hermano que me llame y que estoy muy emocionada".

"Lo haré, Caroline, y felicidades. Sé que va a hacer fantástico", dijo mientras colgaba.

Cogí Elizabeth e hizo un pequeño baile feliz con ella. Yo no había pintado desde antes de que naciera, y me lo perdí. Niklaus ya había partido para la oficina, y me moría de ganas de contarle lo de la llamada telefónica de Sal, así que decidimos que nos gustaría parar por su oficina después de recoger el regalo de cumpleaños de Camden. Cuando tomé Elizabeth abajo, Claire me la quitó.

"Buenos días, Caroline." Ella sonrió.

"Buenos días, Claire. ¿Se puede mantener un ojo en Elizabeth por mí mientras me termino de preparar? Vamos a ir de compras hoy para el cumpleaños de Camden y luego vamos a hacer una visita sorpresa a Niklaus".

Claire sonrió mientras miraba a Elizabeth.

"Por supuesto que puedo mantener un ojo en esta pequeña muñeca."

"Gracias, Claire. No voy a tardar demasiado".

* * *

><p>Cuando Madoxx conducía a Elizabeth y a mí a FAO Schwartz para satisfacer Rebeka, su teléfono sonó. Él la miró y luego a mí a través del espejo retrovisor. Me pareció extraño que él no contestó. Unos segundos más tarde, su teléfono sonó de nuevo.<p>

"Será mejor contestar eso. Puede ser importante", le dije.

Cogió el teléfono y contestó. Siguió mirándome a través del espejo. Él no ofreció mucho a la conversación, excepto unos pocos "aprueba". Esta fue la segunda vez que se había comportado extrañamente con una llamada de teléfono mientras yo estaba alrededor. Estaba empezando a pensar que algo estaba pasando que no quería que yo sepa. Decidí no preguntarle al respecto por el momento.

Madoxx se detuvo en la acera y Rebeka estaba esperando fuera de la tienda para nosotros. Caminó alrededor, abrió la puerta, y se llevó a Elizabeth desde su asiento del coche. Después le di gracias a Madoxx por su ayuda, se despidió y se fue.

"Quiero saber todo acerca de su cita con Ben," le dije que el hombre vestido como un soldado de juguete mantuvo la puerta abierta para nosotros.

"Fue muy divertido. No sólo es caliente, es divertido."

"Creo que lo recuerdo estar en el lado gracioso. "Sonreí." Niklaus estaba molesto de que le dije que estaba caliente." Me reí.

"Dile a Niklaus no tiene nada de qué preocuparse."

"Ya lo hice, pero quiere ser el único hombre caliente en mi vida."

"Por supuesto que sí. Él está locamente enamorado de ti. Pero lo más raro es que no pensé que él era el tipo celoso".

"Me puse rápidamente sus miedos para descansar." Me guiñó un ojo.

Rebeka y yo caminamos alrededor de la tienda durante más de dos horas. Elizabeth acababa de despertar y estaba empezando a ponerse quisquillosa. Cuando dejé la silla de paseo y la llevé fuera de él, Rebeka tocó ligeramente el brazo. Miré hacia ella mientras miraba al frente. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia donde ella estaba mirando, y vi que mi marido estaba allí, al lado del gran piano, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sonreí cuando me acerqué a él y tomo Elizabeth de mis brazos.

"Tenía la esperanza de llevar a mis tres chicas favoritas para el almuerzo."

"Oh , así que , ¿ahora que soy una de tus chicas favoritas?" Rebeka le preguntó mientras ella lo besó en la mejilla.

"Siempre has sido mi hermana favorita." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Elizabeth y yo íbamos a sorprenderte y llegar a la oficina."

"Bueno, parece que te sorprendí en primer lugar," Niklaus dijo mientras besaba mis labios.

Rebeka se acercó y se subió al gran piano con un solo pie.

"Niklaus, ¿te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños?", preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Claro que sí. Mamá y papá lo usaba para traernos aquí, y nosotros intentáramos tocar una canción en eso."

"Ven a toca conmigo, sólo por diversión. Al igual que antes", dijo mientras se le tendió la mano.

No había nada que deseara más que ver a Niklaus tocando en el gran piano, pero no había manera de que iba a hacerlo. Como le pasó a Elizabeth a mí, tomó la mano de Rebeka y salió al tocar con ella. Me quedé en estado de shock. Dio dos pasos hacia la izquierda como ella dio dos pasos hacia la derecha. Puse Elizabeth en su cochecito y saqué mi teléfono. Esto era algo que no quería olvidar, pensé mientras me golpeó el botón de grabación de vídeo. Como Rebeka bajó del piano, Niklaus se acercó un poco de melodía. Cuando terminó, Rebeka pisó y tocó la misma melodía. Los dos estaban sonriendo y riendo. Fue muy bueno ver a Niklaus divertirse y relajarse un poco. Los dos estaban sin aliento cuando terminaron. Rebeka pasó por delante de mí y chocamos la mano. Como Niklaus se acercó a mí, él la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza y me balanceaba atrás y adelante.

"Te veías muy sexy haciendo eso." Sonreí.

"Solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo. A veces, cuando Rebeka y yo estaría jugando en ella, uno de las otras teclas se iluminaban que no pisamos, y me gustaría decirle que Collin estaba aquí jugando con nosotros. De alguna manera ella se asustó".

Rompí nuestro abrazo y le puse la mano en el pecho.

"Apuesto a que estaba aquí. Él siempre está con ustedes en espíritu."

Niklaus sonrió y me besó en la cabeza.

"Vamos, vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre".

Mientras estábamos en la fila, esperando para hacer nuestras compras, Niklaus tomó Elizabeth del cochecito y la sostuvo mientras que hace muecas en ella.

"Bueno, mira a papá Niklaus" Oí una voz detrás de decir.

Niklaus y me di la vuelta y vimos a Sarah de pie allí. Al instante, Niklaus se puso nervioso.

"Sarah. ¿Cómo estás?", Se preguntó cortésmente.

"Estoy bien, Niklaus. Es bueno verte de nuevo." Ella sonrió. "Caroline, te ves maravillosa."

"Gracias, Sarah" contesté mientras la veía moverse más cerca de Elizabeth.

Viéndola siempre puso una sensación de malestar en el estómago. El hecho de saber que ella y Niklaus había utilizado desde hace años, y las cosas que hicieron, me puso irritada, pero no tan malo como cuando miraba a Ashlyn.

"Caroline, ella es adorable, y ella se parece a ti."

Sonreí cortésmente mientras retrocedía.

"Fue bueno ver a los dos de nuevo. Tienes una pequeña familia perfecta, y yo estaría mintiendo si yo no he dicho que yo estaba celosa. Que tengas un buen día", dijo mientras se alejaba.

Rebeka me miró y luego miró a Niklaus. Ella no dijo una palabra y él tampoco. De repente, me espetó,

"Bueno, eso fue raro."

Niklaus puso Elizabeth en su cochecito, estaba detrás de mí, y me susurró al oído:

"Como si toparse con Tyler no lo fuera."

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Rebeka hacía sus compras. Discretamente llegado a mi mano y la puse en la entrepierna de Niklaus, dándole un ligero apretón. Apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás y le susurré:

"Él era mi novio, no mi amigo con quien jadía. Hay una gran diferencia".

Niklaus puso su mano sobre la mía mientras me solté mi agarre la luz.

"Nena, eso no está bien, y vamos a hablar de ello cuando lleguemos a casa."

"Puedes apostar lo discutiremos cuando lleguemos a casa, pero no con palabras."

"Oh Dios", susurró.

He pagado por los regalos de cumpleaños de Camden y los cuatro salimos de la tienda. Como Niklaus empujó la silla de paseo, me enrollé mi brazo alrededor de él y sonreí.

* * *

><p>Mientras estábamos esperando que nuestra comida fuera servida, le pregunté a Niklaus cómo sabía que estábamos en FAO Schwartz.<p>

"Nena, me dijiste anoche que ibas allí, y cuando hablé con Madoxx, me dijo que sólo tú y Elizabeth había dejado caer fuera."

"Pero ya habíamos estado allí por más de dos horas. ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos todavía allí?"

"Me tomé mis posibilidades, Caroline. ¿Qué pasa con esas millones de preguntas?"

Sacudí la cabeza y me disculpé. Algo no estaba sentado conmigo, y yo no podía poner mi dedo en la llaga.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Me olvidé por completo que decirte, Niklaus " Exclamé.

"¿Qué?"

"La razón por Elizabeth y yo venía a verte en la oficina. Sal me llamó y su hermano está abriendo una galería de arte en Chicago, y él quiere que yo haga una demostración con cinco de mis pinturas".

"Eso es una gran noticia, Caroline." Rebeka sonrió.

"Nena, eso es maravilloso. Yo no creo que haya cinco cuadros por hacer, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Niklaus.

Miré hacia abajo mientras la camarera fijó mi club sándwich en frente de mí.

"No, no lo hay. Tengo que empezar a pintar, y rápido".

"¿Cuándo fue la apertura?", preguntó Rebeka.

Como yo le di una mirada perpleja, me mordí el labio inferior.

"No lo sé. Estaba tan emocionada, me olvidé de preguntar".

"Estoy tan feliz por ti." Niklaus sonrió cuando se inclinó y me besó.

Mientras que comer nuestro almuerzo, nos habló sobre el partido de Camden y luego Rebeka tenía que decir algo que no debería tener.

"Ben viene a la fiesta de Camden."

Elizabeth comenzó a quejarse, así que alargó la mano y la llevó de su cochecito. No quería mirar a Niklaus porque sabía que iba a estar enojado.

"No me vengas con esa mirada, Niklaus. Tendré que usted sabe que él es un tipo muy agradable, y me gusta. De hecho, vamos a salir esta noche, con Camden".

Niklaus se inclinó sobre la mesa.

"¿Lo estás dejando estar en la vida de Camden?"

"Me gusta y, a partir de lo que yo puedo decir, que me gusta."

"¿Sabe lo de Camden?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que me escondía de él?"

Puse la mano en el brazo de Niklaus para tratar de calmar la situación no ayudó. Rebeka se levantó y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

"Creo que será mejor que vaya antes de que tú o yo digamos algo que vamos a lamentar. Caroline te quiero y ya hablaremos más tarde," dijo mientras ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella salió del restaurante, y miró a Niklaus.

"¿Estás contento ahora?"

Niklaus negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos.

"No tenía ninguna razón para enojarse así", dijo.

En este punto, Elizabeth estaba cansada y se estaba poniendo quisquillosa.

"No quiero hablar de esto ahora. Necesito llevar a Elizabeth a casa para una siesta".

"Ven aquí, niña" Niklaus dijo mientras la tomaba de mí." Nunca vas a conseguir enojado con tu padre."

"Espera a que ella es una adolescente y no va a querer tener nada que ver contigo", le dije.

"Caroline, no digas cosas como esas", dijo con una sacudida eléctrica mirado en su rostro.

Sonreí cuando nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos del restaurante.

* * *

><p><strong>Niklaus POV<strong>

Madoxx nos estaba esperando fuera del restaurante. Una vez que llegamos a la limusina, me entregué a Elizabeth a Caroline y Doblé el cochecito y ponerlo en el maletero. Caroline había abrochado en Elizabeth mientras me deslizaba dentro y cerré la puerta. Cuando miré a ella, ella me estaba mirando.

"¿Qué?", Le pregunté.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Yo no tengo un problema, Caroline."

"Sí, lo sabes, Niklaus. ¿Por qué comenzar sobre Ben?"

"Yo no he dicho nada sobre Ben. Simplemente le pregunté si él sabía de Camden. Eso es todo".

"Tú le diste a Rebeka una mirada de disgusto cuando ella le dijo que iba a estar en la fiesta."

"Escucha, yo amo a mi hermana y Camden mucho. Ella tiene que tener cuidado de que ella trae a la vida de Camden".

"Espera un minuto" Caroline dijo mientras me miraba. "Tienes miedo de que Camden empujará un tipo de distancia y romper el corazón de tu hermana."

Al mirar por la ventana, no pude decir nada. Ella tenía razón. Yo sólo quería Rebeka para ser feliz, pero si Camden no le gustaba alguien o sentía amenazado, él podría ser un puñado. Yo no quería que mi hermana se encariñe y luego tener el corazón roto cuando el chico se fue por su culpa. Caroline se acercó y tomó mi mano.

"Niklaus, entiendo que estés preocupado por Rebeka. Confía en mí, no quiero verla ni Camden se lastime tampoco, pero ella es una mujer adulta y es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones".

"Sé que ella es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, Caroline. Es sólo que no quiero que se lastime. Siempre la he protegido y Camden, y yo no voy a parar ahora porque un tipo quiere un pedazo de culo".

" Niklaus " Caroline espetó. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso"

Como Madoxx entró en el garaje de estacionamiento, abrí la puerta y saqué del asiento de coche de Elizabeth. Caroline cogió la bolsa de pañales y me siguió hasta el ascensor.

"Siento haber dicho eso. Tal vez no lo decía en serio. Caray, yo no sé lo que quería decir. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa. Pero te prometo esto: si le hace daño, él tendrá que lidiar conmigo".

Caroline me miró y sonrió.

"O conmigo, y yo no estoy muy segura de cuál de los dos es peor."

"Oh, ese serías tú, mi amor." Sonreí cuando me bajé del ascensor.

Caroline me dio una palmada en el culo por ese comentario, y sentí una punzada de abajo.

"No deberías haber hecho eso, cariño."

"Cálmate, Mikaelson. Tengo el pañal de un bebé que cambiar".

Mientras Caroline tomó Elizabeth arriba a cambiarle el pañal, me fui a mi oficina. Unos momentos más tarde, Madoxx entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó.

"¿Vas a decirle a Caroline sobre Ashlyn? ", se preguntó.

"No me siento como si tuviera que. Yo le voy a quedar en el lazo sobre el juicio y ella parece contentarse con eso. No quiero molestarla más de lo que ya está".

"Pero le prometiste que no hay más secretos, Niklaus, y esto clasifica como un secreto."

"Ella no puede centrarse en Ashlyn y en el juicio. Ella va a estar haciendo una exhibición en una galería de arte en Chicago, y necesitan cinco pinturas. Ella tiene que centrarse en eso, sin ningún tipo de distracción. Entre pintura y Elizabeth, ella estará demasiado ocupado incluso a pensar en Ashlyn y el juicio".

Madoxx se sentó allí y negó con la cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Cuándo vas a aprender?"

"Confía en mí. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo sobre qué?" Preguntó Caroline mientras abría la puerta y se quedó allí.

Tuve que pensar rápido o ella empezaría a pedir un millón de preguntas.

"Maldita sea, Caroline. Arruinaste la sorpresa", le dije.

Madoxx me miró. Extendí mis brazos para ella y le dije que se sentara en el regazo.

"Madoxx y yo estábamos hablando acerca de su estudio de arte." Sonreí.

Una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando ella me miró.

"Que el estudio de arte"

Como Miré a Madoxx. Puso los ojos.

"El que te estoy construyendo para que puedas pintar."

Caroline le echó los brazos al cuello y me abrazó.

"¡Madoxx, estoy tan emocionada! Háblame de este estudio", Dijo con entusiasmo.

"Sí, Niklaus, dile a Caroline sus planes para el estudio", dijo Madoxx con aire de suficiencia.

"Podemos hablar de ello más tarde", le dije mientras le dio un golpecito en la nariz y disparé Madoxx una mirada. "Te va a encantar, pero tengo que terminar algo. Por favor, deja que te sorprenda, cariño".

"Está bien, pero ya sabes lo impaciente que soy."

"Si, ya sé que lo eres", le dije mientras me enteré Elizabeth grito.

Gracias a Dios Elizabeth, me dije a mí mismo. Caroline se levantó de mi regazo y salió de la oficina. Madoxx se levantó de su silla y sacudió la cabeza.

"Será mejor que te muevas en esos planes para que el estudio de arte que sólo le prometiste."

"Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo", suspiré.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué Paul. Se fue al buzón de voz, así que dejé un mensaje para que me devuelva la llamada inmediatamente. Podía encontrar un lugar para el estudio de arte de Caroline.

* * *

><p>Mientras salía de mi oficina y pasé al salón, me di cuenta de Caroline profundamente dormida en el sofá. Cogí una manta del armario y suavemente la cubrí con ella.<p>

Necesitaba un whisky, así que me acerqué a la barra y me serví una. La suavidad de bajar la parte posterior de mi garganta me tranquilizó, al igual que los ojos de mi esposa dormida. Mis ojos la miraron como mi mente me estaba castigando por mantener algo de ella. Unos momentos más tarde, ella abrió los ojos y me miró desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"

"No estoy seguro. Estabas dormida cuando salí de mi oficina", le dije mientras me acerqué a ella, me senté en el borde del sofá, y empujó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Cuando se incorporó, tomó el vaso de la mano y tomó un sorbo. Como siempre, ella hizo la misma cara cuando ella bebió.

"¿Por qué toma un sorbo cuando no te gusta el whisky?"

"Tenía sed" Ella sonrió.

Me acerqué hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los míos. Sus labios respondieron seductoramente mientras se endurece nuestro beso. Justo cuando me puse de espaldas y se cernía sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente, mi teléfono sonó. Tomando una respiración aguda como Rompí nuestro beso, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y vi que Paul estaba llamando.

"Bebe, tenemos que continuar esta tarde. Tengo que tomar esto, es Paul".

"Está bien. Sigue adelante y tomar su llamada. Voy a ir a ver a Elizabeth".

"Oye, Paul," me contestó como entré en mi oficina y cerré la puerta. "Necesito que me encuentre un espacio que pueda convertir en un estudio de arte de Caroline."

"Me pondré a eso de inmediato, Niklaus. ¿Tiene un área determinada en mente?"

"En algún lugar cerca del ático. Creo que le gustará más si está cerca de casa".

"Lo tengo. Te llamaré cuando localice algo".

Yo tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este estudio de arte. Fue algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero con la enfermedad de Caroline, la boda, y ahora Elizabeth, ella realmente no pintaba demasiado, y yo no le dio ningún pensamiento. La perfección era lo que necesitaba el estudio sea. Tenía que ser una distracción de la rutina diaria del juicio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Caroline en Polyvore<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Cuando cogí Elizabeth de la mesa de cambiar, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. La abracé por encima de mi hombro y me acerqué a tomarlo de donde estaba sentada en su tocador.

"Hola, Elena."

"Hey, Care. Pensé que íbamos a ver a esa perra en la cárcel".

"Iremos. El día hablamos de ello estaba de visita en el día, así que ahora tenemos que esperar hasta la próxima semana".

"Oh bien. Me preguntaba porque estabas muy convencida de ir y entonces nunca volviste a mencionarlo. Pensé que tal vez cambiaste de idea. En realidad, esperaba que hubieras cambiado de opinión".

"No, Elena, no he cambiado de opinión."

"Okie Dokie, Care. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Contemplando a mi sexy marido mientras él está de pie en la puerta. Te llamaré más tarde."

Como me golpeó el botón del final, Niklaus se acercó, tomó Elizabeth, y se sentó en la mecedora. Mi amor más grande estaba mirando a mi marido con su hija. Tomé la ropa nueva que compré para Julia y las colgué en el armario. Mi estómago se ató un nudo cuando Niklaus me hizo una pregunta.

"Lo que no haz cambiado de opinión acerca de que"

Me paré frente al interior del armario mientras colgaba la ropa de uno en uno. Mi piel comenzó a sentirse de fuego y los nervios establecerse. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté inocentemente.

"Te he oído decir a Elena que no ha cambiado de opinión."

"Oh, eso. Se trata de ir con ella la semana que viene a mirar las flores para la boda".

"¿Por qué pensaría ella que te gustaría cambiar de opinión?"

"No lo hizo. Ella se estaba asegurando de que no he cambiado mi mente", le dije mientras me miraba con confusión.

"¿No debería Damon ir con ella?", se preguntó.

"¿Fue usted conmigo, señor Mikaelson?"

"Buen punto" Sonrió.

Al salir de la mecedora, tomo Elizabeth abajo y la puso en su andador. Seguí detrás mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si alguna vez se enteró de que yo iba a ver a Ashlyn, yo no sé lo que haría.

Cogí juguetes alrededor de la sala de estar y los puse en una canasta, y luego me dirigi a la cocina para hacer una taza de café. Niklaus vino de atrás y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, teniendo en mi olor como su aliento caliente bajó por mi cuello. Cuando puse mis manos en sus brazos e incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, sus labios comenzaron su viaje a través de mi piel.

"Deseo que Mason este aquí en este momento para ver a Elizabeth por un tiempo, así te podría coger en este mostrador de la cocina."

"No necesitamos Mason. Tú todavía puedes hacerlo. Elizabeth se portara bien en su andador. Puede que no tengamos mucho tiempo, pero sin duda podemos tratar".

Un gruñido bajo desarrollado en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando llegó a su mano entre mis muslos y empezó la cata de abajo. Rápidamente me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Él me recogió y me puso sobre el mostrador mientras sus manos se dirigieron a mi camisa y mis pechos. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y pasé los dedos por el pelo. Nuestras bocas se devoraban entre sí. De repente, escuchamos a alguien limpiar su garganta. Salté, y Niklaus miraba a través de la cocina.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Madoxx preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador.

"Maldita sea, Madoxx."

"Relájate, Niklaus. Elizabeth se habría asegurado que ustedes dos no hubiera llegado más lejos".

Yo no podía dejar de reírme de su comentario como me bajé del mostrador y enderecé mi camisa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, mi teléfono sonó. Miré hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

"Es una llamada de Chicago. Apuesto a que es el hermano de Sal. Yo ya vuelvo", le dije mientras salía de la cocina.

"Hola."

"¿Caroline?" Una voz masculina habló.

"Sí, soy Caroline."

"Hola, es Vinnie, el hermano de Sal. Él dijo que iba a llamar por mi galería de arte mostrando aquí en Chicago".

"Sí, Vinnie, Sal me llamo, y estoy muy interesada en hacer una exposición."

"Eso es genial, Caroline. He visto tu trabajo y creo que eres una pintora increíble. ¿Hay alguna forma se puede volar a Chicago y podemos satisfacer a cenar para discutir la apertura?"

"Claro. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?"

"Cuanto antes, mejor. De esa manera, usted puede tener una idea de lo que estoy esperando".

"Es probable que pueda volar mañana", le dije.

"Eso sería genial. Llámame o envíame un texto para confirmar, y voy a hacer reservas para la cena. Espero contar con su presencia, Caroline".

"Gracias, Vinnie. Voy a estar en contacto".

Con emoción, me acerqué a la cocina, donde Madoxx sostenía Elizabeth y Niklaus estaba sentado frente a él.

"Bueno", preguntó Niklaus.

"Voy a volar a Chicago mañana a cenar con Vinnie. Así que asegúrese de que está listo el avión".

"¡Sí, señora!" Niklaus sonrió. "Voy a limpiar mi agenda para mañana y volar contigo."

"Tú no tienes que ir, Niklaus. Yo sé lo ocupado que estás."

"No vas a ir sola, fin de la discusión, Ellery," dijo en un tono serio.

Miré a Denny mientras levantaba las cejas hacia mí. Cuando poco a poco me acerqué a donde Niklaus se sentó, miró hacia arriba desde su teléfono en mí.

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo, pero si alguna vez vuelves a usar ese tono conmigo de nuevo, voy a hacerte daño. ¿Entiendes?"

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra.

"Entonces me aseguraré de usar ese tono más a menudo, especialmente en el dormitorio."

"O en la cocina, si eso es lo que usted prefiere," Madoxx intervino.

Yo no podía dejar de reír como me acerqué y la besé en la mejilla Madoxx.

* * *

><p>Después de tener el mejor sexo con Niklaus, primero en la cama y luego otra vez en la ducha, que nos llena una bolsa ligera, cogí el bolso del bebe, ponemos Elizabeth en su asiento del coche, y nos dirigimos hacia el desván de Mason a recogerlo. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento frente a nosotros y se sentó junto a Elizabeth.<p>

"Hola, princesa. Nos vamos a divertir mucho en Chicago. Tío Mason se va a llevar a la tienda American Girl".

"¿No crees que es un poco joven para eso?", preguntó Niklaus.

"Muerde tu lengua. Nunca se es demasiado joven para esas muñecas hermosas y divertidas".

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto, nos embarcamos en el avión de Niklaus y nos dirigimos a Chicago. Al llegar a la ciudad de los vientos, nos registramos a nosotros mismos en las Torres Trump y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Niklaus entregó Mason llave de su propia habitación. Mason lo miró con confusión.<p>

"¿Tengo mi propia habitación? ¿No se supone que las niñeras para quedarse con la pareja y su hijo?"

"Tu tiene su propia habitación donde se puedes pasar el rato con Elizabeth cuando lo necesitamos. Tu bar está bien surtido con el mejor licor, así que por favor disfruta. Pero no mientras Elizabeth está contigo".

"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?" Mason le guiñó un ojo.

Al entrar en la suite, me tiré en la lujosa cama king-size. Niklaus preguntó Mason tomar Elizabeth a su habitación, mientras nos preparamos para la cena.

"La cena no es para un par de horas", le dije.

Niklaus se acercó a la cama, a desabrocharse la camisa. Se la deslizó fuera y la dejó sobre la silla. Me quede mirando sus atractivos, abdominales definidos y escalofríos corrieron a través de mi piel. Se subió a la cama y se cernía sobre mí mientras miraba a los ojos.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Caroline Mikaelson; aquí y ahora mismo. Quiero tocar y sentir cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, y yo quiero sentir tu excitación por todo mi cuerpo. Entonces quiero llevarte a la bañera y poner jabón por tu cuerpo desnudo al hacer el amor contigo de nuevo."

Di un grito ahogado. Su efecto sobre mí era fascinante, y yo ya estaba mojada sólo de sus palabras. Él siempre me hizo sentir como si yo fuera la única mujer en la Tierra, y su hambre constante para mí hizo que mi cuerpo temblara. Miré fijamente a sus ojos hipnotizantes mientras deslizaba su mano por mis pantalones de yoga, sin detenerse hasta que sintió lo excitada que estaba.

"Dios, estas tan mojada, bebé," él gimió cuando empujó su dedo dentro de mí.

Me arqueé mi espalda y echó atrás la cabeza, rogando por más mientras que le arrancó los pantalones y los tiró en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Mientras retocaba mi maquillaje y arreglé mi pelo, Niklaus fue y trajo Elizabeth y a Mason de nuevo a la habitación. Mason entró en el baño y me miró.<p>

"Mira a tu rostro resplandeciente, señorita Caroline. Debes de haber tenido sexo increíble".

Yo no doy la vuelta. Lo miré por el espejo y sonreí.

"¡Lo sabía!", Exclamó.

"Oh, ya basta. Sabías a qué íbamos a cuando te llevaste a Elizabeth a tu habitación".

Mason dio unos pasos hacia delante y se acercó más a mí.

"Sólo dime una cosa: ¿Es tan increíble en la cama mientras él se parece tan serio?"

Tejí mis cejas hacia él y luego sonrió.

"Sí, es sorprendente y ni siquiera puedo describir lo hábil que es."

"Maldita sea, yo lo sabía." Suspiró.

"Deja de soñar con mi marido y ayudarme a escoger un vestido para usar."

Mientras caminaba hacia el armario y miré a los cuatro vestidos que traje, Niklaus entró en la habitación con Elizabeth. Él la acostó en la cama y le colgaba las llaves de los animales frente a ella. Miré y sonreí, luego saque el vestido rojo y el vestido azul del armario.

"¿Cuál?" Le pregunté mientras sostenía dos vestidos para arriba.

"La azul. La roja", dijo que tanto Niklaus y Mason, al mismo tiempo.

Miré a los dos con una cara torcida.

"Está bien, el negro es", le dije mientras me ponía los vestidos de rojo y de azul de nuevo, y yo saqué el otro negro.

"Gracias, señores. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un vestido que ponerme".

"Está bien, las obras Mikaelson ", oí decir Mason como entré en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Cuando terminé de ponerme el vestido y tacones negros, me besó Elizabeth adiós mientras que Niklaus tenía la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, empujándome hacia la puerta. Conocimos a Vinnie en un restaurante llamado Spiaggia. Él ya había llegado y se puso de pie cuando la anfitriona nos mostró a la mesa.

"Caroline Mikaelson. Es bueno conocerte al fin, dijo mientras me besaba suavemente en la mejilla.

"Es un placer conocerte también, Vinnie. Este es mi marido, Niklaus Mikaelson".

Los dos se dieron la mano, y luego tomamos nuestros asientos y abrimos nuestros menús.

"Me tomé la libertad de nosotros pedir una botella de su mejor Pinot Grigio. Espero que no le importe."

"No, en absoluto." Niklaus sonrió.

Después de decidir lo que quería para la cena, cerré el menú y crucé las manos sobre la mesa.

"Entonces, háblame de tu galería de arte."

"La galería es de unos diez mil metros cuadrados. Me gustaría que le muestre que mañana por la mañana, si es posible".

"Tenemos que volar de vuelta a Nueva York en la mañana. ¿Qué tal esta noche, después de cenar?", Dijo Niklaus.

"Está bien, esta noche va a estar bien." Vinnie sonrió.

"La apertura de la galería se llevará a cabo en cuarenta y cinco días", dijo Vinnie." ¿Eso es algo que se puede trabajar?"

Tomé un sorbo de mi vino y tragué saliva. No sabía si podría hacerlo. Pero yo no iba a dejar que él lo sabe.

"Por supuesto que puedo trabajar con eso", le dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.

"Genial. Cuando vamos a recorrer la galería sin terminar, te voy a mostrar el espacio que he elegido para sus pinturas".

Mientras comíamos nuestra buena cocina y bebíamos el vino, Niklaus y Vinnie su mayoría hablaron sobre el aspecto comercial de la galería de arte. Saqué mi teléfono y envié un mensaje de texto a Mason.

_"¿Cómo está mi bebé?"_

_**"Estoy bien, gracias. Oh, espera, te refieres a la princesa. Ella es adorable y está durmiendo."**_

_"Genial. Estaremos de vuelta en el hotel más tarde. Vamos a hacer un recorrido por la galería de arte"._

_**"No hay prisa y divertirse."**_

* * *

><p>Después de nuestro recorrido por la galería de arte, Niklaus y yo nos despedimos de Vinnie y se deslizó en el asiento trasero de la limusina que los esperaba para nosotros. Niklaus se acercó y tomó mi mano.<p>

"¿Te gustó la galería?"

"Me encantó. Va a ser increíble una vez que esté terminado".

"Va a ser increíble cuando tus cuadros esten colgados en la pared." Sonrió.

Después de que le di un beso en la mejilla, puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras yo estaba preocupado acerca de si o no yo sería capaz de terminar las cinco pinturas en el tiempo. Cuando estaba sola, la preocupación nunca hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Pero ahora que era una esposa y una madre, que iba a ser difícil, incluso con Niklaus y la ayuda de Mason. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras Niklaus me dio un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline para la cena en Polyvore<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

Después de tener un buen desayuno, volamos de regreso a Nueva York. Tuve que pedirle a Madoxx que me dejase en Mikaelson Enterprises para que pudiera ponerse al día en los negocios antes de que condujera a Caroline, Elizabeth y Mason casa.

"Nos vemos luego, cariño", le dije mientras besaba Caroline y luego le decía a Elizabeth adiós.

"Adiós, cariño. No trabajes demasiado duro".

Cerré la puerta y entré en el edificio. Cuando entré en el ascensor, mi teléfono sonó. Era Paul.

"Estoy en mi camino a verte. Estoy en el ascensor".

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, caminé por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Paul. Abrí la puerta y me senté frente a él.

"Encontré un lugar para el estudio de arte de Caroline."

"¿Grande? Dónde está él" Le pregunté.

"En su edificio"

Lo miré con confusión.

"¿Qué quiere decir, en mi edificio? ¿Qué edificio?"

"El lugar donde vives, Niklaus" suspiró.

Tejí mis cejas mientras me levanté y me acerqué a su jarra de café.

"Yo no sé si eso es una buena idea. Yo quería que el exterior del edificio."

"Escucha, Niklaus. Es perfecto, y creo que le encantaría. Es en el décimo piso, y es el apartamento fin. Cuenta con más ventanas de luz natural, cocina, baño y un dormitorio, que se puede convertir en una sala de almacenamiento. Ella tendrá todo lo que necesita allí y, lo más importante, que es seguro. Sé lo que estás con ella acerca de la seguridad".

Me quedé allí, un sorbo de café, y asentí con la cabeza.

"Tal vez tienes razón. Voy a echar un vistazo antes de ir a casa. Gracias, Paul, "dije mientras salía y me dirigí a mi oficina.

Más adelante en el día, me decidí a llamar a Rebeka. Marqué su número y esperé pacientemente a que ella respondiera. No estaba seguro de si quería o no, teniendo en cuenta lo que dejamos las cosas el otro día.

"Si me estas llamando para acosarme de mi vida amorosa, salvarlo", respondió ella.

"Eso sí que es una forma inteligente de contestar el teléfono. Supongo que todavía estás enojada conmigo."

"Enojada no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte, Niklaus."

"Siento lo del otro día. Yo realmente lo estoy. Ahora, si me perdonas, entonces te puedo decir la razón por la que estoy llamando".

"Tú no llamaste para disculparse", preguntó.

"Bueno, sí, eso también, pero yo también quería pedirte un favor."

Oí un largo suspiro en el otro extremo.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Estoy buscando a un apartamento en mi edificio para convertir a un estudio de arte de Caroline, y me encantaría que lo mires conmigo. Pero por favor no se lo digas, es una sorpresa."

"Cuando lo que quieres hacer esto"

"¿Qué hora es buena para ti?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué tal una hora?"

Miré a través de mi oficina y vi la puerta abierta. Rebeka estaba de pie en el umbral. Sonreí y colgué el teléfono, levantándose de la silla mientras entraba en la oficina. Le di un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo siento, hermana. Ya sabes lo mucho que te amo y Camden, y sólo quiere lo mejor para ti."

"Ya lo sé, Niklaus, y yo también te amo, pero no puedo pensar que se puede gobernar mi vida. Déjame caer. Voy a volver y vuelva a intentarlo. No soy tan débil como crees que soy."

"No creo que eres débil en absoluto." Sonreí mientras me rompió nuestro abrazo.

"Tengo un par de cosas para terminar en la otra oficina y entonces podemos ir."

"Muy bien, voy a llamar a Madoxx a recogernos."

"No es necesario. Tengo mi coche. Basta con que nos conducir hasta allí. "Ella sonrió mientras salía de la oficina.

No había nada que odiaba más que el tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York y ella lo sabía. Tal vez era su manera de vengarse de mí.

* * *

><p>Rebeka y yo entramos en el apartamento y, al instante, supe que era perfecto para Caroline.<p>

"Me encanta, Niklaus ", dijo Rebeka. "A ella le va a encantar"

"Es bueno. Dime cuál es tu visión para el lugar. Recuerda, es ser un estudio de arte".

Como Rebeka caminó por el apartamento y me mostró lo que ella imaginaba, sabía que Caroline iba a adorarlo. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, sabía que Paul tenía razón. Era mucho más seguro aquí por Caroline a tener un estudio de arte, y yo no tendría que preocuparme mucho acerca de ella. Saque de mi teléfono, me llamó al dueño y compré el apartamento. Rebeka y yo caminamos por la puerta y, mientras empujaba el botón del ascensor, me abracé a Rebeka diciéndole adiós. Las puertas se abrieron y yo saltamos cuando vi Caroline de pie en el interior del ascensor.

"Niklaus, Rebeka. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

Joder, me dije a mí mismo.

"Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Creo que te pregunté primero, Niklaus," dijo mientras se bajaba del ascensor. "¿Por qué estás en este piso?"

"Oh, el infierno", dije mientras me negué con la cabeza. Cogí su mano. "Vamos, yo te mostraré la razón."

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y le indicó a ella para entrar.

"Estoy confundida", dijo.

"Bienvenida a tu estudio de arte"

Una expresión de sorpresa superó a su cara.

"¿Qué?"

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Este es tu estudio de arte, bebé. Lo compré para ti como una sorpresa y Rebeka va a decorar. Aquí es donde vas a venir y hacer todo sobre pintura, sin interrupciones".

"Oh, Niklaus, me encanta. Gracias," dijo mientras me besaba.

Dio las gracias a Rebeka con un abrazo y luego Rebeka anunció que tenía que irse.

"Tengo que llegar a casa. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer por la Camden fiesta de mañana".

Caroline le preguntó si había algo que pudiera ayudarla a hacerlo. Rebeka dijo educadamente que no y que tenía todo bajo control. Después de que ella salió del apartamento, Caroline cerró la puerta y se puso de pie en contra de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me di cuenta de que estaba tramando algo.

"Debemos irnos", le dije.

"Nosotros, después de que nos bautizamos mi nuevo estudio de arte" Ella sonrió.

Sentí una punzada de abajo cuando dijo eso. Ella se acercó a donde yo estaba de pie, agarró la parte inferior de la camisa y lo levantó por encima de mi cabeza.

"Voy a darle un agradecimiento adecuado, señor Mikaelson", dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Yo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a lo largo y sinuoso camino de entrada de la casa de mis padres. El porche estaba decorado con globos y un gran cartel que decía: Feliz cumpleaños, Camden. Caroline me sonrió cuando vimos la señal, a sabiendas de que, en un futuro no muy lejano, estaríamos haciendo lo mismo con Elizabeth. Nos detuvimos en nuestra casa en la playa primero en dejar las maletas y para comprobar las cosas. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habíamos estado allí por todo lo que estaba pasando. Mason y Landon se dirigían a la fiesta, así como Elena y Damon, y Madoxx y su esposa, Dana. Aparqué el Range Rover y el asiento de seguridad desabrochado de Elizabeth. Caroline cogió la bolsa de pañales y regalos de Camden. Al entrar en la casa, Camden salió corriendo de la sala de estar. Rápidamente me puse abajo del asiento del coche mientras corría a mis brazos.<p>

"Feliz cumpleaños, amigo ", le dije mientras besaba la cabeza. Él me sonrió y luego miró a Caroline y extendió los brazos hacia ella. Ella puso los regalos en la mesa y se lo llevó de mí, lo abrazó y le desean un feliz cumpleaños.

Como Caroline tomó Elizabeth desde el asiento del coche, Camden me llevó de la mano hacia el patio trasero. Toda nuestra familia y amigos estaban allí, riendo, hablando y pasando un buen rato. En el momento en que mi madre nos vio, corrió y tomó Elizabeth de Caroline. Como hicimos nuestras rondas, tía Sadie se acercó a nosotros y nos dio a ambos un abrazo. Tomó la mano de Caroline y le dio la vuelta. Realmente odiaba cuando estaba en funciones de la familia. Mientras miraba a Caroline y sonrió, ella le apretó la mano.

"Usted está muy saludable, querida."

"Gracias, tía Sadie, eso es bueno saberlo." Ella sonrió.

Tía Sadie preguntó Caroline que agacharse y le susurró algo al oído. Vi como Caroline sonrió y le dio las gracias.

"¿Qué fue eso? ", Le pregunté cuando la tía Sadie se alejó.

"Oh, ella me dijo que ella ve a un niño en el futuro. " Ella sonrió mientras se enganchó su brazo alrededor mío.

Levanté las cejas.

"Vamos a tener un hijo"

"De acuerdo con la tía Sadie, lo estamos." Ella se echó a reír.

La idea de tener un hijo me emocionó. Un niño que podía asumir y hacerse cargo de las empresas Black como mi padre hizo conmigo. Me incliné y besé Caroline en la cabeza.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó.

"Sólo porque Te amo."

Ella sonrió mientras le daba mi brazo un apretón. Caminamos hacia donde estaban sentados Madoxx y Dana y tomó asiento junto a ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que me senté que mi padre le preguntó a verme. Lo seguí hasta la casa y en su oficina, donde se cerró la puerta.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con el juicio, hijo?", se preguntó.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo como me acerqué a la barra y me serví un vaso de whisky.

"Va como van todos los ensayos, papá. Sólo deseo que esta mierda haya terminado".

"Tú te metiste en este lío, Niklaus. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, meterse en una relación con esa puta?"

Tomé una bocanada de aire mientras miraba a él.

"Tuve mis razones."

"Nunca dijiste cuáles eran esas razones, y yo quiero saber. No quiero que mi empresa arrastrado por el barro porque no pudiste mantener su polla en sus pantalones".

Su comentario quemó todo mi cuerpo.

"Mikaelson Enterprises es mi compañía ahora. Le di la vuelta cuando esa empresa no estabas prestando atención a ella porque estabas con tu puta en el Caribe y tu contador te estaba robando a ciegas," le escupí entre dientes.

Mi padre no sabía que yo sabía acerca de la mujer que llevó al Caribe, dos años antes me hice cargo de la empresa. Se suponía que debía estar en un viaje de negocios por un mes en Alemania, al menos eso es lo que le dijo a mi madre. Su contador había malversado dinero y su V.P. hecho algunos negocios muy malos. Mi padre se dio la vuelta y no me miraba mientras hablaba.

"Nunca se le dijiste a tu madre acerca de eso. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque, la hubiera herido y no quería verla sufrir. Mi relación con Ashlyn estaba fuera de control. Yo estaba en un lugar oscuro y mal en ese momento. Gracias a Dios Caroline entró en mi vida cuando lo hizo. Escucha, papá, Lou tiene todo bajo control. No quiero que te preocupes por ello. Esperemos que todo terminará pronto".

Como se dio la vuelta, me miró y sonrió.

"Tienes razón, hijo, y lo siento por lo que dije."

Le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba detrás de su escritorio y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Abrí la puerta y Caroline estaba parado allí.

"Ya está. Me preguntaba dónde había desaparecido", dijo.

"Lo siento, Caroline. Tuve que robar a mi hijo y repasar algunas cosas con él. Ahora ¿dónde está la nieta de la mía?" Mi padre le sonrió.

Al salir al patio trasero, oímos gritar a alguien. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Camden en el suelo, pataleando y gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Empecé a ir a él y Caroline agarró mi brazo.

"Connor, no lo hagas."

En ese momento, vi a Ben ir hacia él. Él puso en el suelo junto a él y le hizo mirar Camden en él. Él comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos y apuntando hacia el cielo y le dijo a Camden para hacer lo mismo. Caroline me miró y sonrió mientras Camden instante se calmó e hizo lo que Ben le había pedido. Todo el mundo se fue a lo suyo y siguió comiendo y hablar entre sí. Rebeka me miró desde el otro lado del patio. Cuando me acerqué a ella, Ben y Camden se levantó del suelo y se acercó a nosotros.

"Eso fue impresionante, Ben," le dije.

"Mi hermano es autista y yo prácticamente le levantó antes de ir a la universidad. Mi madre trabajaba doble turno en el hospital y mi papá se fue cuando tenía nueve años. Camden es un gran chico." Él sonrió mientras miraba a Rebeka.

En ese momento, vi algo entre ellos. Caroline se acercó y me entregó a Elizabeth.

"Debes admitir que estabas equivocado acerca de Ben ", dijo.

"Yo estaba equivocado acerca de Ben. Él es un gran tipo." Sonreí.


	14. Chapter 14

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Niklaus parecía estar más nervioso últimamente y más irritable. Él iría a la corte todos los días y luego a la oficina. Venía a casa más tarde de lo normal porque estaba atrasado en el trabajo. Hice todo lo que pude para tratar de eliminar el estrés de encima. A pesar de que mi estudio no estaba listo todavía, comencé a pintar y el pánico se apoderó, como tenía miedo de que yo no fuera capaz de terminar.

Eran las diez de la noche, y yo acababa de poner Elizabeth a la cama. Cuando me senté en mi caballete, oí las puertas del ascensor se abren.

"Hola, cariño. Siento que estoy tan tarde. Yo tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer", arrastrando las palabras mientras me besaba en la mejilla y el hedor de alcohol superó mis sentidos.

"¿Has estado bebiendo?", Le pregunté.

"Tuve un par de bebidas", dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"¿En la oficina?"

"No, me detuve en el bar antes de que viniera a casa."

Se estiró en el sofá y puso su brazo sobre los ojos. Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a él.

"¿Cómo llegaste a casa?"

"Me tomé un taxi."

Yo estaba furiosa con él por no decirme que estaba parando en el bar antes de volver a casa. Yo también estaba enfadado con el hecho de que ni siquiera vienen a casa a ver a Elizabeth antes de irse a la cama. Esto no era propio de él, y algo más estaba pasando.

"¿No podrías venir a casa a pasar algún tiempo con Elizabeth antes de ir a la cama?" Le pregunté con una voz elevada.

Levantó el brazo y me miró.

"¿Estás enojada o algo así?"

"Sí, estoy cabreada, Niklaus. No me dijiste que ibas al bar después de la oficina. Yo supuse que estaba allí trabajando. ¿Con quién fuiste al bar?"

"Fui con Paulo. ¿Cuál es el problema? Joder, Caroline, me estás haciendo enojar."

"¿Te voy a enojar? Llegas a casa a las diez de la noche, apestando a alcohol, ¿y esperas que no esté molesta? Hubiera sido diferente si hubieras llamado y me ha dicho".

Niklaus se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"Yo no necesito explicarte mi paradero a, Caroline."

Me quedé en estado de shock, mientras caminaba por las escaleras, ese no era mi marido. Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo solo y dejarlo dormir la mona, pero no pude evitar la sensación de que algo estaba pasando. Tomando mi teléfono de la mesa, marqué Elena.

"Hola, mamá sexy. Damon y yo estamos a punto de tener sexo, por lo que tienen que hacerlo rápido", respondió ella.

"¿Por qué has de contestar el teléfono, entonces?"

"Debido a que eres tú, y que si es importante"

"Niklaus llegó a casa borracho."

"¿En serio? Eso no es como él."

"Lo sé. Es este maldito juicio y esa perra Ashlyn. Tengo que ir a hacer una visita a su mañana y tú vienes conmigo. Recuerda: no decir una palabra a Damon o a cualquier otra persona".

"Está bien, te veré mañana para ir a la instalación."

"Gracias, Elena," le digo mientras colgaba.

Apagando todas las luces, caminé arriba y examinando a Elizabeth, antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Al entrar en la ducha, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Niklaus, y me hizo enojar. El agua caliente corriendo por mi cuerpo se sentía bien como me lavé el pelo. Yo no quiero despertar Niklaus, así que no me quedé en la ducha muy larga. Cuando salí, me sorprendió verlo en el baño.

"Jesús, Niklaus, me has asustado."

"Lo siento. Tenía que venir a orinar".

Me envolví la toalla alrededor de mí y como me fui a entrar en el dormitorio, Niklaus me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia él.

"Lo siento, cariño. Siento lo de esta noche, y lo siento lo que dije".

"Sé que lo haces, Niklaus. Estás bajo mucha presión".

"No es una excusa, Caroline, " dijo mientras me besaba. "Por favor, déjame hacerte el amor."

Sonreí ante sus palabras borrachas, y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la toalla de mí, me recogió y me llevó a la cama.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿qué vas a decirle a ella cuando la veas?"<p>

"No lo sé. He intentado un millón de conversaciones en mi cabeza", le contesté mientras nos dirigíamos a la cárcel donde estaba Ashlyn.

"¿Qué le dijiste a Niklaus que estabas haciendo hoy?" Preguntó Elena.

"Le dije que tú y yo iba para otro accesorio y luego ir a hacer una degustación pastel."

Odiaba mentirle y me estaba matando por dentro. Pero yo no tenía otra opción. Que necesitaba para tratar de salvar a mi familia y, lo más importante, mi marido. Aparqué el Range Rover y caminé la distancia desde el estacionamiento hasta el edificio. El empleado que se sienta detrás de la ventana de cristal me preguntó el nombre del preso que estaba visitando. Una vez que le di el nombre de Ashlyn, tecleó en el ordenador y luego me dio una mirada extraña.

"Lo siento, señora, pero fue dada de alta este servicio hace un par de semanas. Ella es actualmente debajo en casa bajo confinamiento".

Mi piel empezó a ponerse espinoso, y de repente, no me sentía bien. La idea de que la perra estuviera fuera de la cárcel me hizo mal al estómago. Mientras miraba a Elena, sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Cómo diablos hizo esa perra para lograr salir de aquí?" Elena espetó.

"Ella debe tener un infierno de un abogado, porque según mis registros, se le concedió la libertad bajo fianza."

"Gracias ", le dije a la recepcionista me agarró los brazos de Elena y apresuré a salir del edificio.

Caminamos de regreso a la Range Rover, y lo único que pensaba era si Niklaus sabía. Pero yo sabía que no había manera que lo hizo porque él me habría dicho. Mi marido me habría dicho algo tan importante como eso.

"¿Crees que Niklaus sabía acerca de esto?" Preguntó Elena, como si leyera mi mente.

"No hay manera de que Niklaus supiera".

Subimos en el vehículo, y puse mi frente en el volante.

"¿Y ahora qué, Care?"

"Ahora, vamos al apartamento de Ashlyn."

Oí Elena jadeo cuando dije eso. No me importaba si era malo o no. Yo iba a verla de una manera u otra.

"¿Sabes dónde vive?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Recuerda, Niklaus fue quien le compró el maldito apartamento".

Nos llevó una hora a la ciudad y nos dirigimos directamente al apartamento de Ashlyn. Estaba furiosa que estaba en libertad bajo fianza, y no pude envolver mi cabeza alrededor de ella.

"¡Mierda!", Grité." ¿Cómo diablos hizo para salir en libertad bajo fianza?" Grité como nos detuvimos en una plaza de aparcamiento.

"Cálmate, Caroline."

Como Elena y yo tomamos el ascensor hasta el piso que su apartamento estaba encendida, mi cuerpo temblaba de ira. El hecho de que ella pudiera incendiar un edificio, admitirlo, a continuación, cambiar su declaración de culpabilidad, y salir en libertad bajo fianza fue demasiado para mí de manejar. Nos pusimos de pie en frente de su puerta, y llame suavemente. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Ashlyn se quedó allí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras miraba a mí.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quiero hablar contigo", le contesté.

"¡Fuera de aquí!", Exclamó mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta.

"Oh, no, no", dijo Elena mientras lanzaba su cuerpo contra la puerta para evitar que se cierre.

Los dos lucharon mientras Ashlyn trató de cerrar la puerta y Elena intentaron mantenerla abierta.

"Por favor, Ashlyn. Sólo quiero hablar contigo", le supliqué.

Elena logró empujar la puerta completamente abierta y llamo Ashlyn retrocedió unos pasos. Caminamos por dentro y Elena cerró la puerta.

"Será mejor que sea rápido o llamo a la policía", dijo.

Mi pulso estaba acelerado, y mi piel estaba en llamas mientras estaba de pie delante de la mujer que estaba arruinando mi familia.

"¿Por qué, Ashlyn? Sólo dime por qué quieres arruinar mi familia".

Como ella me miró, sus ojos se abrieron aún más oscuros.

"Tu arruinaste mi vida"

"¿Cómo arruine tu vida?", Le pregunté.

"Tomaste a la única persona que he amado lejos de mí. Tu ibas caminando a su vida, y él me ignoró por completo. Él era la única persona que nunca dejó de prestarme atención".

Parada allí, pude ver lo inestable que era realmente esta mujer.

"Tú quemaste edificio de Niklaus. Tu contrató a alguien para destruirlo. Ahora tu tienes que sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones. ¿Creías que no lo iban a descubrir?"

"No me he quedado atrapado si esa comadreja no habría dicho nada."

"Ashlyn, ¿tienes algún remordimiento acerca de lo que hiciste?"

"No, no lo hago. Niklaus me daño hasta el fondo, al igual que lo hizo mi hermana, y ahora voy a hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho. Voy a asegurarme de que nunca me vuelva a dañar, incluso si tengo que destruirte a ti y a tu pequeño bebé precioso".

Un incendio quemó a través de mi cuerpo como nunca antes y una ira nunca supe que había surgido de las profundidades de mi alma. Ella amenazó a mi hija. Para amenazarme era una cosa, pero para amenazar a mi hijo era otra. Apenas había cruzado una línea peligrosa. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba fuera de control como me lancé hacia ella y toqué el culo al suelo. Me senté encima de ella como yo agarré la cara con ambas manos.

"No vuelvas a amenazar a mi hija. ¿Me entiendes, perra psicótica?"

Ashlyn luchó y logró romper con mis manos mientras me empujó fuera de ella.

"Voy a matarte puta, perra. Es algo que debería haber hecho en lugar de quemar ese edificio." Gritó.

Ella vino a mí y me agarró del pelo, tirando de mí hacia abajo como me golpeó la frente sobre la mesa. Oí gritar a Elena mientras trataba de agarrarla. De repente, la puerta se abrió y dos hombres llegaron corriendo, Niklaus me agarró por detrás y Madoxx agarró Ashlyn y la contuvo.

"Caroline, estás sangrando" Niklaus dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de mi cabeza.

"Amenazó Elizabeth" le dije.

"¿Qué?" Niklaus gritó mientras él la miraba.

Elena fue y trajo un paño desde el cuarto de baño y se lo entregó a Niklaus mientras lo sostenía por encima de mi corte.

"Estás en un gran problema" Niklaus dijo mientras se aplica presión a la herida.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Le pregunté.

"No estamos hablando de eso ahora"

"Créeme, estamos hablando, Niklaus"

Dos agentes de policía entraron en el apartamento de Ashlyn y la llevaron de Madoxx.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó y me preguntó qué había pasado.

"Ella simplemente se volvió loca y salió detrás de mí. Ella me tiró al suelo y me golpeé la cabeza sobre la mesa", le dije con inocencia.

"¿Le gustaría presentar cargos por asalto y agresión, señora?"

"No, yo no creo que sea necesario", dijo Niklaus.

Lo miré con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de decir.

"Sí, sí quiero presentar cargos", le dije.

De repente, gritó Ashlyn.

"Ella vino a por mí primero. Fue en defensa propia"

El oficial miró a Elena.

"¿Era usted un testigo, señorita?"

"Sí, yo lo soy, y que la mujer hizo una clara amenaza con matarla y luego se fue hacia ella y la empujó en esa mesa. Yo estaba muy asustada, no me podía mover"

Como Ashlyn estaba gritando en su defensa, el funcionario la esposó y la acompañó fuera del apartamento. Madoxx me miró y sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

"¿Estás bien?", Se preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano.

"Sí, estoy bien."

Niklaus retira la tela de mi herida, y todavía estaba sangrando

"Vas a necesitar puntos de sutura, Caroline," dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Estoy tan enojado contigo en este momento."

"Guárdatelo, Niklaus. No estoy de humor para una conferencia".

"Damon está en el hospital. Acabo de hablar con él, y él está esperando por nosotros. Yo conduciré el Range Rover y encontraremos allí", dijo Elena.

La miré y asentí con la cabeza mientras me pregunté:

"¿Lo tienes todo?"

"Claro que sí" Ella sonrió mientras sostenía el pequeño dispositivo que tenía en su mano.

Como Elena salió del apartamento, Niklaus y Madoxx me ayudaron a levantarme.

"Me parece que he hecho esto con usted antes. " Madoxx sonrió.

"¿Qué hizo llegar Elena?" Niklaus preguntó mientras caminábamos fuera del apartamento.

"Evidencia". Sonreí.


	15. Chapter 15

************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Niklaus me ayudó a entrar en la limusina y luego cerró la puerta. Dio la vuelta y se deslizó a mi lado. El dolor en mi cabeza estaba empezando a ponerse peor, y yo no tenía necesidad de él gritándome.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo? ", Se preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Tratar de salvar a nuestra familia."

"Te dije que se mantenga alejado de ella y me desobedeciste. Ya sabes lo inestable que es. Podía haberte matado, Caroline."

"Niklaus, por favor deja de gritar. Mi cabeza me duele mucho", le dije mientras una lágrima brotó de mis ojos.

"Termina, Niklaus. Los dos se pueden hablar de ello más tarde. Lo más importante es que tenemos mira su cabeza", dijo Madoxx.

Niklaus se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. Cogí su mano, pero él se apartó. La última vez que estuvo así de enojado conmigo estaba de vuelta en Michigan, cuando se enteró de que tenía cáncer. Madoxx se detuvo en la entrada de urgencias, y Elena me estaba esperando con una silla de ruedas. Abrí la puerta yo misma y empecé a salir. Niklaus dio la vuelta y me agarró del brazo. Me aparté de él.

"No me toques", le solté cuando me senté en la silla.

Elena lo miró y luego a mí. Ella me llevo a la mesa de registro y la enfermera me llevó a una habitación de inmediato. Ella tomó el paño de mi cabeza y me miró.

"Dr. Damon puede arreglar eso para usted." Ella sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mano.

Después de que ella salió de la habitación, Niklaus estaba al lado de la mesa. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo él y Madoxx sabía que yo estaba en el piso de Ashlyn. Me estaba molestando en un nivel completamente nuevo. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer la pregunta temida que no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, Damon entró en la habitación. Se puso de pie en la entrada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Es este un déjà vu?", se preguntó.

"Más o menos se siente como uno, ¿no?", Le contesté.

Mientras que Damon me cosió, empezó a hacer preguntas.

"Así que, ¿por qué estaban ustedes dos en la casa de Ashlyn?, pero lo más importante, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Pensé que estaba en la cárcel".

"Al parecer, ella pagó la fianza y se la dejó escapar en el arresto domiciliario", dijo Elena.

Puso la puntada final y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Todo arreglado, de nuevo." Sonrió.

Niklaus no dijo una palabra. Siguió mirándome con una mirada de decepción y la ira.

"Elena, te llevo a casa y Niklaus puede tomar Caroline casa en el Range Rover", dijo Madoxx.

_Genial_, me dije a mí misma. Yo no quería estar a solas con él. Yo sabía que el mayor de los argumentos que viene, y no me siento bien o lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar con él. Le tendió la mano y me ayudó a bajar de la mesa. Me volví y miré a Elena.

"Quiero que tú y Damon vengan esta noche para la cena."

"No, Caroline. Necesitas descansar", dijo Niklaus.

"No te preocupes por mí. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir".

"Vamos a traer la cena. Así que no te preocupes por nada, "Elena dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y me abrazó.

Niklaus apretó el Range Rover hasta la entrada y se sentó allí. Pensé que habría salido y abrí la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Estaba siendo un completo idiota, y yo no lo apreciaba. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando subí y cerré la puerta mientras se quitaba del aparcamiento del hospital y nos llevó a casa.

* * *

><p>El viaje a casa se quedó en silencio. No dijo una palabra y yo tampoco me subió las escaleras y entró en nuestro dormitorio. Mason me había enviado mensajes de texto antes, diciendo que estaba en el parque con Elizabeth y que volverían más tarde. Me senté en el borde de la cama y esperé a Niklaus para venir y empezar a gritarme. Entró en la habitación y me dio una pastilla blanca y un vaso de agua.<p>

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ", Espetó.

"Antes de decir una palabra, tú debes contestar dos preguntas."

Sus ojos me miraron furiosos.

"No estás en posición de decirme qué hacer, Caroline."

"¿Sabías que Ashlyn estaba fuera de la cárcel?", le pregunté.

Niklaus se pasó las manos por el pelo y respiró fuerte como él dio la vuelta y caminó a través del cuarto.

"Sí, yo sabía esa mierda"

A medida que mi cuerpo se estremeció, me puse el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

"Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste. Me mentiste, Niklaus."

"Y me mentiste, Caroline ", Dijo con una voz elevada. "Te lo dije cien veces que permanezcas lejos de ella y que no escuchas. Ese es tu problema nunca escuchas. Siempre vas fuera y haces lo que carajo quieres sin ninguna consideración por mí o mis sentimientos".

"Ella va a destruirte, destruirnos, a nuestra familia. No podía sentarse y dejar que lo haga".

Niklaus se enfureció mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí y señaló con el dedo en la cara.

"Te dije que no iba a dejarla hacer eso, sin embargo, no me creíste y tuviste que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Podrías haberte matado. Ella es así de loca"

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí?", Le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Una vez más, él no me miraba y él se dio la vuelta.

"No importa cómo lo sabía."

"¿Tenías a alguien siguiéndome?"

"No"

Entonces, de repente, mi mente seguía volviendo a los tiempos en que él mostraría al azar hacia los lugares en los que estuve. Me acordé de cuando se presentó en la FAO Schwartz y sabía exactamente lo que estaba en suelo y en qué sección Rebeka y yo estábamos. Miré a mi teléfono, que estaba tirado en la cama.

"¡Hijo de puta me estabas vigilando a mí a través de mi teléfono! ¿Me estaban siguiendo?" Le grité.

El aire estaba cargado y que no necesitaba decir nada, porque su silencio lo decía todo. Cerré los ojos mientras me sentía mareada, y yo tenía que sentar en la cama.

"No tenías derecho", le susurró mientras una lágrima corría por mi cara.

"Tú no me diste otra opción, Caroline. Sabía que ibas a hacer algo como esto", dijo con calma mientras se dio unos pasos más cerca de la cama.

"Quiero que salgas de esta habitación y me dejes en paz. Me duele la cabeza y necesito un poco de espacio".

"Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de espacio", dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Niklaus POV<strong>

Después de agarrar la botella de Motrin del mueble de baño, entré en la sala de estar y directo al bar. Sacudiendo dos pastillas en mi mano, yo los metí en mi boca, y los persiguió con un vaso de whisky.

"¿No crees que es un poco pronto para empezar a beber?" Madoxx dijo mientras caminaba en la habitación y se sentó en el sillón de cuero.

"Nunca es demasiado temprano para empezar a beber. ¿Quieres uno?" Le pregunté mientras me levanté mi copa.

Con un movimiento de su mano, él declinó cortésmente.

"¿Tú y Caroline lo arreglaron ya?"

"Más o menos". Suspiré.

"Te dije que iba a descubrir que tu sabías que Ashlyn estaba fuera de la cárcel. ¿Encontró la manera que la has estado siguiendo a ella? "

"Si ", le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

"Te lo advertí, Niklaus. Te dije que no era una buena idea para mantener secretos para ella."

"Como si tuviera una elección. Mira lo que hizo".

"¡Exactamente! Ella lo habría hecho de todos modos. Así que ¿no hubiera sido mejor decirle desde el principio? Porque si me preguntas, el dolor que está sintiendo ahora es mucho peor".

"Sí, bueno, ¿qué hay de mí y cómo me siento, Madoxx? Ella me mintió. Ella mintió acerca de lo que estaba haciendo y dónde se dirigía hoy".

"Tu mentiste, ella mintió. Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. Escucha, Niklaus, ya sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y yo sé por qué Caroline hizo lo que hizo. La verdad del asunto es que al final del día, independientemente de toda la mierda que pasó antes, ustedes dos se aman más de lo que hicieron ayer. Te voy a decir algo, aunque, eras un bastardo insensible con ella en la limusina y en el hospital".

Me levanté del sofá, me acerqué a la barra, y me serví otro whisky.

"No empieces con eso, Madoxx" Suspiré.

"¡Claro que voy a empezar eso! Tu esposa, la madre de tu bebé, está arriba con puntos de sutura en la cabeza a causa de esa chica psicótica ha utilizado hasta la fecha, y en vez de disculparse con ella y consolarla, estás aquí, echando hacia atrás whisky."

"Y hablando contigo, me permito añadir," dije con irritación. "Tú conoces a Caroline, y tú sabes cómo puede ser. Ella está muy enojada, y ella me dijo que saliera de la habitación porque necesitaba espacio".

Madox se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Se detuvo, se volvió y me lanzó una mirada.

"Te sentirás como un culo muy pronto." Sonrió.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" Grité mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Cuando suspiré y me acerqué a la barra para poner ahí mi vaso, oí la puerta del ascensor abierta. Al principio, pensé que era Madoxx, pero me sorprendió gratamente cuando miré y vi a Mason y Elizabeth.

"Ahí está mi niña." Sonreí cuando la llevé de los brazos de Mason. "¿Te divertiste en el parque?"

"Tuvimos un tiempo fabuloso. Ella ha hecho los amigos más increíbles y todos la amaban".

Miré a Mason en la confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"Una vez a la semana, me encuentro con los demás con sus bebés en el parque. No vas a creer las historias que me cuentan acerca de las familias para las que trabajan, y yo sólo me siento allí y se jactan acerca de ti y Caroline. Hablando de Diva Chica, ¿dónde está?"

"Tuvo un pequeño accidente antes, y ella está arriba acostada."

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamó Mason. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza y necesitaba un par de puntos de sutura. Ella está bien."

Mason le puso la mano sobre su boca.

"¿Ella está aquí?"

"No es una larga historia. Ella te dirá todo sobre esto mañana. Ella necesita descansar".

"¿Es necesario que me ocupe de la princesa por un tiempo más", se preguntó .

"No considérate listo por el día. Vete a casa y relajarte" Sonreí.

"Si me necesitas, simplemente llame."

"Gracias, Mason. Lo haré" dije mientras la puerta cerrada del ascensor.

Miré a Elizabeth y le besé la punta de su nariz.

"Te amo, mi niña."

Tomé Elizabeth arriba, cambié el pañal, y luego entré a mi habitación. Caroline seguía dormida sobre la cama. El vendaje en su frente comenzó a traer de vuelta los recuerdos de cuando estuve a punto de perderla. Pero también me recordó lo cerca que hicimos durante ese tiempo. Sonreí mientras miraba a ella y luego a Elizabeth, que también estaba mirando a ella. Mis emociones estaban corriendo profunda de los acontecimientos del día. Todavía estaba tan enojado con ella por haber mentido a mí he ido a ver Ashlyn. Elizabeth comenzó a balbucear, y Caroline abrió los ojos. Mientras miraba a Elizabeth, le tendió la mano. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté así Caroline podía tocarla.

"Hola, mi niña," ella dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Elizabeth.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" Le pregunté.

"Duele", dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo. "Todavía estoy muy enojada contigo"

"Y yo aún estoy enojado contigo"

Caroline se sentó y extendió los brazos. Entregué Elizabeth acercó a ella y ella la llevó y la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces Caroline se puso a llorar. Me rompió el corazón al verla sentada allí, sosteniendo Elizabeth y llorando.

"Nena, no", le susurré.

"Tú no estabas allí. ¿No has oído cómo esa perra amenazaba a nuestra hija?".

Suspiré mientras mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que era Lou.

"Hola, Lou" le respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama. "Sí, esta noche va a estar bien, nos vemos luego."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Caroline.

"Lou va a venir esta noche para discutir los acontecimientos de hoy."

Caroline no dijo nada. Puso Elizabeth en la cama y se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de unos momentos, fui a ver cómo estaba. Ella estaba de pie delante del fregadero, mirándose en el espejo.

"No me arrepiento de lo que hice hoy", dijo.

"No quiero hablar más de ello en este momento", le dije mientras me paraba en la puerta.

"Eso está bien. Sólo quería que supieras que como tú, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi familia", dijo mientras me empujó fuera del camino y salió del cuarto de baño.

Cogió Julia de la cama y la llevó escaleras abajo. Mientras estaba allí, contemplando qué hacer a continuación, un mensaje de texto llegó de Rebeka.

_**"El estudio de Caroline**__**está terminado si quieres puedes venir a echarle un vistazo."**_

**"Gracias, Rebeka, que enseguida voy ",** le contesté.

Caroline estaba en la cocina, calentando una botella de Elizabeth cuando bajé para hacerle saber acerca de su estudio de arte.

"Rebeka me envió un mensaje de que su estudio de arte está listo. Le dije que iríamos en un rato".

"Está bien", dijo mientras sostenía a Elizabeth y tomó su botella.

Entramos en el ascensor y recorrimos hasta el décimo piso. Como nos bajamos, Rebeka estaba allí de pie con la puerta abierta. Ella echó un vistazo a la cabeza de Caroline y al instante comenzó a preocuparse.

"Caroline, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó con simpatía como Caroline entregó a Elizabeth a ella.

"Me caí y me golpeé la cabeza. Estoy bien".

Caminamos dentro del apartamento, y se terminó a la perfección. Como sonrió Caroline, me di cuenta de que estaba satisfecha con la forma en que resultó.

"Gracias, Rebeka. ¡Me encanta! ", Exclamó. " No puedo esperar para empezar a pintar."

Me acerqué a Rebeka y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, hermana. Es hermoso. Te has superado a ti mismo de verdad."

"No hay de qué. Ahora, tengo que irme. Ben y yo estamos tomando Camden a cenar".

"Que se diviertan. " Caroline sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo.

Tomé Elizabeth de ella y continué alimentarla como Rebeka salió del apartamento. Caroline se paró frente al caballete que sostenía un gran lienzo en blanco en ella.

"Voy a empezar esta pintura de mañana", dijo.

"¿Eres feliz?"

Ella me miró con una mirada furiosa y salió del apartamento sin decir una palabra. Miré a Elizabeth y suspiré.


	16. Chapter 16

**************************************_Lamento el retraso en actualizar, he estado ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de editar, pero ya estoy aquí y espero seguir por buen tiempo... espero sus reviews._**************************************

**************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Me acerqué a la barra y me serví un trago de Jack. Como yo cerré de nuevo, Niklaus se quedó allí con Elizabeth, mirándome.

"¿Qué?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea a beber cuando te tomaste una pastilla para el dolor", respondió como él decía Elizabeth en su andador.

"Está bien, Niklaus. Un tiro de Jack no va a matarme".

"No, pero podría Ashlyn y tu pareces pensar que está bien."

"No estoy escuchando nada más", le dije mientras me rompí las escaleras.

"Nunca lo haces de todos modos" Le oí gritar.

Al mirar en el momento en mi teléfono, me di cuenta de que Elena y Damon van a llegar pronto. Después me puse la ropa más cómoda, me fui a la cocina y saqué una botella de vino. Oí las puertas del ascensor abrirse y saludo Niklaus Elena y Damon. Cuando entraron a la cocina, Damon se acercó a mí y me dio un ligero beso.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"Con dolor, pero estoy bien." Sonreí.

Me quedé pensando que por lo menos alguien se preocupaba. Elena se acercó a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

"¿Tú el hombre sexy y siguen peleando?"

"Sí. Dios, estoy tan enfadada con él por mantener eso de mí."

"Lo entiendo, pero no te olvides de tu guardaste algo de él también."

Puse los ojos y luego se estremeció ante el dolor de los puntos de sutura. Me extendió la mano en el armario, agarró cuatro platos de la cena, y luego Elena de terminar de configurar el resto de la mesa. Cuando los cuatro nos sentamos y comimos nuestra cena, Elena sacó la grabadora que tenía antes. En primer lugar, ella me miró y luego sobre a Niklaus.

"¿Quieres oír esto o no?", Le preguntó.

"No, en realidad no", me contestó. "No importa lo que está allí. No deberías haber estado allí en el primer lugar"

"Vete a la mierda, Niklaus, " dije mientras me levanté y tiré mi plato en el fregadero y se rompió.

"Así se hace, Care", Exclamó.

Como yo estaba en el borde de las lágrimas, el portero llamó y dijo que Lou estaba en su camino hacia arriba. Abrí la puerta justo cuando salió del ascensor en el pasillo.

"Hola, Lou" dije mientras se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

"¿Estás bien? ", Se preguntó.

Nos reunimos en la sala de estar y Niklaus vertimos todas sus bebidas. Lou me miró entonces se preguntó:

"¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó hoy?"

"Esto es lo que pasó hoy", dijo Elena mientras presionaba reproducción de la grabadora.

Niklaus entregó a Lou una copa y luego se sentó en la silla frente a donde yo estaba sentado. Me miró y escuchó con atención. Lentamente cerró los ojos cuando oyó Ashlyn dijo cómo ella iba a destruir no sólo a él, sino de mí y Elizabeth también.

"Hable acerca de la atracción fatal. Bien, Lou? ", Dijo Peyton.

Cuando Lou terminó escuchando nuestro horrible altercado, él me miró y sonrió.

"Esa es una muy buena confesión y amenaza Ashlyn de hecho. Me llevo eso a su abogado y luego presentarlo como prueba. Si ella no se aconseja para cambiar su declaración de culpabilidad, entonces vamos a seguir presionando a las acusaciones de asalto y agresión y ella pondremos el tiempo añadido para eso. Caroline, tengo una pregunta para usted y yo necesito que seas completamente honesta conmigo. ¿Atacaste físicamente a ella?"

"¡Sí, claro, ella no! " Peyton tomó la palabra. "Deberías haber visto. Llamó a la puerta de su culo en el suelo y luego agarró una bodega de su cara y no la dejó ir y le dijo que mejor que no amenazan su hija de nuevo. Bueno, lo has oído."

Niklaus me miró con una expresión de shock.

"Oh, por favor. Ya le di un puñetazo a la vez de verdad crees que no iría tras ella cuando ella amenazó a nuestra hija", le dije a él.

Lou se sentó allí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sólo vamos a mantener esa información a nosotros mismos. Ella no tiene una marca en ella y tiene puntos de sutura. Así, una vez que el juez y el jurado escuche lo que tenía que decir, no van a creer que ella de todos modos"

Se levantó de la silla, y le acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Gracias, Lou" Niklaus dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos.

"No hay problema." Sonrió. "Cuida tu cabeza, Caroline. Estoy pidiendo un aplazamiento y todo esto podría haber terminado en una semana".

Una sensación de alivio fluyó a través de mí cuando me enteré de Lou dice eso. Elena tomó Elizabeth de su media vuelta y caminó hacia mí.

"Está casi terminado, cariño. Damon y yo vamos a ir. Él tiene que estar en el hospital en un par de horas. Toma una pastilla para el dolor, baja un par de tiros de esa mierda que te gusta, y dormirás muy bien.

Le sonreí y tomé al bebé como nos despedimos. Niklaus recogió los vasos sucios de la mesa y se los llevó a la cocina. Él todavía no me dijo nada, incluso después de oír lo que Ashlyn había dicho. Tomando Elizabeth escaleras para cambiarla, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo herida que estaba encontrando que Niklaus sabía Ashlyn estaba fuera de la cárcel y cómo fue el seguimiento de cada uno de mis movimientos. Una sensación de malestar surgió en mi estómago cuando puse a Elizabeth en su cuna. Lo único que yo quería y necesitaba era un baño caliente.

Cuando comencé el baño, me serví una tapa llena de burbujas bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Cerré de la puerta del baño, me desnudé, torcí mis cabellos, y me recosté en la bañera. Si había una persona que necesitaba más ahora mismo, era a mi mamá. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi cara como la mierda del día establecido dentro de mí. Me llevé a mis rodillas hasta el pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas mientras yo sollozaba en ellos.

"Caroline " oí Niklaus susurrar mientras abría la puerta.

Se metió en la bañera, detrás de mí, completamente vestido, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Lo siento, cariño", comenzó a llorar. "Lo siento por todo lo que has pasado hoy. Sólo quería protegerte de todo lo horroroso del mundo. Quería protegerte, Caroline. Necesito que trates de entender por qué hice lo que hice y por qué se comportó de la manera que lo hice. Te amo malditamente demasiado".

Llevar los brazos hacia él, él aflojó su agarre a mí alrededor y me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Él inclinó su cabeza mientras miraba a mí y trató de borrar las manchas de rímel de debajo de los ojos. Llevar la mano a la cara, me sequé con suavidad cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos.

"Mírate tus ropas están empapadas" Sonreí suavemente.

"No importa el tiempo que te estoy sosteniendo." Él sonrió mientras su mano, suavemente agitado por mi mejilla.

"¿Me perdonas?", Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto que te perdono. ¿Me perdonas?"

"Sí, te amo demasiado para no hacerlo."

* * *

><p>Me senté en mi caballete para comenzar mi tercer cuadro. Una sensación de paz se restableció en todo mi cuerpo ahora que Ashlyn había sido declarado culpable y condenado a veinticinco años de prisión sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Niklaus estaba más relajado, y también lo estaba yo, sin el juicio que pende sobre nuestras cabezas. Elizabeth estaba creciendo tan rápido, que apenas podía mantenerse al día con ella. A medida que la luz del sol radiante a través de las ventanas, decidí aprovechar el hermoso día y tomar Elizabeth a Central Park. Agarré mi cuaderno de dibujo y me dirigí hasta el ático. Cuando salí del ascensor, vi a Mason y Elizabeth en la sala de estar.<p>

"Te voy a dar la tarde libre porque yo estoy tomando Elizabeth a Central Park. "

"Oh chuchería, ¿puedo ir?" Mason preguntó mientras me entregaba el bebé.

Me sentí mal que le decía que no, pero que quería pasar un tiempo a solas con mi hija.

"Aw, Mason. Lo siento, pero lo que realmente quiero es simplemente pasar algún tiempo a solas con Elizabeth. Teniendo en cuenta toda la mierda que pasó, me siento como una madre horrible que no he pasado tanto tiempo con ella como debo hacerlo".

"Yo entiendo, mamá. " Sonrió mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, sin embargo. Necesito que vayas al spa para mí ", le dije mientras me agarré mi bolso y saqué mi billetera.

"¿Qué se necesita del spa ", se preguntó .

"Necesito que consigas los trabajos de: masajes, manicura y facial. "

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Si", le dije mientras le entregaba algo de dinero. "Considera esto una ventaja, ya que han hecho tanto por Niklaus y por mí, y te lo agradecemos. Sé que no es mucho, pero es un comienzo".

"¿Es una broma? Es impresionante. Gracias, cara de muñeca", dijo con entusiasmo mientras me besaba y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Como Sonreí y besé Elizabeth en la nariz, yo deseaba desesperadamente que Niklaus pudiera unirse a nosotros en el parque, pero tenía reuniones todo el día, además de una llamada de conferencia. Puse Elizabeth en su cochecito, empaqué su bolsa de pañales, cogí una manta, mi cuaderno de dibujo, lápices, y agua embotellada. Después de que me aseguré de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, empujé la silla de paseo en el ascensor y me dirigí a Central Park.

Las flores en el Conservatorio Garden eran tan hermosas como siempre. Como yo estaba empujando Elizabeth, miré hacia delante y me di cuenta que no había nadie en mi lugar favorito. Cuando llegué, me extendí la manta sobre el césped, me quité los zapatos, y tomé Elizabeth de su cochecito.

"Este es mi lugar favorito, Elizabeth. Espero que vaya a ser el tuyo también algún día. "

La acosté en la manta y se quitó los calcetines. Ella comenzó a patear y mover sus brazos alrededor al tiempo que los sonidos de arrullo más lindos. Abrí mi cuaderno de dibujo y empecé a dibujar la imagen que me había imaginado para mi pintura. Mirando hacia Elizabeth, empecé a esbozar un campo de flores. Unos momentos más tarde, me enteré que mi teléfono suena. Como me sacó de mi bolso, me sonreí cuando vi que era Niklaus llamado.

"Mira, es tu papá", le dije mientras me mostré Elizabeth teléfono. "Hola", le contesté.

"Hey, cariño, yo estaba pensando que podríamos almorzar juntos. "

"Eso suena bien. ¿A qué hora? "

"¿Y ahora? Date la vuelta ", dijo.

Me di la vuelta y vi como Niklaus caminó hacia mí con una bolsa en la mano. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, colgué y me puse mi teléfono.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

Antes de sentarse en la manta, se quitó los zapatos y se quitó los calcetines.

"Hablé con Mason. Intenté llamarte antes y fui directamente al correo de voz, así que lo llamé y le pedí que le puso en el teléfono, y él me dijo que tú y Elizabeth estaba aquí", dijo mientras se sentaba y me besó.

"Pensé que tenías reuniones consecutivas y una conferencia telefónica"

Niklaus cogió Elizabeth y empezó a jugar con ella.

"Lo hice. Tuve un par de reuniones ya, pero cuando me enteré de que mi esposa e hija estaban en el Parque Central, que quería pasar el día con ellos, así que me cancelaron el resto de mis reuniones".

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí con nosotras." Le sonreí mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "¿Qué hay en la bolsa?"

"Ábrelo y lo sabrás. "

Cogí el bolso y miré dentro.

" Aw, nos has traído perros calientes. "

"Sé lo mucho que amas los de aquí." Sonrió.

Al tomar los perros calientes de la bolsa, Niklaus puso Elizabeth en su cochecito.

"Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo", dijo.

"Está bien. ¿Qué pasa? "

"Yo no quiero que estés enojada porque no discutí esto contigo primero, ya que sólo una especie de pasado de repente."

Como yo le di una mirada de preocupación, sonrió y tomó mi barbilla en su mano.

"No te preocupes, no es nada malo. "

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él comenzó a decirme lo que hizo.

"He invertido en la galería de arte de Vinnie en Chicago. Ahora soy su socio".

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Su socio de último minuto y lo dejó con una galería a medio terminar y no hay suficientes fondos para completar y conseguir que listo para la inauguración. Él me llamó y me preguntó si estaría interesado en invertir en la galería y ser su socio. Tuve mi abogado de negocios para elaborar los documentos legales y él está viniendo a la oficina mañana a firmarlos".

Mientras estaba sentado allí y lo miré fijamente, tenía que decirle algo que yo había estado pensando durante un tiempo.

"¿Puedo ser totalmente honesta contigo acerca de algo?"

"Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Qué es? "

"Pensé que ya eras dueño de la galería de arte y que no querías decirme. "

La expresión de su rostro se quedó estupefacta.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No lo sé. Es sólo una sensación que tuve".

"Bueno, te equivocaste. Yo no tenía nada que ver con esa galería hasta esta mañana. No puedo creer que se podría pensar que yo no le diría algo así".

"¿En serio?" Le dije mientras me incliné mi cabeza y fruncí los labios.

"Cierto. Buen punto", dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Después comimos nuestros perros calientes y Elizabeth se había quedado dormida, Niklaus y yo nos acostamos en la manta. Me acurruqué contra él como él puso su brazo alrededor de mí, y miré hacia el cielo.

"Este es un día perfecto ", dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

"Cada día es perfecto cuando estamos juntos. " Sonreí.

"Nunca olvidaré el día en que te encontré acostado aquí, bajo la lluvia. Estabas tan enferma, y yo estaba tan asustado. Me rompiste el corazón ese día, cariño. "

"¿Cómo? ", Le susurré.

"Al decirme que estabas mintiendo aquí, así que nadie sabría que estabas llorando. No tienes ni idea de lo que me mata dentro de oírte decir eso. "

Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré.

"Lo siento. Mi vida era muy diferente entonces. Me salvaste de mí misma. "

Bajó la vista hacia mí y sus labios rozaron los míos.

"Nos salvamos el uno al otro."

A pesar de que yo quería quedarme en este lugar para siempre, nuestro momento sincero pronto fue interrumpido por el grito de Elizabeth. Ambos sonreímos como nos levantamos y Niklaus le llevó desde la silla de paseo.

"Creo que es hora de volver a casa ", le dije cuando comencé a empacar.

"Creo que tienes razón. "

Después de besar a Elizabeth en ambas mejillas, Niklaus la puso en la silla de paseo y sacó su teléfono.

"¿A quién llamas? ", Le pregunté .

"Madoxx. Yo le digo que venga a recoger. "

"Dile a Madoxx dije hola" Sonreí cuando tomé la silla de paseo y empecé a caminar.

" Caroline Rose Mikaelson! Vuelve aquí con la bebé", Dijo en voz bastante fuerte.

Volví la cabeza y lo miré con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

"Diviértete en la limusina usted mismo, señor Mikaelson Mi bebé y yo estamos caminando a casa".

En poco tiempo, Niklaus estaba justo detrás de mí.

"Eres tan terca. "

"Lo sé, y eso es una de las razones por las que me amas. "

"Sólo uno de un millón, bebé. Sólo uno de un millón ", dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendos de Caroline en Polyvore<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

Caroline había estado trabajando duro en sus pinturas. La inauguración es el mes que viene y ella todavía tenía dos fotos más para pintar. Mason había ido a California por una semana con Landon, por tanto le eché una mano tanto como podría con Elizabeth, por tanto Caroline no se preocuparía de tener cuidado de ella. Había dado a Claire el día libre para ir con su marido al doctor, y Elena estaba fuera de la ciudad con Damon. Yo tenía planeado quedarme en casa y trabajar, pero se necesitaba mi atención en la oficina. Traté de llamar a mi familia en busca de ayuda, olvidando todos estaban fuera de la ciudad también. Caroline se acababa de ir al estudio y Phil llama, señalando que tenía que estar en la oficina para una reunión sobre el nuevo edificio de Chicago, y hoy era el único día que se podía hacer. Miré a Elizabeth mientras ella estaba sentada en su sillita.

"Escucha, Elizabeth. Papá te va a llevar a la oficina y necesito que seas extra buena. ¿De acuerdo? "

Como ella me sonrió, ella chilló. Ella pensó que era gracioso que yo le pedí que fuera extra buena. La puse en el asiento del coche, cogí la bolsa de pañales, y entré en el ascensor. Hoy era el día libre de Madoxx, así que tendría que conducir el Range Rover para trabajar. Me detuve en el estudio de Caroline para hacerle saber que estaba llevando Elizabeth conmigo. Mientras caminaba por la puerta, se dio vuelta y me miró.

"Hola, cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí y me besó.

"Estoy llevando a Elizabeth a la oficina. Tengo un par de cosas que tengo que hacer. "

"¿Por ti mismo?"

"Sí, por mí mismo. ¿Crees que no soy capaz de pasar el día con mi hija en paz? "

"No, si creo que eres capaz. Buena suerte, cariño. "Ella sonrió mientras se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Elizabeth.

Le puse la mano en el pomo, lo convirtió, y abrí la puerta. Dando la vuelta y mirándola a ella, le dije:

"¿Eso fue buena suerte para mí o para Elizabeth?" Le pregunté, confundido.

"Fue para los dos. " Ella se echó a reír.

Cuando puse Elizabeth en el asiento de atrás y la abrochó, se puso a llorar. Mierda, me dije a mí mismo, y ya me hacía tarde para la reunión. Ella acababa de comer, así que sabía que no tenía hambre, y yo acababa de cambiar su pañal antes de que nos fuéramos. Metí la mano la bolsa de pañales y saqué su chupete. Caroline no era demasiado entusiasta con aquello, pero esto era una emergencia. Cuando lo puse en su boca, ella dejó de llorar. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando me subí en el lado del conductor y me dirigí a la oficina. El tráfico era horrible, y Elizabeth se echó a llorar de nuevo. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor y su chupete había caído de su boca. Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes mientras trataba de llegar a la espalda y agarrarlo. Después de que finalmente lo encontré, me puse de nuevo en su boca, pero ella no lo quería. Ella lo escupió y comenzó a gritar. Yo no quería llamar a Caroline porque yo no quería que se preocupara, así que marqué a la siguiente mejor persona: Mason.

"Hey - Niklaus, ¿por qué esta la princesa llorando de esa manera?"

"Mason, necesito tu ayuda. Estoy tomando Elizabeth a la oficina".

"Tú solo", se interrumpió.

"Sí. Estoy atascado en el tráfico, y no deja de gritar. Ella ya no quiere tomar el chupete".

"¿Le diste el chupete? ¿Sabe Caroline esto?"

"No, y no vas a decirle a ella tampoco. Ayúdame, yo no sé qué hacer".

"¿Tienes alguna música clásica contigo?"

"Yo no lo creo."

"Busca en la bolsa de pañales. Es posible que haya un CD en allí".

Llegando por la espalda, agarró una bodega de la bolsa de pañales y, como yo traía para arriba en la parte delantera, los elementos comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo. Elizabeth seguía gritando, y yo estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

"¡No hay ninguna maldita CD aquí!" Grité en el teléfono.

"Niklaus, lo siento, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer hasta que llegues a la oficina."

Después de colgar, me miró a mi teléfono y tenía una idea. Aún atrapado en el tráfico, he descargado un poco de música clásica en mi teléfono. "Oda a la alegría" de Beethoven fue la primera canción en la lista. Golpeé el juego y subió el volumen tan alto como pudo. Sostuve el teléfono hacia la parte de atrás y más cerca de Elizabeth. No dejó de llorar de inmediato, pero el ruido era cada vez más suave. Dado que el tráfico comenzó a moverse, Elizabeth se quedó dormida, y me sentí como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Por último, llegamos a Mikaelson Enterprises.

Entré en el garaje y estacioné en mi lugar. Cuando miré detrás de mí, vi que Elizabeth seguía dormida, y yo necesitaba que se quedara así. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y empecé a recoger todas las cosas de la bolsa de pañales que se cayó al suelo. Como Desabroché suavemente el asiento del coche, Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron, y me congelé. Agarrando el chupete que estaba sentado junto a ella, me puse en su boca y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Empecé a sudar ante la idea de su grito en el cielo de nuevo.

Al bajar el ascensor que llevaba a mi oficina, fui inmediatamente rodeado por una bandada de mujeres que querían ver a Elizabeth. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi oficina, me di cuenta de que Valerie no estaba sentada en su escritorio. Mierda, sus vacaciones se inició hoy, recordé que yo contaba con ella para mantener un ojo en Elizabeth. Al abrir la puerta de mi oficina, puse el asiento del coche en mi escritorio, mientras que recogí algunos archivos para la reunión.

"¡Whoa, Niklaus! ¿Por qué es Elizabeth aquí?" Phil preguntó en estado de shock.

"Porque yo no tenía a nadie que se quedara con ella, Phil" le respondí con irritación.

"¿No tienes una nanny o niñera o lo que sea?"

"Él está de vacaciones, y Caroline está trabajando en sus pinturas."

"No se puede traer un bebé a una reunión", dijo.

Mirando a su estupidez, yo tranquilamente le dije:

"¿Te has olvidado de que Mikaelson Enterprises es mi empresa y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? ¡Si quiero llevar a mi hija a la reunión, a continuación, la llevare a la reunión!"

Phil suspiró y salió de la oficina.

"La reunión empieza en cinco minutos", dijo.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. Agarré mis archivos y el asiento del coche y me dirigí a la sala de juntas.

Al entrar en la habitación con quince hombres y mujeres, todos los ojos miraban a mí cuando entré

"Siento llegar tarde, pero como ustedes pueden ver, yo tengo a mi hija conmigo hoy y si alguno de ustedes tiene un problema con ella, la puerta está justo ahí. ¿Queda claro? "

Mientras me paré y miré a la gente en la sala, se hizo el silencio.

"Muy bien. Ahora vamos a proceder".

* * *

><p>Cuando cambiaba el pañal a Elizabeth, miré hacia arriba y vi a Caroline pie en la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

"Hola, cariño, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí parada?", Le pregunté.

"El suficiente tiempo para oír un poco de la conversación que ustedes dos estaban teniendo."

"Esa fue una conversación privada entre mi hija y yo." Sonreí.

Entró en el cuarto de niños, me dio un beso, y cogió a Elizabeth de la mesa para cambiar pañales.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy con tu papi?" Caroline le preguntó mientras ella la sostenía en el aire.

"Las cosas fueron bien. Yo no sé por qué tienes un tiempo difícil creyendo que no puedo cuidar a mi hija por mí mismo", le dije mientras me tiró el pañal de distancia.

"¿Qué es eso, Elizabeth? Gritaste todo el camino a la oficina, ¿y papá estaba teniendo una crisis? "

Maldita sea. Ella debe haber hablado con Mason.

"Esa no es la forma en que cayó, Caroline."

"Eso no es lo que he oído, Niklaus." Ella me sonrió.

"¿Por qué Mason te dice que lo llamé?"

"¿Qué es eso, Elizabeth? ¿Papá te dio el chupete?" Ella me miró.

"¿No puedo hacer nada si alguien te dice todo?"

"Mason no me dijo, bueno, no técnicamente. Yo estaba en el teléfono con él cuando lo llamaste, y le dije que lo pusiera en tres vías para que yo pudiera escuchar."

"¡Caroline Rose! Eso es una invasión de la privacidad".

"Oh, por favor. Me pareció divertido y tanto como yo quería que viniera a rescatarme, yo sabía que ibas a averiguar qué hacer".

"Gracias por la confianza", le dije mientras me puse las manos en las caderas y en voz baja le di un beso en los labios.

"Después de todo, eres el director ejecutivo de la compañía de mil millones de dólares. Has tratado con cosas peores. No te preocupes que una pequeña bebé fuera de si te rompa. Confesaré que estaba un poco preocupada por otra cosa".

"¿Qué te preocupaba?"

"No hay nada más sexy que un hombre con un bebé, y pude ver las buitres en tu oficina tomando ventaja de eso."

Sonriendo ante ella, tomé Elizabeth de sus brazos y la acosté en su cuna.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Caroline rio cuando la recogí.

"Sólo hay un buitre que quiere aprovecharse de mí, y lo quiero ahora mismo."

"Niklaus, ¿qué pasa con Elizabeth?"

"Ella va a estar bien. Ella está a salvo en su cuna, y si ella se pone a llorar, entonces nos va a dejar. Pero, quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora. Yo no quiero esperar ni un segundo más".

Antes de acostarla en la cama, mis dedos tiraron en la parte inferior de su camisa, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza. A medida que mi boca se estrelló contra la de ella, alargó los brazos hacia atrás y desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo. Después de mi mano ahuecó su pecho y tiró de la dureza de su pezón, la recogí y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí mientras yo la puse suavemente en la cama. Quería devorarla mientras tomaba su pecho en la boca. Sus dedos estaban desabrochando rápidamente mis pantalones cuando estaba desabrochando el suyo. Me levanté y me los bajó tan rápido como pude. Arranqué mi camisa de mí y lo tiré en el suelo cuando se sentó y tomó sus pantalones, tirándolos por la habitación. Ella me miró con una sonrisa seductora y se acostó en su estómago.

"Cristo, Caroline, me tienes tan duro nena."

"Entonces pone esa erección en un buen uso, señor Mikaelson."

Un gruñido salió de la parte posterior de mi garganta, y me juró que casi llegó justo en ese momento cuando ella dijo eso. Metí mi dedo dentro de ella para asegurarse de que estaba lista para mí, y por supuesto, ella estaba más que lista. Al ponerme por encima de ella, poco a poco me empujé a mí mismo dentro y comencé a empujar dentro y fuera de ella cuando, de repente, Elizabeth comenzó a llorar.

"¡No te atrevas a parar, Niklaus!", Exclamó.

"No lo haré, pero… "

"¡No hay peros! ¡Tú no puedes y no vas a parar! Estoy tan cerca. Oh Dios. Oh Dios mío" Caroline gritó cuando su cuerpo se tensó y se libera en sí, haciéndome explotar y correrme en su interior.

Nos quedamos allí como nuestros corazones corrieron y trataron de recuperar el aliento. De repente, se quedó en silencio. Caroline volvió la cabeza y me miró.

"Por supuesto que ella deja de llorar ahora." Ella se echó a reír.

Esa es mi hija. Mi amor, mi vida, y mi pequeño ángel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo Familiar en Polyvore<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

******************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************************

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Mientras estaba parada en frente de mi caballete, dando los toques finales a mi cuarta pintura, miré por la ventana grande que daba a la ciudad. Tantos pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza acerca de la exhibición en la galería, nuevo edificio de Niklaus Chicago, y despedida de soltera de Elena, que estaba empezando mañana a las 10 a.m. Niklaus y yo teníamos un ligero argumento sobre porque quería Madoxx llevarnos en coche por la ciudad todo el día y la noche. Le dije que no, y él no era feliz. No hace falta decir que he ganado. Yo no entendía porque estaba tan preocupado, porque estaba teniendo despedida de soltero mañana en la noche de Damon también. Oí la puerta abierta y, como me di la vuelta, Niklaus entró, puso su maletín en la silla, y luego la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Hola, guapo." Sonreí.

"Se siente tan bien abrazarte. Yo, te extrañé nena", dijo mientras se enterró su cara en mi cuello.

"Yo también te extrañé. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es sólo uno de esos días en que si todo puede salir mal, lo hace. ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?", Se preguntó.

"Ella está en casa con Mason."

Él rompió nuestro abrazo y me miró.

"Ahora dime exactamente lo que harás mañana para la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Elena."

Lo miré con ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Yo soy tu marido, y yo debo saber lo que estás haciendo."

Tenía la esperanza de salir de allí sin tener que ir a través de los detalles del partido en detalle porque él no iba a ser feliz cuando se enteró de lo que había planeado. Este podría ser el comienzo de una gran pelea.

"Por favor, siéntate, señor Mikaelson, mientras te explico los detalles de la despedida de soltera de Elena. Tú de ninguna manera vas decir una palabra o hacer comentarios sobre los próximos eventos. No habrá argumentos, no hay palabras duras, y prohibir a convertirse en celosos. Si decides que quieres comenzar una discusión, entonces estarás sin sexo por un tiempo muy largo. Esta es la fiesta de mi mejor amiga y yo estoy poniendo todo sexy en él antes de casarse. Es lo que las mujeres hacemos, y si no se puede confiar en mí, tu esposa, que te ama más que a la vida, entonces necesitas ir a ver a tu terapeuta".

Se quedó allí sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, y me miraban como yo terminé mi última frase.

"Está bien, y lo mismo va para ti."

Después de decir eso, empecé a ponerme un poco preocupada y un sentimiento arrastró enfermo dentro de mi estómago. Pero yo no iba a dejar que él lo sepa. Él no sabía lo que había planeado, y yo no sabía lo que había planeado. Estábamos tanto vamos a hacer nuestra propia cosa y confiar en el otro. Sabía lo mucho que me amaba y que él sabía lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Bueno, está bien, " le dije mientras me fingí una sonrisa.

Se levantó del sofá, me besó, y dijo que tenía algunos planes para confirmar. Yo sabía que lo hizo apropósito, porque lo estaba matando ya que él no sabía lo que había planeado, así que él estaba tratando de vengarse de mí. Le dije que yo estaría arriba en un rato después de que terminé mi pintura. Los padres de Niklaus estarán cuidando de Elizabeth para el fin de semana porque Mason y Landon se unen a la despedida de soltera.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes de Niklaus. Habíamos dejado a Elizabeth a casa de sus padres la noche anterior y luego tuvimos sexo en todo el ático, aprovechando el hecho de que Elizabeth no estaba aquí para interrumpirnos. Mientras me paré frente al espejo, me puse mi pelo rubio en una coleta alta. Cuando me cepillaba los dientes, Niklaus estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño con nada más que el pantalón del pijama, con sus musculosos brazos contra el marco de la puerta.<p>

"¿Qué?" Sonreí.

"Nada. Sólo estoy admirando tu belleza antes de que nos separamos en un par de horas".

Escupo en el fregadero y se enjuagó la boca antes de caminar hacia él y poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo y esculpido.

"No me gusta el hecho de que no vamos a ver unos a otros hasta mañana."

"Lo sé. A mí tampoco", me dijo mientras sostenía mi cara y me besó en los labios.

"Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes?" Le pregunté a la ligera.

"No te voy a contar ni una cosa. Eres muy reservada acerca de tu partido, por lo que estoy siendo demasiado discreto".

"Te das cuenta de que suenas como un bebé, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero sólo tu bebé", susurró mientras lamía detrás de la oreja y luego me dio una palmada en el culo.

Me reí mientras lleno la última de las cosas que necesitaba para la fiesta. Cuando Niklaus estaba listo de ducharse y vestirse, agarró mi bolso y tomamos el ascensor hasta el garaje, donde dos limusinas nos esperaban.

"Tu limusina, mi amor," Niklaus dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Gracias, querido." Sonreí.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me llevó con él.

"Ten cuidado, se comportan, y quédate a salvo."

"No te preocupes, Niklaus, voy a estar bien. Tu haz lo mismo".

"Te amo, Caroline."

"Te amo, Niklaus, " dije mientras me puse en la limusina y me alejé.

* * *

><p>Recogimos a Mason y Landon, ya que vivían alrededor de la esquina, y luego recogimos Elena y las otras chicas en la fiesta de bodas. Elena se enrolló y listo para empezar la fiesta. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había planeado. De hecho, nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera Mason.<p>

"Está bien, bestie, dime lo que está en el orden del día de hoy y esta noche y eso que tuvimos que llevar una bolsa de viaje"

"Ya verás cuando lleguemos allí." Sonreí.

La limusina se detuvo junto a la acera del Waldorf Hotel y todos los ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Care, ¿qué hiciste?" Preguntó Mason.

Sonreí cuando el conductor abrió la puerta y todos nos salimos de la limusina.

"Nuestro día comienza aquí", le dije.

Mientras caminábamos por las puertas del hotel, nos instantáneamente recibidos por el conserje.

"Sra. Mikaelson, recepción para el Waldorf".

"Gracias", le dije mientras el botones llevó las maletas y nos llevó hasta el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a la suite presidencial, puse la llave de la tarjeta en la ranura y abrí la puerta.

"Mira a este maldito lugar" Elena chilló.

"Creo que he muerto he ido al cielo", dijo Mason mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

"Tengo estilistas y maquilladores para cada uno de nosotros, vienen a hacer nuestro cabello y maquillaje para esta noche." Sonreí.

"Cierra la boca" Elena gritó cuando ella le echó los brazos alrededor de mí.

Cogí mi teléfono de mi bolso y miré la hora.

"Está bien, todo el mundo, tenemos citas de spa en cinco minutos. Todos nosotros estamos recibiendo las obras. Masajes, faciales, manicuras y pedicuras."

Al salir de la suite, Mason cruza su brazo alrededor de mí.

"Tú sí que sabes cómo hacerlo para arriba, chica" Sonrió.

A todos nos cambiaron a nuestros trajes lujosos y zapatillas en el spa. Me di cuenta de que me había dejado mi teléfono en el baño, y yo tenía que mantenerlo en mí en caso de que hubiera una emergencia con Elizabeth.

"Yo ya vuelvo. Dejé mi teléfono en la habitación", le dije mientras me levanté y salí de la spa.

Mientras me paré y esperé a que el ascensor, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Niklaus y como yo ya estaba empezando a echarlo de menos. Yo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haberle dicho a mis planes, pero yo sabía que él no aprobaría la vida nocturna con sus problemas de seguridad y todo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, me quedé sin aliento y me quedé allí, incapaz de moverse. El hombre en el interior del ascensor me miró. Lo miré. Tragué saliva, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de la forma en que me miraba. Sus misteriosos ojos me estudiaron, ya que me miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Qué planta, señorita? ", Se preguntó.

"Treinta y cinco, por favor."

"Spa", se preguntó mientras miraba a la túnica que llevaba puesto.

"Sí, estoy en una despedida de soltera de mi mejor amiga", le contesté que me mordí el labio inferior.

El ascensor se detuvo en el trigésimo quinto piso y ambos nos salimos.

"Que tenga un buen rato en la despedida de soltera. Con suerte, me voy a correr dentro de ti otra vez." Él sonrió cuando me di vuelta a la derecha y giró a la izquierda. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza cuando le di las gracias y me fui a mi habitación. Tomé la llave del bolsillo de mi bata y, mientras me deslizaba en ella, volví la cabeza y miré en la dirección que iba, sólo para encontrarlo seis salas de abajo, mirándome. Cuando abrí la puerta, rápidamente entró en la habitación y cerré. Copia de seguridad en la puerta, dejé escapar respiraciones profundas como mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Me acerqué a donde mi teléfono estaba sobre la mesa y lo comprobó. No había mensajes de mis suegros o Niklaus.

Mientras yacía en la mesa de masaje, no pude dejar de pensar en el ascensor, el hombre en ella, y la forma en que me miró. Mi corazón empezó a recoger rápidamente el ritmo sólo de pensarlo. Mi mente tenía que cerrarse de nuevo en la realidad si yo iba a sacar este partido fuera. Después de todo de nosotros se terminaron con nuestras citas de spa, volvimos a la habitación y Elena gritamos cuando entró y vio a dos hombres, buff caliente vistiendo nada más que pequeños delantales, manguitos y pajaritas.

"Oh, Dios mío, Caroline ¡Joder, te amo!"

Como me reí ante su reacción, Landon se acercó a mí.

"Un buen toque, Caroline." Sonrió.

Los mayordomos buff abrieron una botella de champán y entregaron a cada uno un vaso. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que los estilistas llegaron. Saqué un tachonado rhinestone, tiara de plata que decía "próxima novia" y a la estilista de Elena. Mientras nos preparábamos para nuestra gran noche, servicio a la habitación fue entregado. El mayordomo abrió la puerta como las bandejas de sushi, y el queso, y galletas fueron entregados a la habitación. Lleve la tarjeta de la bandeja, el mayordomo buff me lo entregó. Decía así:

"Un pequeño regalo para usted y sus niñas. Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos, el hombre del ascensor".

"¿De quién es?" Preguntó Elena.

"Es sólo por el personal del hotel", mentí.

"Mayordomos de la piel de ante, llevar esas bandejas por aquí", Dijo.

Sonreí cuando leí la nota y, una vez más, mi corazón comenzó a correr en el pensamiento de él. El misterio de lo metió debajo de mi piel. Yo no podía creer que él envió las bandejas y que él estaba pensando en mí.

"¡Hola, Care! ¿En qué mundo estás perdido? " Elena dijo mientras chasqueó los dedos.

La miré con confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"Parecía que estabas atrapada en el espacio o algo así. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?"

"Nada. Yo estaba pensando en Elizabeth", le contesté mientras sorbía mi champán.

Una vez que se hicieron mi pelo y maquillaje, entré en mi habitación y saqué el vestido que había comprado. Como yo me lo puse, me miré en el espejo. El corte bajo, vestido corto plateado con cuentas era perfecto para esta noche.

"¡Mira, mamá caliente y sexy!" Mason dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. "Ese vestido es caliente y tu peinado para arriba realmente complementa. No creo que Niklaus aprobaría eso sin él a su lado".

"Niklaus no está aquí, ¿verdad?" Sonreí.

"No, no lo está, pero es mejor que tenga cuidado porque vas a tener a todos los chicos babeando en el suelo."

Me reí cuando me puse los tacones altos plateados, Jimmy Choos. Todo el mundo parecía increíble. Antes de salir del baño, me saqué la faja blanca que fue adornado con las palabras "próxima novia" en él y lo puso en Elena.

"¡No! Ahora completa de su equipo". Sonreí.

Elena me abrazó y se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Al abrirla, el botones me entregó una hoja de papel blanco. Lo abrí y leí:

_**"Estoy sentado en el bar en el hotel. Si puedes unirse a mí, aunque sea por unos minutos, te lo agradecería. Saludos, el hombre del ascensor".**_

Mi pulso late rápidamente estaba a punto de renunciar a mi nerviosismo cuando me di vuelta al grupo y les dije que estaría de vuelta, que el conserje tenía que verme abajo. Como tomé mi pequeño embrague, les dije que me encontraría en la limusina en unos veinte minutos. Tomé el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y me dirigí a la barra. Como lo vi sentado en el taburete de la barra, las mariposas en el estómago nervioso revoloteaban sus alas como un loco. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Cómo podría hacer esto? Giró la cabeza y sus ojos ardían a través de mí. Nerviosamente acerqué y me senté en el taburete a su lado.

"No estaba seguro de si vendrías", dijo mientras levantaba su copa.

"Quería darle las gracias por las bandejas de sushi y el queso que usted envió a mi habitación. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, pero que no tenía que hacer eso."

"Yo sé que no lo hice, pero pensé que usted y sus compañeras lo disfrutarían. ¿Te gustó? ", Se preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Sí, mucho. Gracias", le contesté que mi corazón se sentía como que iba a salirse de mi pecho."

"¿Quieres un trago?"

"No, gracias. Tengo que reunirme con mis amigos en la limusina en unos diez minutos."

"¿Tendría objeción si te dijera lo impresionante que te ves?"

"Gracias", le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"Veo que estás casada", dijo mientras miraba a mi anillo.

"Sí, lo estoy, y tengo un bebé en casa."

Miré a la mano para ver si llevaba un anillo y que era.

"Veo que estás casado también."

Él me miró como las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba.

"Sí, lo estoy. Pero eso no lo hace que deje de mirar a las mujeres hermosas. Por lo visto, no lo hace para que se siente aquí conmigo".

Tragué saliva mientras me levantaba del taburete. Él se acercó y puso su mano sobre la mía como una descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

"Gracias por venir y reunirte conmigo."

"Me tengo que ir. Gracias de nuevo por las bandejas," dije mientras salía de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Todo el mundo me estaba esperando en la limusina. A medida que el conductor abrió la puerta para mí, me deslicé en junto a Mason.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves sonrojada," dijo.

"Estoy bien. Ahora vamos a ir y pasar un buen rato".

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quien será el hombre del ascensor?<strong>_

_**Atuendo de Caroline en Polyvore.**_


	19. Chapter 19

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Llegamos al primer club y cenamos arriba en la azotea. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre del ascensor y cómo se había sentido cuando me tocó. Necesitando para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes de texto, saqué mi teléfono de mi embrague y no vi nada. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo Niklaus y yo sentía que necesitaba que le texto.

_**"Hola, cariño. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está teniendo un buen momento."**_

Unos minutos más tarde, una respuesta de él llegó.

**"Hola, cariño. Vamos a tener un gran tiempo. ¿Y tú?"**

_**"Sí, lo estoy. Sólo quería decirte que Te amo",**_ le escribí con la culpa.

**"Yo también te amo. Recuerda que debes permanecer a salvo."**

_**"Lo haré."**_

Como pongo mi teléfono en mi bolso, tomé mi copa de vino y bebí tan rápido como pude. Puse todos los pensamientos del hombre desde el ascensor de mi mente para que pudiera disfrutar de la noche que había pasado meses planeando. Comimos, bebimos, y tenía un buen tiempo. Pero la diversión no comenzó realmente hasta que entramos en el club llamado X. Era un club de striptease de clase alta que se dividió en dos. Un lado del club era strippers masculinos y la otra mitad era strippers femeninas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, esperando a que el espectáculo comience. Elena ya estaba borracha y también lo estaban algunas de las niñas. Necesitaba un trago y no quería esperar a la camarera, así que me disculpé y me acerqué a la barra grande que era compartida por ambos lados del club. A medida que el camarero se acercó a mí, pedí una copa de Jack. Puso el vaso delante de mí y me tiró hacia atrás, lo que permite la sensación de ardor al abrigo de mi garganta. De repente, me sobresaltó una voz en mi oído.

"Bueno, no es una coincidencia verte aquí. Debe ser el destino", la profunda voz susurró mientras su aroma me capturó y su cálido aliento calentaba mi cuello.

Una vez más, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente como la mitad inferior de me empezó a doler.

"¿Me estás siguiendo?", Le pregunté sin volverme.

"Yo estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Siempre vienes a despojar a los clubes?"

"No te dije antes que es despedida de soltera de mi mejor amiga".

"Ah, eso es correcto", dijo mientras trazaba pequeños círculos sobre mi hombro con el dedo.

Mi piel comenzó a calentarse con su toque. No había ninguna parte pude ir. Él me había atrapado entre la barra y la materia fecal.

"¿Estoy haciendo sentir incómoda?", se preguntó.

"Sólo un poco", le respondí con nerviosismo.

"Pido disculpas. Será mejor que vuelvas a tus amigas", susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca de mí y sentí sus labios tocan ligeramente el cuello.

Me estremecí y él movía su brazo para que yo pudiera salir adelante. Mientras me alejaba, me di la vuelta, a pesar de que cada parte de mí me dijo que no. Pero lo hice, porque yo podía sentir sus ojos ardientes por todo mi cuerpo. Me senté de nuevo en la mesa, justo a tiempo para el show para comenzar.

"¿Dónde estabas tú?" Preguntó Landon. "Íbamos a empezar un grupo de búsqueda."

"El bar estaba lleno. Nos llevó una eternidad para conseguir la atención del camarero".

El show comenzó y un stripper caminó hacia el escenario. Elena comenzó a volverse loca y gritando. Yo la miré y me reí porque ella estaba de pie en la silla. Que necesitaba usar el baño, así que me levanté de mi asiento y le dije al grupo que estaría de vuelta. Me sentía un poco alegre de la Jack y coca cola que estaba bebiendo y luego el champán que tenía antes. No pude encontrar los baños, así que tuve que pedir a una de las camareras. Señaló por el largo pasillo y dijo que estaban a la izquierda. Después de hacer pipí, lo que pareció una eternidad, me lavé las manos y, cuando abrí la puerta, me sorprendió ver la fila de personas por el estrecho pasillo. Cuando salí del baño y traté de hacer mi camino a través de la multitud de personas, sentí dos manos agarran mi cintura. Me di la vuelta y era él.

"Está bien, te voy a guiar a salir de aquí ", dijo.

Cuando estábamos llegando al final del pasillo, dos chicas borrachos tropezaron y nos empujaron contra la pared.

"Espera. Deje pasar," susurró en mi oído.

Tragué saliva como el dolor por debajo de volver y mis sentidos se agudizaron por su tentador aroma, un olor poco familiar para mí. Una vez que las niñas pasaban, me agarró de la cintura y me llevó fuera del pasillo.

"No te des vuelta, pero Extiende la mano", le ordenó.

Hice lo que me pidió y me tendí la mano en frente de mí. Puso un trozo de papel blanco en él y luego cerró la mano.

"No dejes que nadie vea eso. Es sólo para ti", le susurró y luego se alejó en la dirección opuesta.

Abrí la mano y desdobló el papel. Decía así:

_**Mi habitación, esta noche, después de su partido. Habitación 4709 voy a estar allí, esperándote.**_

Mientras estaba allí mirando a la nota, escuché que alguien me llamaba. Miré hacia arriba y cerré mi mano con fuerza mientras Mason caminó hacia mí.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto tiempo?", Se preguntó.

"Mira en la línea", le dije mientras tomaba su mano y caminamos de regreso a nuestra mesa.

Nuestro tiempo en el club de striptease se terminó y que necesitábamos para pasar al último club. Como ayudé a Elena en la limusina, ella no paraba de hablar de la vuelta de baile que recibió de la stripper.

Todo el mundo estaba haciendo chistes y pasar un buen rato. Yo estaba empezando a conseguir un poco preocupado de que Elena estaba demasiado borracha para ir al siguiente club, pero ella insistió en que ella estaba bien. Cuando abrí mi bolso para sacar mi teléfono, el trozo de papel blanco cayó al suelo.

"Vaya, se te cayó algo", dijo Landon como él se agachó y lo recogió.

"¡No! Puedo conseguirlo", le dije en un tono agudo.

Mason cogió el papel y se lo entregó a mí.

"Wow, cálmate, Care, que es sólo un pedazo de papel."

"Lo siento", le dije.

* * *

><p>El club estaba lleno. La música estaba a todo volumen, y el suelo estaba golpeando.<p>

Traté de dejar de pensar en él, pero no pude. Su alta estatura y aseguramiento fueron sorprendentes, pero de una manera que era deseable. Para distraerme de los pensamientos de lo que parecían consumirme, me perdí en la música, bailar, beber y pasar un buen rato. Cuando llegó el momento de partir, Landon tuvo que llevar a Elena a la limusina mientras las chicas y me encontré detrás, riéndose y prácticamente cayendo sobre nuestros traseros.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y no había mensajes o llamadas perdidas de nadie. No mucho tiempo después de salir del club, estábamos de regreso en el Waldorf. Landon lleva Elena a la habitación y se desplomó en el sofá. Tiré de la hoja de papel blanco de mi bolso y me quedé mirando el número de habitación. No era la misma habitación que él entraba en ese mismo día. Esta habitación estaba en el último piso del hotel.

Tomé una respiración profunda y bajé del ascensor. Llamé a la puerta en silencio en la puerta de la habitación 4709. Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió y se quedó allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pase, por favor", dijo. "No estaba seguro de si vendrías."

"Yo no estaba seguro de si lo haría bien ", le dije cuando entré en su habitación.

"¿Quieres un trago?"

"No, gracias. He tenido demasiado ya".

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron cuando dije eso.

"¿Es así?", Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, me cogió del bolso de las manos y lo arrojó sobre la silla. Se puso de pie frente a mí, y al mirar hacia abajo, le tomó la barbilla en la mano y la levantó hasta que me vi obligado a mirarlo.

"Alguien tan hermosa como usted nunca debe mirar hacia abajo. "

Mientras tomaba una respiración fuerte, tomó su mano y la pasó a través de mi línea de la mandíbula.

"Eres tan impresionante. Desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti, yo te deseaba. Sé que también lo sentiste. Me di cuenta por la mirada en tus hermosos ojos azules. ¿Se sintió algo así?"

Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente mientras su mirada sostuvo la mía.

"Dilo. Quiero oírle decir que sentiste algo cuando me viste".

"Sentí algo", le susurré.

Se acercó a mí, mordisqueó suavemente mi labio inferior, y luego me miró.

"¿Quieres que te folle? Debido a que he querido desde el momento en que te vi ", dijo mientras trazaba mis labios con el dedo.

Las palabras no escapar de mis labios, así que asentí con la cabeza.

Su boca se estrelló contra la mía mientras mis labios se separaron ligeramente, permitiendo que su lengua para explorar mi boca. Una vez que me tenía contra la pared, me ahuecada abajo, sintiendo mis bragas empapadas mientras sus dedos los empujó a un lado y se insertan su dedo dentro de mí.

"Sabía que te encendía", dijo mientras sus labios siguieron mi cuello.

Mientras me pasé los dedos por el pelo, él llevó las dos correas de mi vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo.

"Quiero que dejes tus zapatos", le ordenó.

Su mano derecha se amasa mi pecho mientras su izquierda arrancó las bragas de la derecha de mí. Di un grito ahogado cuando metió dos dedos en su interior. Los movió dentro y fuera de mí mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones con la otra mano y los llevó hacia abajo. Mi respiración era rápida y mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando inserta a sí mismo en mí. Era tan duro y tan fuerte que cada vez que él empujó más profundamente en mí, él envió mi cuerpo en convulsiones. Envolví mis piernas con fuerza alrededor de él mientras me sujetaba contra la pared y siguió empuje dentro y fuera de mí.

"Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío", le grité que mi cuerpo se estremeció y me llevó a un orgasmo increíble.

"Eso es. Quiero sentir tu placer por todo mi cuerpo", dijo mientras se empujó con fuerza dentro de mí una vez más y lo sentí explotar dentro de mí.

Con mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de él, él me miró y me besó en los labios.

"Bien jugado, Sra. Mikaelson." Sonrió.

"Touché, el señor Mikaelson." Me reí.

Desenvolví mis piernas y él gentilmente me puso abajo.

"Por favor, di que te quedarás conmigo esta noche en lugar de volver a tu habitación. No quiero dormir solo".

"Por supuesto que me quedaré aquí. Te amo tanto, Niklaus," dije mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"Te amo, Caroline."

Nos metimos en la cama de lujo y Niklaus envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"¿Sabías que estaba aquí? Le pregunté.

"No, no tenía idea de que estarías aquí. Había una sala de Vegas establecido en la suite para la fiesta de Damon y uno de los otros chicos dispuestos el club de striptease. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y te vi allí de pie, tomaste mi aliento, y me sentí como si fuera la primera vez en la historia que te veía. Es por eso que quería fingir que no te conocía, y cuando has jugado a lo largo, que es cuando me decidí a jugar también".

"Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo." Sonreí mientras di la vuelta y sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor.

Como él besó suavemente mi espalda, susurró:

"Vamos a tener una pequeña charla en la mañana sobre el vestido que llevabas."

Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	20. Chapter 20

**********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

_**Un mes más tarde... **_

"Me importa una mierda si su esposa lo dejó. Usted le dice que el edificio de Chicago mejor debe estar listo el próximo mes para la inspección. Yo lo he pagado un buen dinero para ver que se hace, y es mejor estar preparado. Porque si no lo está, le dices a ese hijo de puta que lo veré en la corte", grité mientras me tiró el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Caroline dijo mientras entraba a mi oficina en casa, cargando a Elizabeth.

"Sólo la que gente no hace lo que se supone que deben ser. " Suspiré mientras me levantaba de mi escritorio y me acerqué a ella.

"¿Es el edificio Chicago de nuevo?"

" Sí, nena, eso es, pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso", le dije mientras le besaba la cabeza y tomé Elizabeth de ella." ¿Has terminado la última pintura?"

"Sí, lo hice. Acabo de terminar hace unos minutos." Ella sonrió.

"Genial. Yo los envuelvo y los envió a la galería. Estarán allí justo a tiempo para la inauguración la próxima semana".

Miré a Elizabeth y ella me miró con sus grandes ojos azules como hablé con Caroline. Ella estaba creciendo tan rápido. Caroline le había iniciado en los alimentos para bebés y ella había aprendido a sentarse por sí misma.

"Elena y Damon llegan a casa hoy de su luna de miel después de un mes", dijo Caroline.

"Tuvieron una gran boda. No puedo creer lo rápido que llegó y se fue."

"Lo sé. El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Mira lo grande que Elizabeth ya está", dijo.

Escuchamos las puertas del ascensor se abren y Mason anunciando que había llegado.

"¿Estás lista para ir al gimnasio?" Le pregunté a Caroline.

"¡Por supuesto que sí. Déjame ir y agarrar mi bolso".

Salimos de la oficina y me entregó a Elizabeth a Mason.

"Ahí está la pequeña princesa." Sonrió.

Mientras Caroline agarró su bolso, saqué el mío desde el armario del pasillo y agarré mis llaves.

"Me olvidé de decirte que nos conduzco hoy. Madoxx me llamó esta mañana, y él no se siente bien".

Caroline se volvió y me miró.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa?" me preguntó con preocupación.

"No estoy seguro. Sólo dijo que no se sentía bien y que lo siente, pero no pudo trabajar hoy".

"Madoxx nunca está enfermo", dijo

"Lo sé. Estoy un poco preocupado por él, pero estoy seguro de que se acaba de recoger un bicho. La gente en la oficina están enfermos".

"Espero que se sienta mejor en poco tiempo."

"Yo también, cariño", le dije mientras me puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Después de la sesión de ejercicios, Caroline me dejó en la oficina y se llevó el Range Rover con ella. Le dije que me gustaría coger un taxi a casa esta noche. Valerie me siguió hasta mi oficina, recitar todas las reuniones que estaban programadas para hoy. Como Suspiré, puse mi maletín sobre mi escritorio y miré por la ventana grande que daba a la ciudad. Mi mente no paraba de pensar en Madoxx. En todos los años que lo conocía, nunca había sido una vez enfermo, y yo estaba preocupado.<p>

"Sr. Mikaelson, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Valerie.

"Estoy bien, Valerie. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de mi primera reunión".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando me volví a mi computadora, la pantalla mostrará una imagen de Caroline y Elizabeth. Después habían transcurrido unos minutos, Phil y Paul entraron a la oficina, me convocando a la reunión. Dejé mi teléfono en mi escritorio y cogí mis archivos.

Mientras que me senté en la sala de juntas en una conferencia telefónica con Sakura Nakamora, CEO de Takashi Enterprises, una compañía japonesa que estábamos tratando de negociar un contrato cuando, Caroline entró por la puerta. Cuando la vi, salté de mi asiento.

"Caroline, ¿qué pasa? ", Le pregunté, como me di cuenta de que parecía presa del pánico.

"Niklaus, lo siento, pero es Madoxx."

"Termina esta reunión sin mí ", le dije mientras miraba a Paul y Phil.

Puse mi mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la conduje al pasillo.

"¿Qué pasó?", Le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia mi oficina.

"Dana me llamó y me dijo que Madoxx tuvo una convulsión, por lo que llamó a una ambulancia y de inmediato lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias. Ambos nos probamos las llamadas, pero no contestabas el teléfono. "

"Mierda. Lo dejé en mi escritorio mientras yo estaba en mi reunión. Lo siento, cariño", le dije mientras caminábamos a mi oficina, y yo agarré mi teléfono.

"Traté de llamar a Valerie, pero ella no estaba en su escritorio. Sabía que tenías una reunión, así que cuando tu no estabas en tu oficina, me imaginé que estaba en la sala de juntas".

Corrimos hasta donde Caroline había aparcado el Range Rover. Entramos y fuimos tan rápido como pude a la sala de emergencias. Una vez que llegamos, la enfermera nos llevó de vuelta a donde estaba Madoxx. Cuando entramos en la habitación, Dana se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo.

"Niklaus, Caroline, gracias por venir ", exclamó.

"¿Qué pasó, Dana? ", Le preguntó mientras miraba a Madoxx. Estaba durmiendo.

"Se despertó esta mañana, dijo que no se sentía bien, pero que no podía describir lo que estaba mal. Dijo que se sentía mareado. Así que hice que se acueste un rato y cuando iba a salir de la cama, cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar".

"¿Estás seguro de que fue un ataque? ", Le pregunté.

"Sí, mi hermana solía tener ellos todo el tiempo", dijo mientras lloraba.

Como yo la abracé con fuerza y le dije que iba a estar bien, Madoxx abrió los ojos.

"¿Por qué demonios estás abrazando a mi esposa?", dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué demonios estás acostado en la cama en la sala de emergencia? Se suponía que tenías que trabajar hoy." Sonreí cuando puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

"Sí, bueno, estoy seguro de que vas a sobrevivir sin mí", dijo.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso ", le dije con un tono serio.

Miró a Dana y le tendió la mano hacia ella. Ella lo tomó como más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Caroline se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros.

"Dana, detén las lágrimas", dijo. "Voy a estar bien."

El médico entró con la enfermera y le dijo a Madoxx que iban a ejecutar una tomografía computarizada para ver lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo sacaron de la habitación, tomé la mano de Ellery y esperamos en la sala de espera de la sala de emergencias.

"Me vendría bien un vaso de whisky en este momento", le dije.

"¿Qué tal un poco de café en su lugar?" Caroline preguntó mientras me sonrió.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y nos dirigimos a la Starbucks que estaba dentro del hospital. Caroline me entregó mi café y, en nuestro camino de regreso a la sala de espera, nos encontramos con el Dr. Fell.

"Caroline, Niklaus, es bueno verte. ¿Caroline, estás aquí por tu trabajo anual de sangre?"

"No, Dr. Fell. Un amigo nuestro fue llevado a la sala de emergencia y estamos aquí de visita", respondió ella.

"Oh, bueno, espero que tu amigo está bien. No se olvide de que los análisis de sangre. Usted sabe lo importante que es ", dijo mientras se alejaba.

Esperamos una hora antes de Madoxx fue traído de vuelta a su habitación. Como estábamos sentados allí con él, el médico entró y pidió hablar con Madoxx y Dana a solas.

"Todo lo que tiene que decir, puedes decirlo delante de ellos, que son mi familia", dijo Madoxx.

El médico se aclaró la garganta antes de que él comenzara a hablar.

"La TC mostró un tumor en el cerebro."

Inmediatamente, Dana se quebró y empezó a llorar. Cuando yo la agarré, para evitar que se cayera, Caroline se apoderó del otro lado de Madoxx.

"Yo no soy un especialista, pero he llamado a uno para venir a verte."

"¿Cómo se llama y qué bueno es él?", Le pregunté.

"Es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos que tenemos en el personal. Es de muy buena reputación. Su nombre es Dr. William Armstrong y que va a estar en esta noche para verte. Hasta entonces, vas a seguir aquí durante la noche, y después de Dr. Armstrong consultara con usted, entonces vamos a tener una mejor comprensión sobre cómo proceder".

La expresión de Madoxx nunca cambió mientras escuchaba con atención cada palabra que el médico le habló.

"¿La comida aquí es buena?", Se preguntó.

Caroline se echó a reír cuando ella le apretó la mano.

"No es tan mala", dijo.

"Está bien, entonces, me quedo."

El médico sonrió mientras salía de la habitación. Madoxx miró a Dana y le apretó la mano.

"Deja de llorar, mujer. Todo va a estar bien. Voy a estar bien. "

"Por supuesto que lo vas a estar" Caroline sonrió.

Al escuchar la noticia de que Madoxx tenía un tumor cerebral enfermó mi estómago. Yo no sabía mucho acerca de ellos, pero lo que sí sabía era que no eran buenas. Cuando salí de la habitación para hacer una llamada telefónica, Caroline me siguió. Tomé mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué Bernie.

"Bernie, es Niklaus. Necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas en un Dr. William Armstrong. Él es un neurocirujano en el Hospital Mount Sinai aquí en la ciudad. Lo quiero todo, ¿me entiendes? Esto es importante".

"Sí, señor Mikaelson, conseguiré en ello de inmediato y vuelvo con usted. "

"Gracias", le dije mientras me terminé la llamada.

Caroline me agarró la mano.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Tengo que asegurarme de que es lo mejor, porque si no lo es, entonces yo estoy volando en el mejor."

* * *

><p>Caroline y yo nos fuimos al hospital para ir a casa y estar con Elizabeth por un tiempo, antes de volver más tarde, cuando el Dr. Armstrong iba a estar allí. Cuando puse a Elizabeth en su silla de comer y, mientras Caroline estaba preparando su comida, mi teléfono sonó. Fue Bernie.<p>

"¿Qué has descubierto?" Le dije mientras le respondí.

"Dr. Armstrong es calificado como uno de los mejores en su campo. Sus credenciales son excelentes, Niklaus. Yo no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse".

"Gracias, Bernie. Te lo agradezco", le dije mientras me terminé la llamada.

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó Caroline mientras ponía los tarros de comida para bebés en la mesa.

"Él dijo que él es uno de los mejores. Por lo tanto, tendremos que esperar y ver".

Mientras tomaba la cuchara del bebé y lo sumergió en el frasco, Elizabeth comenzó a chillar. Sonreí mientras llevaba la cuchara a la boca y ella con gracia lo tomé.

"Mason dijo que iba a ver a Elizabeth para nosotros esta noche ya que estamos en el hospital. ¿Has llamado tu mamá y papá ya? "

"No, todavía tengo que hacer eso. Yo tan pronto como termine de alimentar a Julia".

Caroline se acercó a mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Puedo darle de comer, cariño", dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

"Quiero terminar la alimentarla. Los llamaré después".

Cuando Elizabeth terminó de comer, Caroline le limpió y se la llevó fuera de su silla mientras yo fui y llamé a mi mamá y papá. Estaban molestos cuando les dije la noticia y dijo que hacerles saber lo que estaba pasando y cuando podían visitar. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Mason salió del ascensor con Landon.

"Hey, ustedes dos," dijo.

"Si está bien con ustedes, nos vamos a llevar con nosotros Elizabeth compras de los muebles", dijo Mason

"¡Oh, eso suena divertido!" Caroline exclamó.

"Eso está bien", le dije mientras caminaba de arriba.

Fui al baño y me eché un poco de agua en la cara. Las cosas no estaban sentadas justo conmigo, y yo tenía un mal presentimiento. Me puse de pie con las manos sobre el mostrador cuando Caroline entró y me miró.

"Niklaus, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó.

"No sé, Care. Para ser honesto, no sé lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento".

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Que necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Cerré los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda.

"Vamos a tratar de pensar en positivo acerca de esto, Niklaus. Yo sé que es difícil, yo creo, pero la positividad es la clave para mantenerse fuerte, y tenemos que ser fuerte para él y

Dana. Tu fuerza es lo que me llevó a través de mi enfermedad, aun cuando pensábamos que no había esperanza".

Me di la vuelta y cogí la cara entre las manos.

"Nunca perdí la esperanza. La esperanza era todo lo que tenía. Yo no habría sobrevivido sin ella. La idea de que perderte a esa enfermedad inundó mi mente cada día, pero nunca una vez perdí la esperanza, y nunca me dio una vez para arriba en ti."

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. "Yo me había dado por vencida. Había perdido toda esperanza para mí. Luego te conocí. Tú me hiciste enamorarme de ti, y tú me enseñaste que había una razón para luchar. Tú tuviste la suficiente esperanza para los dos y, si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí hoy".

Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos mientras escuchaba sus palabras. La atraje hacia mí y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Ella era mi seguridad, mi santo, y mi salvador, y me dio las gracias a Dios todos los días por no tomar lejos de mí. Ella se levantó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí y me la lleve a la cama. Me puse suavemente hacia abajo y la miró a los ojos mientras me besaba suavemente sus labios. Lo creas o no, eso era todo lo que quería. Sólo quería darle un beso y nada más.

* * *

><p>Cuando Caroline y yo fuimos a la habitación de Madoxx, el Dr. Armstrong acababa de salir y Dana estaba llorando.<p>

Caroline se acercó a Dana para consolarla, y Madoxx me dio una mirada hosca.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijo el doctor Armstrong?" Le pregunté mientras me fui y me puse a su lado.

"Tengo un tumor cerebral de grado III y es agresivo. Lo que significa que está creciendo rápidamente".

Cuando oí hablar Madoxx esas palabras, mi estómago se retorció en sí, en nudos.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que tengo cáncer de cerebro y hay una posibilidad de que se extendió en otro lugar. Pero él no sabrá que hasta que no hagan una resonancia magnética".

"¿Cuándo se tiene que hacer?", le pregunté.

"Por la mañana ", dijo mientras miraba lejos de mí.

No tenía palabras en ese momento. Yo no sabía qué decir. La preocupación de que una vez pensé que se había ido de mi vida se había vuelto, solo que con alguien más que me encantó, y fue muy importante para mí. Caroline me miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de consolar a Dana.

"¿Qué pasa con la cirugía? ", Le pregunté.

"Dijo que es operable y que él va a discutir eso conmigo después de que los resultados de la resonancia magnética vuelvan."

"Lo siento, Madoxx", le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"No lo sientas, Niklaus. Voy a estar bien".

Caroline se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso la mano en Madoxx.

"Siempre estoy aquí si me necesitas. Si quieres llorar, hablar, reír, o incluso gritar, estoy aquí."

Si alguien sabía cómo Madoxx sentía, era Caroline. Ella había sufrido, luchado y combatido el cáncer, no sólo una vez, sino dos veces. Como Madoxx comenzó a crecer cansado, decidimos que lo mejor era irse. Dana nos salió de la habitación como dijimos adiós.

"Él va a estar bien, Dana. Yo no voy a pararme aquí y decir que no se preocupara, porque sé que no puedes evitarlo. Vete a casa y descansa un poco. No será nada bueno para él si estás cansada ", dije mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la habitación de Madoxx. Suspiré y miré a Caroline mientras miraba como si estuviera perdido en un pensamiento.

"¿Qué está pasando en esa cabecita tuya?" Le pregunté mientras empujaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Yo sé lo que está pasando, y sé lo que se siente. Me rompe el corazón que tiene que pasar por esto".

"Bueno, entonces, es una maldita buena cosa para que hables con él", le dije mientras la atraje hacia mí y la abracé con fuerza.

Me di cuenta de que estaba tan asustada como yo. Ella tenía demasiado en su plato ya con la galería que muestra y con Elizabeth. Ella acababa de mudar y poner a descansar el juicio y el incidente con Ashlyn. Al mirar hacia ella mientras nos volvíamos a casa, esa mirada de dolor y tristeza se extendió por su cara. Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios.

"Dime lo que sientes, Care."

Ella suspiró y luego respiró fuerte.

"Me siento como que estoy pasando por esto otra vez. A pesar de que no soy yo, es alguien que me encanta y es como un padre para mí. JODER" ella gritó.

Me detuve al lado de la carretera, tiré el Range Rover en el parque y salí. Caminé hacia el lado del pasajero, y abrí la puerta. Agarré Caroline de su asiento y la abracé tan fuerte como pude.

"Está bien, nena, déjalo salir ", le dije mientras las lágrimas en mis ojos se hincharon.

Caroline sollozó en mi pecho y ambos lentamente caímos al suelo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajo tiene que pasar esto a él? No es justo, Niklaus. Él tiene cáncer de cerebro, y estoy tan asustada que va a morir. Es el padre que nunca tuve. Él siempre está ahí para mí. No puede morir. No puede morir, Niklaus," ella gritó.

Ella estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Nunca la había visto así antes, y me estaba matando. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y tratar de darle un poco de comodidad. Las lágrimas agruparon de mis ojos como yo enterré mi cara en su cuello. Teníamos que ser fuerte, pero también necesitábamos dejar que nuestros sentimientos.

"Él va a vencer esto, Caroline."

Ella no dijo una palabra más. Ella sólo lloraba en mis brazos hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas. Le dije que necesitábamos llegar a casa con Elizabeth, y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras la ayudaba. La ayudé con su cinturón de seguridad, y luego le di un beso en la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.


	21. Chapter 21

************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._************************************************

_**N/A:** Me alegra decirles que a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones hasta febrero, lo que significa publicar frecuentemente y nuevas historias..._

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>

**Caroline POV**

Pocos días habían pasado y la RM de Madoxx mostró que el cáncer no se había extendido a otros órganos en su cuerpo. Niklaus y yo estábamos aliviados con la noticia. El Dr. Armstrong había programado la cirugía para el viernes, que era el día de la inauguración de la galería y mi actuación. Niklaus tenía todas mis pinturas enviadas a Chicago ya, así que yo no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Sólo tenía que aparecer. En este punto, ya no quería ir. Madoxx era más importante y también lo era estar ahí para él, Dana, y Niklaus. Yo no estaba segura de cómo Niklaus iba a llevar la noticia.

Le di Mason el día libre, y Elizabeth y yo fuimos a la casa de Madoxx para una visita. Parecía estar de muy buen humor. Cuando se sentó en la silla frente a mí, me extendió la mano y agarró la mano.

"Sé que tienes miedo, pero el Dr. Armstrong es uno de los mejores del país. Sabes que Niklaus lo ha comprobado a fondo".

"Sí, yo sé que él lo hizo, y no me cabe duda de que él es el mejor, pero la idea de que mi cerebro está cortado en no es muy agradable."

"Yo sé eso, pero tiene que ser hecho. Después, comenzará la quimioterapia durante un tiempo, y entonces estarás libre de cáncer y podrás poner todo esto detrás de ti. "Sonreí.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Care."

"En realidad no. He puesto todo detrás de mí."

"¿Alguna vez piensas en el qué si?", se preguntó.

"A veces lo hago, sobre todo cuando estoy con Niklaus. Si no puedo dormir por la noche, ruedo, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, y empiezo a pensar en qué pasaría si los tratamientos no funcionan. Es lo que somos como seres humanos, Madoxx. Esos pensamientos siempre van a arrastrarse por arriba en tu mente, y tu eres el único que puede ponerlo a descansar."

Sonrió cuando me levanté de la silla y tomé Elizabeth de Dana. Como me acerqué a Madoxx, le entregué a Elizabeth.

"Dale al tío Madoxx un beso de despedida" le dije.

Hizo sus ruidos lindos y procedió a golpearlo en la cara.

"Tu papá te enseñó eso, ¿no?" Él se rio.

Madoxx le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Me incliné y me despedí y me dirigí a casa.

* * *

><p>El ático estaba tranquilo. No había nadie en casa, excepto Elizabeth y yo. La dejó en el suelo en su manta y la sala de estar, la rodeó con los juguetes. Como la caída se estaba asentando, y se estaba haciendo frío, me acerqué a la chimenea y la encendí. Me senté en la manta frente a ella y comencé a jugar con ella y sus juguetes. Me dio un poco más de pensamiento acerca de mi actuación el viernes y decidí que podía volar a Chicago justo antes de la apertura y volar de vuelta la misma noche.<p>

Después había pasado una hora, Niklaus volvió a casa. Se quitó los zapatos, puso su maletín en la silla, y se unió a nosotros en el piso.

"¿Cómo están mis dos chicas especiales?" Sonrió.

"Estamos bien, cariño", le dije mientras le di un beso.

Elizabeth comenzó a gritar cuando Niklaus se sentó. Se estaba volviendo muy vocal últimamente. Su voz aguda era dura para los oídos. Niklaus se inclinó hacia ella, extendió los brazos, y ella se puso de pie. Sus pequeñas piernas temblaron mientras sonreía y gritaba.

"Wow, ella está muy feliz hoy", dijo.

"Ella se ha portado muy bien durante todo el día. Fuimos y vimos Madoxx antes".

"¿Cómo está? Me detuve en esta mañana antes de ir a la oficina."

"Él está bien. Te puedo decir que tiene miedo acerca de la cirugía".

"Eso es natural. Yo también lo estaría," Niklaus dijo mientras bajaba cuidadosamente Elizabeth abajo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo acerca del viernes", le dije.

"¿Qué pasa con eso? Ese es el día de la cirugía de Madoxx".

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. No mencionó nada acerca de la apertura o de mi actuación. Debe haber deslizó su mente con todo lo que sucede. Yo no iba a discutir más sobre él. Iba a entrar y salir de esa galería tan rápido como pude. Que estaría en casa antes de Niklaus incluso notó que me estaba perdiendo.

"Sólo quería decirte que Mason va a mantener a Elizabeth durante todo el día y toda la noche en su casa. "

"Eso está bien ", dijo mientras se inclinó y me besó, me obliga a ponerme sobre mi espalda, ya que no se detendría.

Nuestra sesión de besos fue interrumpido por gritos de Elizabeth. Niklaus rompió nuestro beso y nos miró. Ella estaba de rodillas, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Niklaus, ella va a gatear!", Exclamé.

Al instante, se sentó y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

"Ven con papá, Elizabeth," dijo.

Se quedó en esa posición y sonrió. Cuando ella no se movía, me tomó todos sus juguetes y los dos se movió lejos de ella y establecer un bloque en frente de ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ella tendría que arrastrarse para llegar a él. Ella comenzó a sentirse frustrado cuando ella se caía encima. Al poco tiempo, ya había tenido suficiente y dejó escapar un grito en toda regla. Niklaus la tomó en brazos y la abrazó. Nunca me cansaré de verlo con ella. Entonces empecé a pensar en lo que dijo Madoxx y qué sí.

"Iré por ella una botella. Ella probablemente tiene hambre ", le dije mientras me levantaba.

Mientras caminaba a la cocina, me acordé que tenía que llamar a Vinnie y decirle no hablara de la apertura con Niklaus. Eso fue lo último que yo quería que se preocupara. Tengo una botella de Elizabeth lista y regresé a la sala de estar, donde me encontré con Niklaus dormido en el sillón reclinable de cuero de gran tamaño y Elizabeth acurrucada en su pecho. Sonriendo, me rompí una foto con mi teléfono y se lo envié a Elena.

* * *

><p>Dado que la cirugía de Madoxx estaba prevista para las seis de la mañana, Mason había llegado y recogido Elizabeth la noche anterior. Cuando la alarma se activó, Niklaus se dio la vuelta y puso su brazo alrededor de mí mientras alargó la mano y lo apagué. Me acurruqué más cerca de él durante unos minutos antes de que nos tuviéramos que levantar y estar listos para ir al hospital.<p>

"Tú y yo necesitamos tener una charla ", dijo en un tono serio.

"¿Sobre qué? ", Le contesté.

"La galería de arte y la exhibición de esta noche."

Mierda, me dije a mí misma. Nunca debí haberlo subestimado y pensar que él iba a olvidar algo.

"¿Y qué? "

"Estoy un poco cabreado que no has mencionado a mí y el hecho de que te vas sin mí. "

Me di la vuelta y lo miré.

"¿Cómo te acuerdas de todo lo que sucede, y cómo supiste que iba sin ti? "

"Mi piloto me llamó anoche para confirmar. "

"Maldito sea. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada anoche? ", Le pregunté.

"Debido a Mason acababa de recoger a Elizabeth y quería devorar a tu cuerpo. Pensé que si lo mencionaba, habríamos peleado para entonces y ningún cuerpo devorando para mí. "

Incliné la cabeza con incredulidad que él acababa de decir lo que hizo.

"¿Hablas en serio? ", Le pregunté.

"Sí, y yo no estaba dando eso. No es tan frecuente que Elizabeth no está aquí para interrumpirnos".

"No voy a hablar de esto ahora. Tenemos que estar listos e ir al hospital ", le dije mientras me levanté de la cama.

Niklaus levantó de la cama y me siguió al baño.

"Mira, ahí es donde te equivocas, Caroline. Vamos a hablar de ello ahora".

¿Quién demonios se creía que estaba, comenzando una discusión conmigo antes de que yo tenía mi primera taza de café? Me puse mi bata de seda y me dirigí hacia la cocina y Niklaus siguió.

"Yo voy contigo, fin de la discusión. Ves, ahora que no era tan malo, ¿verdad? "

"Niklaus".

Se acercó a mí, me levantó y me puso sobre el mostrador.

"Escúchame. Eres mi esposa y esto es algo que es muy importante para ti, y es importante para mí también. "

"Pero - "

Él me cortó y llevó el dedo a los labios.

"No hay peros. Amo a Madoxx y estaremos aquí para su cirugía. Pero estoy en el avión contigo y vamos a la galería de arte juntos. Nunca me perdería tu primera exhibición, o cualquier actuación, y pensar que te ibas a ir por ti misma eso realmente me dolió, Caroline".

Mientras miraba a los ojos, pude ver el dolor en ellos. ¿Qué demonios hice? Mis ojos comenzaron a hincharse de lágrimas cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Lo siento mucho. Me siento tan culpable de tener que ir a esta exhibición, mientras que alguien que yo quiero mucho va a tener una cirugía cerebral. Me siento tan egoísta, Niklaus, y yo no quiero que tengas que tomar una decisión".

"Nunca hubo una decisión que tomar, cariño. Yo iba contigo todo el tiempo."

"Lo siento." Comencé a llorar.

"Vamos arriba y terminar de vestirnos para que podamos llegar al hospital ", dijo mientras me besaba en la cabeza y me cogió del mostrador.

* * *

><p>Gracias a la mañana el tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York, que llegamos al hospital al igual que la enfermera se estaba preparando la silla de rueda de Madoxx fuera de la habitación y en la sala de operaciones.<p>

"No pensé que los vería a los dos antes de ir bajo el cuchillo grande en tengo mi cerebro a cielo abierto ", dijo.

"Maldito tráfico", dijo Niklaus. "Vamos a estar aquí esperando por ti cuando salgas, por lo que se rápido." Sonrió.

"Sí, lo intentaré. " Madoxx le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de que le di un beso en la mejilla, le susurré:

"Tú eres fuerte y puedes hacer esto. Recuerda, yo estoy aquí esperando por ti, así que será mejor que vuelvas".

"Lo haré, " dijo mientras lo ruedas por el pasillo.

Niklaus puso su brazo alrededor de Dana y la llevó a la sala de espera. La familia de Dana llegó y trató de mantener su tan ocupada como sea posible. Niklaus y yo salimos de la sala de espera, y subimos a la cafetería para tomar el almuerzo.

"¿Estás nerviosa por esta noche?", se preguntó.

"¡Sí!" Sonreí.

"No lo estés. Tú eres un artista muy talentoso, y todo el mundo va a amar a tus pinturas".

"Sólo lo dices porque eres mi marido." Sonreí y saqué la lengua de él.

Niklaus se rio y lanzó una envoltura de paja a mí y luego echó un vistazo a su reloj.

"Han pasado seis horas ya desde Denny entro a cirugía. Deberíamos volver a la sala de espera".

Agarró nuestras bandejas y luego mi mano mientras caminábamos de regreso a la sala de espera. No estábamos de vuelta muy larga cuando el médico vino a hablar con nosotros.

"Hemos sido capaces de extraer el tumor, pero sí causó un poco de hemorragia cerebral y había bastante hinchazón en el cerebro. Durante la cirugía, él entró en coma".

Niklaus cogió Dana como ella casi se cayó al suelo. Al instante, una sensación de malestar se apoderó de mí, y yo tenía que sentarme. Esto no puede estar pasando. El doctor Armstrong continuó como Niklaus mantuvo un apretado control sobre Dana.

"Esto no es raro, y estamos manteniendo un ojo sobre él con mucho cuidado. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser él en estado de coma?", preguntó Niklaus.

El Dr. Armstrong suspiró mientras miraba a nosotros.

"No hay forma de saber. Podría ser hasta doce horas o doce días. Me gustaría tener una respuesta exacta para usted, pero yo no la tengo. La buena noticia es que el tumor se ha ido, y el cáncer no se extendió a otros órganos. Así que ahora, sólo tenemos que esperar. Está de vuelta en su habitación y usted puede ir a verlo".

"Gracias, Dr. Armstrong, " Niklaus dijo mientras se alejaba.

Él me miró y movió la cabeza como Dana sollozaba en sus brazos.

"Vamos, Dana, vamos a verlo ", dijo, llevándola a la habitación de Madoxx.

Me levanté de la silla y seguí detrás. Cuando llegamos a la habitación y vi a Madoxx acostado allí, las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos. Los pitidos suaves de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado, y el vendaje blanco que estaba envuelto alrededor de su cabeza eran horripilantes. Dana casi se derrumbó antes de Niklaus la sentó en la silla. Él me miró mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Como Dana se acercó y le pasó la mano por la mejilla de Madoxx, Niklaus se acercó y tiró de mí hacia él.

"Él va a estar bien", dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

Tenía que ser fuerte, y yo no podía dejar que Dana me viera caer. Me acerque más a Niklaus, lo besé y le dije que estaría de vuelta. Cuando encontré el baño más cercano, me puse de pie y miré a los ojos empapados de lágrimas. La idea de ir a Chicago me aterrorizaba. Me encontré a mí misma ya no queriendo ir a por el temor de que algo malo le suceda a Madoxx mientras no estábamos. Pero, Madoxx me había hecho prometer que iría, no sólo para mí, sino para él. Cuando regresé a la habitación, Niklaus se acercó a mí.

"Creo que ella se está arreglando ahora. Es hora de que nos vayamos".

"Niklaus, no te culparía si quieres quedarse con ella, " Hablé en voz baja.

"Ya hemos resuelto esto, y voy contigo. Ahora bien, no quiero oír ni una palabra al respecto. ¿Me entiendes? ", Dijo en un tono de mando.

Asentí con la cabeza y les dije adiós a Dana y su familia. Niklaus le dijo de mantenernos al tanto y que estaríamos de vuelta mañana. Al salir del hospital, de la mano, me di cuenta de Niklaus no estaba bien, pero se negó a demostrarlo. Estaba preocupado de que si él no dejó que sus sentimientos, él iba a tener una ruptura.


	22. Chapter 22

************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>

**Niklaus POV**

Las pinturas de Caroline se veía espectacular sobre las flamantes paredes de la galería de arte. Vinnie hizo un buen trabajo mostrando cada pieza de arte. Caroline nunca me había parecido más hermosa que ella hizo en su corto vestido de encaje, de color crema. Sentí que era demasiado corto y demasiado escotado. Tuvimos un pequeño debate sobre ello cuando ella se lo puso, pero como siempre, me dijo que debia tratar con él. Ella era impresionante, y yo no quería a otros hombres mirándola. Pero, ese es el precio que uno paga cuando se está casado con la mujer más bella y sexy de la Tierra. Mientras observaba atentamente como se mezcla con los otros artistas e invitados, Vinnie se me acercó y me entregó una copa de champán.

"Gracias, Vinnie. Has hecho un buen trabajo con esta apertura. La galería tiene un aspecto fantástico".

"Gracias, Niklaus, pero nada de esto habría sido posible sin tu ayuda. "Sonrió." ¿No le dan las obras de Caroline un aspecto fabuloso a la pared? "

"Así es. Mira todas las personas mayores de allí, admirándolos", le dije.

"Si me disculpan, veo a mi hermano", dijo Vinnie mientras se alejaba.

La galería de arte estaba lleno de gente influyente. El Gobernador de Chicago y algunos fotógrafos destacados fueron sólo unos pocos. Mientras caminaba alrededor, admirando algunas de las otras obras de arte, me encontré con una exhibición de pinturas de bellas mujeres desnudas. Caroline se acercó a mí, ya que estaba mirando a ellos.

"Veo que has encontrado algo que admirar ", dijo mientras miraba las pinturas.

"Son hermosos y tan exquisita, ¿no es así? ", Le pregunté.

Caroline me miró y luego miró hacia atrás a los retratos.

"Si está enamorado de tanto de ellos, la modelo está ahí. ¡Tal vez le podría preguntar si le gustaría que la jodieras!" Me espetó mientras se alejaba.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Yo no podía creer Caroline acabalará de decir eso. Me di la vuelta para mirar por ella, pero ella se había ido. Traté de buscar en la galería por ella, pero seguí de ser detenido por la gente. Cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de liberarme, la encontré encima de sus pinturas, hablando con un grupo de personas.

"Buenas noches. Por favor, perdonen, tengo que hablar con mi esposa por un momento " Sonreí mientras suavemente tocó el brazo de Caroline y la dejé a un rincón tranquilo.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" me espetó.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso atrás? "Le dije.

"La gente está mirando, Niklaus. "

"Entonces te sugiero que se ponga una sonrisa falsa, Caroline."

Ella así lo hizo y ella procedió a gritarme.

"Tú te fuiste a borbotones por todas esas pinturas desnudas. Simplemente señalé que la modelo esta aquí si quieres follarla, ya que ella era tan hermosa y exquisita, y que no podías dejar de mirarla".

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás hablando en serio en este momento? No puedo creer que estés celosa por algo así. Dios mío, Caroline, estaba mirando y diciendo esas cosas sobre la habilidad del artista, no la modelo real. Miraba ese cuadro porque quiero uno de ti desnuda".

Ella apartó la vista de mí mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tuve que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no poner mis manos sobre ella.

"Lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada. Tú sabes que yo no quiero a nadie más. Te amo, Caroline. No sé cómo hacerlo más claro para ti que ya que lo hago desde que estamos juntos".

"Ya lo sé, y lo siento. Son sólo mis nervios con esta apertura, la falta de Elizabeth, y el hecho de que Madoxx está acostado en una cama de hospital en estado de coma".

"Lo sé, cariño, " le dije mientras me envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. "Son casi la una y luego vamos a estar en nuestro camino a casa. "

De repente, se oyó una voz detrás de nosotros.

"¿En serio, Ustedes no puede esperar hasta después de la proyección? ", Dijo Elena.

Ojos de Caroline se iluminaron al ver a Elena y Damon de pie y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando miró a través de la galería y vio a mi familia sonriéndole. Yo no le había dicho que iban a venir, yo quería que fuera una sorpresa. Se los llevó a su sección y Damon se quedó conmigo.

"Oí hablar de Madoxx. Lo siento, amigo, " dijo mientras me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Gracias, Damon, pero yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora."

"Entiendo. Si necesitas algo, hágamelo saber".

Elena se paró frente a los retratos de la mujer desnuda que Caroline y yo sólo habían luchado. Damon y yo caminamos sobre y se pusieron a su lado. No mucho tiempo después, Caroline se unió a nosotros.

"¿Me vas a pintar desnuda, Care?", preguntó Elena.

Miré a Damon, y él me sonrió.

"Tal vez", contestó Caroline.

"¿Puedo ver? " Sonreí.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas y Caroline vendió los cinco de sus pinturas. Ella estaba muy feliz, pero ella sólo quería volver a casa. Ambos lo hicimos. Nos perdimos nuestra niña, y queríamos volver a Madoxx.

Había sido un día largo y agotador. Caroline y yo estábamos tumbados en el sofá juntos en el avión. Como tuve entre mis brazos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró.

"Le di un poco de pensamiento en lo que dijiste antes."

"¿Sobre qué, cariño? ", Le pregunté.

"Sobre ti queriendo un retrato desnudo de mí. "

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué has decidido?" Sonreí.

"Decidí que cuando volvamos a Nueva York, voy a llamar a ese artista y pedirle que lo haga él. Después de todo , yo sé que tu no tendrías un problema con que un hombre extraño me miraba durante seis o siete horas al día mientras estoy completamente desnuda delante de él , lo que representa".

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

"¿Sabes qué? Vamos a olvidarnos de la pintura. Tengo la cosa real aquí y eso es todo lo que necesito. "Sonreí mientras me incliné y besé sus labios. No había manera de que me iba a dejar que eso suceda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Caroline en Polyvore<strong>_


End file.
